Oh, My YouichiSama!
by Luna Addictus
Summary: COMPLETE: A weird, bespectacled, braided young girl claims that Hiruma was hers, what will a certain Anezaki Mamori do? How will this crazed, Hirumaworshipping gal affect Mamori's growing affection for the devilish Quarterback?
1. Lost and Found

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hello, just new in the Eyeshield 21 fandom, so please be nice! (hugs and hearts to all)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Eyeshield 21_ in any form nor way, as the characters, its plots, and the romance belongs only to the mangakas, _Inagaki Riichiro_ and _Murata Yuusuke_… if I was, I should've let Hiruma kiss Mamori already. XD

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Title:** _Oh, My Hiruma-Sama!_

**Rating:** _T, because, well, Hiruma is here. XD (Ratings subject to change due to Hiruma's presence)_

**Genre: AU, **_General,__Romance (at least, I'll try to)_

**Pairings:** _Hiruma/Mamori, Sena/Suzuna_

**Summary:** _A weird, bespectacled, braided young girl claims that Hiruma was hers, what will a certain Anezaki Mamori do? How will this crazed, Hiruma-worshipping gal affect Mamori's growing affection for the devilish Quarterback?_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Oh, My Youichi-Sama!**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A single maple leaf touched the ground, as autumn wind touched the sky; a jet soared in the sky although no one would take notice: it was something that wasn't uncommon. Traffic jams were still persistent in annoying the hell out of people in rush hour, birds tweeted softly as they peacefully glided in the air… not.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"YAAA-HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" a certain crazed blonde devilish man cackled as he fired illegal armaments on the school grounds, "RUN, YOU FUCKING DWEEBS! YA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"

"Ugh. He's really pushing them." Mamori, the manager of Daimon High's American Football team, sighed. Her getting annoyed at him and their arguments were becoming so usual that it almost scared her. Almost. "_Hiruma-kun_." She called out. She thought he heard her, because for a moment he stopped.

Too bad, he was only reloading his guns.

"YA-HA!!!!!!!!" he shouted once again, sending bullets and missiles to his poor teammates. "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, FUCKING BRATS!"

"This is hopeless. He doesn't even listen to me." She mumbled, shaking her head. "I don't even know why I even bother-"

"Kya! Is it because you like-" the Devil Bat's lead cheerleader popped out of nowhere. Taki Suzuna, although she wasn't a Daimon student, would always go out of her way to cheer the Devil Bat's; Mamori once asked her why she kept on doing so only out of curiosity, but to her surprise, the young girl turned beet red and fumbled with her words. It ended up with Suzuna skating her way out of the question.

"Don't start with me, Suzuna-chan." Mamori sighed, "I don't even know why you say such."

"Ah, but a lot of people say that you and-"

"No." she cut Suzuna early, "We're not dating, we're not friends, we're not anything. Besides, I'm just a… a… _fucking_ manager to him." She said with such bitterness that cannot go unnoticed. '_Oh my God. I just cursed. I just cursed… ugh. Hiruma-kun is _really_ rubbing in to me._' It was a surprise that Suzuna did not prod her or anything.

"Hey, Mamo-nee, is that girl from this school…?" asked Suzuna, pointing to a young girl on the side of the field, watching the Devil Bat's practice.

Mamori took a good look at the girl. She had spiky-sort of waist-length braided black hair, her thick rimmed glasses covered her eyes. The girl looked rather reluctant to speak, her hands were intertwined with each other, as if she was anticipating for something, waiting more probably.

"I'm not sure if she's from here." Mamori said. "She's not in uniform, so I can't tell."

"Oh… I see." Suzuna held her chin, "Ah! Maybe she wants to join the cheerleaders!"

"Uh… I don't think so, Suzuna-chan." She sighed again, "Let's just ask her, I don't want to know what Hiruma-kun will do to her if he finds her there…"

"Right."

However, even before Mamori and Suzuna could lift a foot, the girl shouted, taking the practicing boys' attention… most especially a certain devilish blonde.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" the girl was almost in tears, "I'VE… I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE WORLD FOR YOU!"

"Fangirl?" asked Suzuna. Mamori considered that, but something about the girl did not quite fit the category for a fangirl. The members of the football team shared confused glances at each other.

"I… I'm so happy! I thought I lost you!" the girl exclaimed as she ran towards the field, and towards the team. Whatever happened next sent the whole team into fearful shock. Flinging her arms to the boy's waist, the girl squealed in pure happiness, "I'm so happy I found you again, _YOUICHI-SAMA!_"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

It was the end of the world.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay, my first ever _Eyeshield 21_ fanfiction is finally starting! Yay! I just hope I won't lose my interest in this one as I did with my previous unfinished works. (Well, as long as the mangakas (Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke ) will keep my toes tingling because of HiruMamo in the manga then there's NO way I'm going to lose my interest in it. Kekekeke.)

Please read and review!


	2. Mine

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hello again! Whoa, at last, a new chapter, yay me! Hehehe. The hardest part in writing an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction is because of Hiruma-sama. I don't know how the heck he's going to react on things, nor do I have any idea on the way he's thinking. I've read from Volume 1 to Chapter 251 and my head hurts from thinking of how Hiruma-sama will react with a girl other than Mamori-neesan.

Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter! YA-HA!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 2**

**MINE**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_It was the end of the world. Definitely._

"HA?!" Jumonji was the first who exclaimed.

"HAA?!" seconded by Kuroki.

"HAAA?!" the third came from Togano; after that, the whole squad shouted in a huge fat resounding "WHAT?!", in unison.

The bespectacled girl was still clinging to their demon of a commander from hell, more importantly on his waist. She was a little smaller than him, so it looked quite odd.

"What the fuck are-" Hiruma cursed as he looked down at the girl, who looked up at him. "…" Hiruma was silenced as his eyes widened at the sight of the girl's face.

No gunshots. No flamethrowers. No dogs chasing her away. Not even a single profane word came out of his mouth. Only silence.

"Yo…" was the only thing he managed to say, and then was rendered speechless. The rest of the Deimon Devil Bats' jaws dropped. Never in their entire stay at the team had there been a time that their devil of a Quarterback (and captain) became speechless.

The girl let go of his waist, and bit her thumb, "C-could it be… that Youichi-sama doesn't want to see me?" she looked rather depressed.

"It's…" Hiruma brought out a machine gun, and pointed it to the girl.

"YAY! He's back! He's back!" the team rejoiced for no proper reason, a certain chestnut haired girl wasn't a bit happy.

"_Hiruma-kun_!" Mamori placed her hands on her hips, "Is that how you treat a girl who came just to see _you_?!" she stomped to the field, towards the demon Quarterback's direction. "Are you okay?" she asked the girl.

Much to Mamori's surprise, the girl looked better now that she was near her, there were some piercings on the girl's ear, although they weren't decorated with earrings. The most notable thing about the girl were her bright blue eyes that gave her a distinct feeling that she had seen them from before.

The girl nodded. "Oh, I… I must've disturbed your practice!" she gasped, as she just noticed the presence of the other players.

"How thick…" Monta muttered under his breath.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"GO BACK TO PRACTICE! PRACTICE! PRACTICE, FUCKING BRATS! YA-HAHAHAHAHAH!!" he fired off his firearms.

Mamori, who expected the girl to be scared half her wits out, was surprised that she was staring dreamily and admiringly at the Quarterback. She had the urge to slap the girl so that she would wake up to reality and accept that this kind of Hiruma's (insane) behavior wasn't to be praised-much less admired.

The girl then turned her head at Mamori and Suzuna; she bit her thumb, and stared at them.

It was rather uncomfortable.

'_No!_' Mamori thought, '_I shouldn't give up without a fight! I should teach this girl that Hiruma-kun isn't a person to be looked up to…_' then she stopped at her thoughts. '_Hiruma-kun, eh…_'

"Little girl…" Mamori patted the girl's shoulder, causing the girl to jump a little, ",it's okay. Why don't you take a seat, you don't have to stand all day there."

"Ah… are you…" the girl opened her lips and then tilted her head. Mamori smiled, letting her motherly instincts take over her, and took the little girl by hand, and leading her to the bench.

'_What am I doing…_' Mamori thought, '_… why am I helping this girl who calls Hiruma-kun, Y-You-Youichi-sama…_'

"Ano… nee-san…" the girl muttered.

"Y-yes?" Mamori responded as she turned to the girl.

"You're _not_ his girlfriend, are you?" the girl tiptoed so that she was just some inches away from Mamori.

Suzuna's antenna pointed at Mamori, "YA! What, what, what?"

The manager looked at the girl in disbelief, and after a brief second, flustered at the girl's comment, "E-eh?!"

"Z-O-M-F-G." the girl spoke in cyber-language, "…"

Mamori felt the urge to clarify things, "Anou… little girl, it's not like that."

"Then… what are you to Youichi-sama?" she asked, causing the manager to freeze on the spot.

What was she to Hiruma?

There was no need for her to reply, as the football crazed Hiruma shouted, "Oi, fucking manager!" he signaled something with his hands that only Mamori could understand.

Mamori shrugged and turned to the girl, "That's what I am to him." She stood up and left the field. The girl watched as the young manager walked away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hic."

"Hic."

"Hic."

_Shoot. Why won't these stop from falling?_

Mamori browsed through the tapes, watching, editing, rewinding, re-editing for their next match. As she focused on the screen, all she could see were blurry images flashing, and fading and then flashing again.

'_Then… what are you to Youichi-sama?_'

"Ugh." She covered her face with her hands. "Stop, stop, stop… why don't you just stop…" she bit her lower lip as silent cries echoed in the room, not wanting anyone to hear that she was crying for probably the first time because Hiruma called her a 'fucking manager'.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey, don't you think Mamo-neesan is taking too much time?" asked Sena, they were just given a break by Hiruma. Although it was a little forced because Dobokuru-sensei said so (very rare).

Monta balled his fists, "Maybe she needs to be saved by me!"

"Ah, you wish." The Huh-brothers slammed his statement down; Jumonji added another crushing rebuttal, "Hell will break lose if that happens."

"Oh look, someone's turned into a pile of saaaannddd!" Taki pranced on the field, unknowingly making fun of his heartbroken teammate.

"Eh… Eiyah! Monta!" Sena shouted as wind blew chunks of sand from Monta's depressed body. '… _this is too much… over-reacting…_' "Oh, look, Mamo-neesan is back." Mamori was running to the field, her arms full of video tapes and CDs; a Mossberg-wielding Hiruma continued rampaging on the field until she was already just some yards from the field.

"Hey, fucking manager, did you get the-" Hiruma stopped as Mamori wiped her eyes, although it was only for a split second that no one noticed it, "- fucking tapes?"

"Already got them here." Mamori replied.

"Did someone make ya cry ma lady?!" Monta huffed.

"Ah? What are you talking about?" Mamori looked away, and rubbed her eyes, "I just got something on my eyes…"

"Mamo-nee?" Sena was about to ask her if she was alright when-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"YA-HA! BREAK'S OVER, FUCKING BRATS!" Hiruma fired away his flamethrower, burning all possible things that could be considered as food.

"Wait… But Youichi-sama hasn't eaten anything yet!" the girl balled her fists, and then turned to Hiruma, "Youichi-sama _should_ eat too! If Youichi-sama doesn't eat, he'll get sick!"

The Devilbats looked at each other, eyebrows raised, at the girl's ignorance of how Hiruma Youichi works.

"Hey, little dweeb," Kuroki pointed at the girl, Hiruma raised a brow, "why are you following Hiruma-san around? Are you some kind of spy or something?"

"Spy?!" the girl shrieked, then turned to Hiruma, "Youichi-sama! Don't tell me…" Hiruma shrugged as he swung his flamethrower on his shoulders, "… kya… this is too much." She grabbed Hiruma's hand and squealed, "I care about Youichi-sama, because he's my-"

"Ha?"

"HAA??"

"HAAAAH???" the Huh-brothers reacted badly. "YOURS?!"

If earlier, it was the end of the world, today, it was the end of everything. No doubt about it.

The girl was utterly crazy, saying that Hiruma Youichi was hers.

Except of course, for a certain chestnut-haired girl whose suspicion of the girl's identity was proven to be true. For the _rest_ of Deimon Devilbats, and their manager, this unnamed girl was Hiruma's girlfriend.

"H-hey… I think you've got it wr-" the girl seemed to say something, however was ignored by the populace. She glanced at the older boy and gave him a strange look of confusion; he shrugged again, as he took a short peek at Mamori and swung his gun off his shoulders, preparing to launch another deathly flare on his teammates.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N part 2: (hides from the pitchforks and torches) I'm still thinking of a proper name for Hiruma-sama's fangirl. What's better: Yueno, Yumeno, Yahiko, Yoshino, or Yoshiko?


	3. Who are YOU?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: So how's the previous chapter? Nyahahaha. (hides from pitchforks again) I'm a little sadist when it comes to the characters I write, so please don't kick me out of the field if the fanfiction leans a little to angst. Ja! (I know, I can write OOC… forgive my insolence, I still haven't grasped ES21 characters _that well_, please bear with me, I really want to write a HiruMamo fic…)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 3**

**Who are YOU?**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Wa-wait… you guys…" the girl looked at Hiruma and at the now-turned-into-stone members of the Deimon Devilbats. "Youichi-sama… did I say anything wrong?"

"Eh? Don't ask me, pipsqueak." Hiruma grinned, and he pulled the trigger of his flamethrower, taking his teammates by surprise and sent them flying through the air, looking like comets in the morning.

The girl pouted, "Don't call me that, Youichi-sama…"

"Whatever, pipsqueak." He replied, "If you're fucking going to watch, go outside the fucking field, pipsqueak."

"So I can stay then?" she asked enthusiastically, "Can I? Can I?"

"Stay as fucking long as you fucking want." He muttered, as he flashed a devilish grin, and then, continued on sending hell to his teammates. He noticed a ball and leered horribly, "WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET, FUCKING BRATS!"

"Kakoii, Youichi-sama…" she muttered as she walked to the sidelines. She sat on the dew-covered grass, not minding that her long skirt had just gotten wet, and continued on watching the team, most specially the Quarterback as he threw balls everywhere while he fired his smuggled firearms.

The girl glanced on the side, at the young manager of the Devilbats. Her pupil dilated as she focused her lens on Mamori. A small smile spread on her lips as Mamori and Suzuna walked towards her.

"Do you want some?" asked Mamori as she reached out her hand, which held a can of grape-flavored Ponta(1).

The girl nodded, "Thank you…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Anezaki Mamori… what the hell are you doing?_' Mamori thought, as she sat beside the girl who had just proved her suspicion that the girl was indeed Hiruma's girlfriend, or someone really close to him. '_She… she just said…_' cold swept Mamori's feet as she wanted to delete the memory of the girl embracing Hiruma.

Mamori was aware of her own feelings. She knew. She felt that she liked Hiruma, much more than her mothering of Sena, much more than anyone in the Deimon Devilbats.

She could never say that she _loved_ him, yet.

But now… even before she was going to get to that stage of 'getting to know Hiruma-kun better' was buried, six-no-ten feet below the ground.

"Is Manager-san alright?"

"Oh… I'm fine…" lied Mamori, "And it's Anezaki Mamori."

Suzuna butted in, "She's also called '_Mamo-neesan_' and '_Mamo-nee_' here!"

"But Mamori-san doesn't look fine." Continued the girl, "You seem to be in very deep thought… are you thinking of someone important?"

BINGO. JACKPOT.

"A-ah?" Mamori blinked, unable to say anything, "I… I guess that is something important… I guess."

"Oi, fucking manager!" Hiruma called out, "Look at the fucking field and not at the fucking audience, fucking manager!"

"I _know_, Hiruma-kun!" pouted Mamori as she stood up hastily and went back to taking notes, "Seriously, that guy!" Mamori stomped her way to the bench where the rest of her notes were compiled.

"…" the girl was rendered speechless, "… are they… angry with each other?"

"Eh?" Suzuna looked at her, "Oh no! They're _always_ like that!"

"Always?"

"Yeah. They bicker around, but no serious fights." Suzuna smiled, "But you know, I really thought You-nii and Mamo-nee will end up together-", the girl paled, as if not wanting to hear what was next, "-but it ended up that You-nii already has you!"

"Uh, about that…"

"Hn?" Suzuna looked at the girl.

"I-itai!" the girl squealed, taking Suzuna's attention, and totally forgetting what she was about to say.

"Eeek!" Suzuna took a step back, as the guy, just a bit taller than Suzuna showed up, and he was pulling the girl's cheek. Suzuna pointed at the boy and screamed, "KYAAA!!"

She took the Devilbats' attention, especially Sena, who zoomed towards her and the girl; he took them by the arms and jumped out of the boy's reach.

"Who are _you_?" Sena placed his self between the boy and the girls. The boy only stared at him blankly, as if he did nothing wrong.

"Hey, stop picking on the girls!" Jumonji growled, as the Ha-Ha brothers shot glares at the young boy.

"… eh?" he gave them a rather confused look. A gun was held before him, the boy trailed the gun to it's owner and immediately backed some steps upon laying his eyes on the commander from hell, "EH?! Wait, wait!"

"Ah! Youichi-sama, he's-"

"Hiruma-kun, he's a kid, for god's sake!" Mamori exclaimed as she went between the nozzle of the gun and the boy. Hiruma raised a brow, "Fucking ask him who he is, fucking manager."

"You don't have to order me _that_, Hiruma-kun." She replied calmly, then turned to the boy. "Anou…"

He was just a foot taller than their earlier visitor; he sported a messy mop of dark brown hair, on his right ear was a shiny single stub. He was wearing a junior high school student's uniform.

"Ah… please excuse me," he said, bowing down, "I'm Minato Kyousuke, from Shakugan Junior High. I'm sorry for barging in the grounds of Deimon…" he straightened his back. He reached out his hand, and pulled the girl's cheek, "You see, my kouhai…" he stopped, and glanced sideways at Hiruma, but continued anyway, "… Maruhi-chan has skipped club meeting today. I just came to fetch her." he said with a smile.

Albeit a little creepy.

"I _didn't_ skip!" the girl called Maruhi squeaked, "… I was… making a very good article!" Minato raised a brow. "It's about Deimon Devilbats! One of the best _football_ team in the senior high!" The members of the Devilbats swiveled their heads to the young girl, with flowers and starry backgrounds.

"Don't get it fucking too much in your fucking heads, fucking idiots!" Hiruma leered as he turned his guns on his members.

"Ah… I see, football." Minato blinked. He then glanced at the team, and turned back to Maruhi, "Make sure that article isn't bullshit, _Hiru_…"

"… I… of course." She replied.

"Sorry for disturbing your practice." Minato bowed again, and finally left.

"He's gone." Said Sena, "…"

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

CLICK.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!!!!

"GO BACK TO PRACTICE, FUCKING BRATS! WORK HARDER OR DIEEEE!!!!!! YA-HAAAAA!!" Hiruma chased them again with his machine gun, which was swaying everywhere.

"Hiruma-kun, please be steady holding that gun! You might hurt someone!" Mamori shouted at the insane Quarterback. She glared at him, retaining her usual composure; Hiruma grinned insanely, and turned his head 180 degrees just to look at Mamori (scaring the hell out of the Devilbats, they still couldn't get over _that_). He fired another good round of bullets in the air.

"OW!" It seemed like someone was hit.

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

Hiruma seemingly ignored the fuming manager and fired anyway, "YA-HAAAAAAAAAAA! WORK FUCKING HARDER, FUCKING BRATS!!!!!!!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Football, eh?" A boy picked up a stone and threw it on the air, "… that was such a nice dream."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: Oh! My fanfiction is finally having a thing called _plot_! Yay! Rejoice! Rejoice! YA-HA! You'll get Mahiru-chan/Hiru-chan's name next chapter, YA-HA! (hearts and glomps to all, you've just made my day when I read the reviews!)

Ponta – this is Echizen Ryoma's favorite drink, he is from **Prince of Tennis**.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	4. Creampuff Monster

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay! New chapter! (rolls) The previous chapter was a failure (Chapter 3). (sighs) Was it really _that _OOC? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've only read the manga (up to **251****st**** Down**) so far, and only watched like 4 episodes of Eyeshield 21 (not in order though).

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 4**

**Creampuff Monster**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The sun had already set and the sky was already colored with dark orange splashes; it had only been minutes since their Spartan captain, Hiruma Youichi, who was found by a fangirl, dismissed the Devilbats. Or girlfriend, to those idiots who didn't even let the girl finish what she was saying. They were still on the field, although they were now on their school uniforms. The girl called "Maruhi" was now bombarded by questions she never thought anyone would ask her.

"So… how did you and Hiruma-san meet?" asked Kuroki, his face contorted to a very pissed off one. It was most probably because he's jealous because their devilish captain had a fangirl.

"Eh?" the bespectacled girl replied.

"What's with the "eh"?! Answer MAX!" Monta said, his eyes flaming. Everyone knew how he would love to be a hero and have fans…

"But…" before she could even speak, Toganou cut her off, "How many years have you been together?"

"I don't…"

"Oh come on! You said earlier that he was yours!"

"I didn't…"

"How did you tell him?"

"Anou…"

"Did you already kiss?!"

"WHAT?!" the girl gave a small gasp, "O-M-G. How can you say those things?!"

"Eh! What are you talking about little lady? I, Monsieur Natsuhiko, shall-" Taki raised his leg, like the usual things he do, and was spinning around and around until he hit a tree.

"…"

**SWEATDROP**

"Anou." She blinked and asked, pointing a single digit at the (incredibly) flexible tight end, "Is he an idiot?"

"Yes, he is." They all answered in unison, as if it was a general fact. Natsuhiko's soul had just left him.

"I see… O-oh!" she muttered, and then stood up. "I… I haven't introduced myself!" she said, "I am-"

"Yueno. Maruhi Yueno, was it?" A notebook slamming close was heard, and a horrible chilling of the spine swept through the grounds. Hiruma, with a Mossberg on his shoulder, was walking towards the girl.

"Eh? _Maruhi_? Since when did I become _Maruhi_? It was Kyousuke's play on the letters, Youichi-sama." She said, "There's _no way_ that you'll mess up _my _name."

"Whatever, pipsqueak." He snarled evilly, "Student from Shakugan Junior High, Second year, and currently member of the fucking Shakugan _Weekly Student Journal_, am I fucking right?"

"Yes, you are, Youichi-sama." She answered, "But you forgot one thing."

"Kekeke. There's no fucking way I can forget that, pipsqueak." His grin ranged from ear to ear and the whites of his sharp eyes were the only ones seen. He suddenly became serious, "Former manager of the fucking Shakugan Swords, the fucking Amefuto club of Shakugan, right?"

"Oh, she's a manager too?" Suzuna's hair shot up, pointed at Hiruma, then at Yueno, and lastly at Mamori.

"Your threat notebook is really _very_ interesting, Youichi-sama." She brushed away the dust from her skirt. "It's really useful." She smiled at him innocently.

"You want to fucking know how to make one, pipsqueak?" Youichi was grinning. The girl shook her head, "No. I know it's useful but… I'm not like Youichi-sama when it comes to things like that, ne?"

"Kekekeke. Knew you'd fucking say that, pipsqueak." He turned around, "Since when did you fucking come back?"

"Uh. Just today."

"Eh? Then, why did Kyou-chinn go here?" asked Suzuna, her antenna pointing at Yueno. Yueno furrowed her thin brows, "Eh? Kyou-chinn? You mean, Kyousuke?"

"K-Kyousuke? You're calling him by given name!" Kuroki pointed a finger just before Yueno's nose, "You two-timer! You're totally going to hell because you're playing with our captain's heart!"

"…" Yueno gave him a disgusted look, "Ew… what are you talking about? Youichi-sama doesn't have a thing called '_heart_'." She added, although from the tone of her voice, she seemed to be joking.

"Kekekekeke!" Hiruma cackled, "Fucking right, pipsqueak!" he turned his head 180 degrees to Yueno with the nozzle of gun just before her face, "Why'd you fucking call him by his fucking given name?" the team's jaws got dropped on the ground again.

"It's because it's his name." She answered truthfully with calm, straight face. Hiruma raised a brow, as if scrutinizing her.

"Kekekeke. Still fucking poker-faced, _Yueno_. Kekekeke." Hiruma cackled evilly. Yueno raised a brow, wondering what the devil was he up to. It was certainly something tricky.

The rest of the Deimon turned into stone, even Kurita and Musashi; they had never seen Hiruma call someone by their given name, more importantly a _girl_. A frigging little girl who did not even seem to develop any kind of asset: she's got no chest, her glasses made her look horrible. But she was still a girl who Hiruma called by the given name.

"KYA! It must be true love!" Suzuna exclaimed throwing her pompoms to the air, as if cheering.

"True love?!" Yueno's face looked incredulous, and she had a frown on her face. This was getting _way_ out of hand, god knows who might be hurt by these pretenses…

Suzuna then stopped cheering. "Oh… yeah, Mamo-nee." She looked back at the Deimon's manager who let them go first. She seemed to be in deep thought once more, musing probably of possibilities; she then stopped, shook her head and walked straight at the 'couple'.

Suzuna expected that she'd tell Hiruma that she loved him; Sena was thinking that she'd beat him with a broom for pedophilia. The rest of the team were so sure that she was going to cry her heart out because of Hiruma's girlfriend, even Monta, surprisingly.

Mamori's move, however, surprised them.

"Congratulations!" she smiled at Hiruma and Yueno, "Seriously, Hiruma-kun, I thought you'd never find the girl for you because you're such a violent person!" she grinned happily at the two, "You're lucky because Yueno-chan likes you!" Hiruma looked speechless as Mamori continued to babble on how great their relationship must be, and that it was rude of Hiruma to hide it from the Devilbats. Yueno, on the other hand, looked slightly worried, as if things were going not what's supposed to be.

"… it's settled then! Yueno-chan should go to all of Devilbat's games, ne? You're going to support Hiruma-kun along with Suzuna-chan (because Suzuna-chan will cheer for…)!" she clapped her hands together. She then stopped briefly, and then her eyes lit up, "I know! I'll buy creampuffs, wait for me, okay? L-Let's celebrate!" she said, as she walked backwards. "Yeah, let's!" with that, she flashed a smile at them, turned around and ran.

"Oh! That's a good idea, creampuffs!" Kurita cheered, "Come on, let's go back to the club-" one by one, the Devilbats returned to the clubroom, with only Sena looking back at the captain and his presumed 'girlfriend'. He, however, was dragged by Suzuna, saying that a couple must be given 'space'.

A single hoot signaled that the night was finally falling.

"Fuck." Hiruma cursed, right after he reloaded his Mossberg. "Fucking manager."

"You screwed up, Youichi-sama. You royally screwed up." Said Yueno, "What are you going to do now? They're really majorly convinced that we're some kind of cute couple from hell or something, Youichi-sama."

"Che. It's because that fucking manager didn't say anything as planned."

"Hn. It's because a person cannot be calculated, Youichi-sama." She replied, "Besides, your so-called plan (even though you didn't say anything like a plan) was in assertion that Mamori-san liked you even a tiny speck… to tell you the truth, even if she did like you, it's kind of harsh."

"Che." Hiruma spat on the ground.

"Could it be then, that Youichi-sama couldn't even say anything remotely sweet that he's gone so far as this?" Yueno suggested. "Or could it be that you just couldn't get yourself to do anything about your relationship because it might cause people to see that the Hiruma Youichi has weakness?"

"None of your fucking business, pipsqueak." Hiruma grit his teeth, knowing that the girl had just hit the bull's eye.

"None of my business? Youichi-sama, you got them thinking that I'm your _girlfriend_, for god's sake." Yueno huffed. She watched as the blonde devil take out a piece of newly bought sugarless gum, and pop it in his mouth. Yueno sighed, "All I wanted was to see Youichi-sama again, because I'm sure that you wouldn't want to see me. After I called you when you won against the Bando Spiders, I knew you would not answer it, you might even ignore it."

Hiruma's gum popped.

"I was wondering if you hate me after I called, so I went to look for you."

"Why didn't you fucking look at Deimon right from the fucking start?" asked Hiruma. "It's fucking obvious where I fucking am, why did you fucking go around the fucking world?"

"Ah. That was years ago, before you left home." She said, playing with her braided hair, "Your hair was just as black as mine back then, ne, Youichi-sama? You didn't even have piercings before, I didn't really recognized you when I first saw you on the television." She said with enthusiasm, "That's… that's why… I'm…" she bit her lip, "I'm so happy that I finally saw you again, Youichi-sama… after seven long years since you left home…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mamori clutched one bag of creampuffs on her right, and carried three with her left. They weren't that heavy, but somehow, Mamori couldn't find the strength to carry them all; just some minutes ago, she congratulated Hiruma for having a girlfriend. How stupid was that?

"Incredibly stupid in many levels." Mamori chewed a big chunk of creampuffs, scaring a young boy who could only eat a small piece of creampuff per bite. Mamori gave off a sigh as she looked at the bag of creampuffs that she clutched; the owner of the bakery gave it to her free.

"_It's sad to see such a pretty girl like you cry, here, I know you love creampuffs…"_

"Hn… it must be really stupid of me earlier," Mamori said to herself as she trudged her way to Deimon. "It's stupid to cry two times for a devil like Hiruma-kun." Mamori bit another creampuff, "He's evil… but he's just doing that so they'd get to the Christmas Bowl…"

She dug her hand into the plastic bag in search of her precious food as she thought indescribably of the devilish Quarterback, "What am I saying?! He's using threats and blackmails anyone to get what he wants…" she tore a piece of creampuff, not noticing the number of people staring at her as she did so, "but isn't it that whatever Hiruma-kun does, it's always for the benefit of the whole team? But it's still wrong…" Mamori rested her hand on the wall, thinking of these unnecessary things aloud.

"Mommy, why is that girl like that?" Mamori heard a little boy ask, she glanced at the boy slightly, her mouth still glazed with the remains of the creampuff. The boy cried, "MOMMY! SHE WANTS TO EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"…" Mamori's jaws dropped. (It seemed like their jaws were detachable nowadays)

"I told you never to eat too much—ahh!!! CREAMPUFF MONSTER!!!!" the mother cried off, carrying her son in her arms.

"…" Mamori's soul left her mortal body.

Upon recovering from the shock of someone calling her a monster, Mamori continued her way to Deimon, she wiped her face free from the remains and morsels of creampuffs that she had just devoured. There were still two bags of creampuffs left for the rest of the team; it was enough.

"Oh." Mamori gave a gasp. Hiruma and Yueno were in a deep conversation; Mamori walked nearer to them, although she did in silence. Despite her head saying she should not meddle with the devil's business, her heart said the opposite, and told her to stay and hear it out.

"_That's… that's why… I'm…" she bit her lip, "I'm so happy that I finally saw you again, Youichi-sama… after seven long years since you left home…"_

"Seven years…" Mamori held the creampuffs on her chest. '_So, Yueno-chan waited for Hiruma-kun for seven years… but why? I think… I'm missing something here… something doesn't fit…_'

"Fucking shut up, pipsqueak. We have a fucking eavesdropper-" he took out his flamethrower, and blazed away a small bush. He looked mildly surprised when he found none.

"Eavesdropper? I don't see anything but a dead burnt bush, Youichi-sama." Yueno pointed at the ashen bush. "Ah…"

"What?" Hiruma raised a brow.

"Nothing." She answered almost immediately. Hiruma turned his back at her, and headed for the clubroom, "So you're going anyway?"

"Eh. That fucking manager must be on her fucking way back here." He said coolly, not noticing what the younger girl did.

"Youichi-sama must be very glad then." She said rather loudly.

"Fucking shut up." Hiruma replied, "Why should I be fucking glad?"

Yueno smiled, "Because Mamori-san," she took note of what she saw earlier, "… is a very smart girl, I bet half a million yen that she'll found out about it sooner or later, with or without your help." She skipped a step.

"Heh. You don't have to fucking say that, pipsqueak."

"I'll win, for sure, then." Yueno giggled, as they walked back to the clubhouse. She glanced back at the ashen bush, a single coaled creampuff lay forgotten and untouched.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay! Finished one! Finished one! YA-HA! That must've been the longest chapter yet! Whoa. I hope you're still reading "Oh, My Youichi-sama!". I'm really grateful for your reviews… reading reviews make my heart go "BANG! BANG!" and "BOOM! BOOM!" with all of Hiruma-sama's firearms.

Uh… yeah, it's a compliment to those who care to press that tiny "Go" button to review. And yeah, I DO let anonymous comments. (prods you with a pitchfork)

Btw, Mamori-nee ate two bags of creampuffs, kekekeke. Such a terrible creampuff monster. Kekekeke.


	5. Creampuffs, Sugar, Honey and Everything

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 5**

**Creampuffs, Sugar, Honey and Everything Sweet**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A single coaled creampuff lay forgotten and untouched… until a small hand popped out of a nearby bush, and touched its way to the now uneatable delicacy. With a single fleeting touch, the seemingly strong structure of the puff collapsed, leaving only dusts and ashes of the now gone food.

"Nooo… my precious… mhhhaayyyy pppprreeeccciiooouuusssss…" Mamori moaned in defeat as the wind swept away what was left of her beloved Kariya creampuffs. It was gone, all gone. She sighed, and crawled out of the bush.

"Thank goodness I didn't go there or Hiruma-kun would've seen me…" she muttered, '_that would be another ammunition against me… disciplinary officer, found hiding in one of the bushes because of eavesdropping…_' Mamori shuddered at the thought.

She looked at the two bags of creampuffs, and smiled, "Well… I did promise about this." As she walked back to the clubhouse, there was one thing in her mind that she was sure of.

"Maruhi Yueno" was definitely _**not**_ Hiruma's girlfriend.

Somehow, because of this newfound suspicion, Mamori felt a little relieved. For no reason at all.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the clubhouse, however, almost everyone were less than relieved. More of, they were worried of how things will change since their commander have a 'clingy' fangirl-slash-girlfriend following them around. Monta, at the very least, kept on saying that since their captain was no longer available, and Sena was probably going to hook up with any girl now because he's Eyeshield 21 (much to the annoyance of a certain cheerleader), and that since Mamori was available, Monta x Mamori was now very much plausible. Although that did not last, because Jumonji immediately slammed that, arguing that just because their captain already has a girlfriend-or at least they think so-doesn't mean that it's Monta x Mamori.

"WTFS?! Dat so not twu wuv!" Togano spoke, his face distorted because of his frowning face.

"STFU, td;lr!" Monta grit his teeth, "Moanz moar!"

"LMFAO at ur comment!" Kuroki added fuel to the fire.

"…" Jumonji shook his head. He turned to Sena, "Do you know the net language for 'idiots'?"

"Uh. No, I really don't use net language… hehehe." He replied sheepishly, feeling a little behind.

"Wow. They're talking in net language." Suzuna murmured at Sena, who only nodded.

"W-what if Hiruma comes back and he sees this place in trash?" Kurita worryingly asked. Musashi on the other hand, didn't seem to mind, and was busy picking his ear, "He'll laugh."

**BANG!**

The door blasted open, black mist entered the room, causing the light bulb to explode and darkness swept the room in one blow. Just as thunder roared on the darkened sky, lightning flashed, revealing a tall, spiky haired, evil eyed devil on the doorway.

"AHHHH!!!!!! DEMON! DEMON!" Sena, Monta, and the rest of the first years ran around. The devil leered, got his M-16 and started firing, "KEKEKEKEKEKE! Fucking right, you fucking brats! KEKEKEKE!"

"_Hiruma-kun_!" a broom became the barrier between Hiruma's guns and the Devilbats. Mamori held up two plastic bags of creampuffs, "Do you honestly think we could eat if you continued on firing that?" she asked.

Hiruma stopped briefly, only to reload, and began firing again, "KEKEKEKE! I'll stop fucking at once if I use up all my fucking bullets…"

CLICK. He pulled the trigger.

CLICK. He pulled the trigger again. CLICK. And again. CLICK. And again.

CLICK.

Hiruma raised a brow. "No more fucking bullets…" Hiruma's head twirled, on Mamori's hands was a box of his ammunition's bullets. "Why you fucking manager…"

Mamori placed her hands on her hips, "If this manager won't do this, I won't get to eat the sweet creampuffs, Hiruma-kun!" She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, as if she said something bad.

"Kekekeke! KAKAKAKAKA! **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!**" Hiruma laughed out loud, crying as he pulled out a recorder (much to Mamori's horror) and replayed Mamori's statement. Mamori turned a deeper shade of red, if it was even possible. "KEKEKE! Another addition to my Devil's Handbook, **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**!" Hiruma laughed so much that he threw his head backwards, half-laughing, half-crying.

'_I win half a million yen from you, Youichi-sama._' Yueno thought to herself. She glanced at the older Hiruma who was still laughing, and at the young Anezaki who although red in the face, was already distributing creampuffs to the rest of the team.

"Here." Mamori handed Yueno one.

"Ah… thank you, Mamo-nee." The bespectacled girl replied, "Mamo-nee must've found out something really nice today, ne?"

"Huh?" Mamori gave her a puzzled look, but for some odd reason she took a quick glimpse at the quarterback and smiled to herself, "Yeah, maybe."

"That's real nice." She replied, biting off a small portion of the sweet creampuffs. She raised a brow and asked where the sugar, seasonings, and spices were.

"Why? Isn't it good?" asked Mamori, who followed the girl as she got a plastic of sugar, a cup of honey, and another cup of maple syrup. Mamori's eyes almost popped out of her sockets (as well as the rest of Devilbats) when Yueno got a bowl, tipping the contents of the bag of sugar, the cup of honey and maple syrup in it, took her creampuff, and dipped it on the sugar-honey-maple syrup mixture on the bowl.

Mamori covered her mouth as the girl bit from the outrageously sweet creampuff. She may love creampuffs, but she had never ever done anything as insane as that.

"Mm… it still lacks a bit of sweetness… you have chocolates, Mamo-nee?" asked Yueno.

Mamori wanted to faint. She was completely the opposite of Hiruma when it comes to food: Hiruma disliked anything sweet and sugarcoated, and this girl on the other hand, seemed to be unsatisfied no matter how sickeningly sweet the food was.

"Anou… could I…" Kurita muttered, and pointed to the sweet contents of the bowl. Yueno nodded, stepping aside. The huge Kurita dipped his own creampuff (with sparkly-sparkly stuff on the background as he did so), and took a bite.

Shivers ran down Kurita's spine, and he…

"… he fainted." Yueno muttered as she poked Kurita with a spoon. "I wonder why…"

'_You wonder why?!_' the Huh-Huh brothers all thought.

"Just how sweet is this thing?" Monta asked, as they glanced on the bowl.

It looked really normal.

"Does Kurita-san hate sweets?" asked Yueno, still wondering why Kurita fainted. Sena replied, "No. Actually, he loves sweets…"

"Hm…"

Taki then swept on his way, taking his own creampuff and took a swipe from the sweet bowl of doom, "This must be food from the gods, it's definitely for someone like me? Right? Mai shuista?" he took a bite, dropped the puff and froze.

"Another victim." Suzuna pointed, "Idiot brother," she muttered, "if Kuri-chinn couldn't eat that thing…" Suzuna shook her head, as she, Sena and Monta took her brother to the changing room.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that she's got no taste buds…" muttered Yuki as the bespectacled girl continued on eating her sweet creampuffs.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE…" they heard their devilish captain cackle. Another plan formulated in his tricky and outrageously genius mind.

"I don't like this feeling…" Mamori said, "… Hiruma-kun really enjoys this, doesn't he?"

"Ah… he does." Musashi replied.

In his mind, he was still wondering what was in the bowl that made the others faint.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: To tell you the truth, I don't understand what this (td;lr) meant, so if it doesn't make sense, it doesn't really matter, because I'm just putting net language there. Kekeke.

I don't exactly know what's so humiliating about loving food, but let's just say that's so embarrassing for Mamori that Hiruma could "use" that information about her. He did have a copy of Mamori wearing cheerleading clothes…


	6. Jealousy is a Monster

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Is it just me, or is my writing getting worse in every chapter? Thank you for still reading "Oh, My Youichi-Sama!", and just as it seemed that I had actually developed a plot, all I could do was to come up with random things. (and sorry if you guys couldn't understand three-quarters of what was happening… sorry… ;;)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 6**

**Jealousy is a Monster**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

An entire week had passed, and it seemed like the misconception that Hiruma has a girlfriend was still alive and kicking.

A lot of people seemed to be interested in it, as even the shy but hard working manager of Oujo White Knights, Kohane Wakana, had called, asking of how the "_girl who caught the devil's heart_" looked like (it might just be because of Takami, though).

Mamori could not help but feel bad for the girl, as she was the one being bombarded by questions like "_how is __Hiruma__ as a boyfriend_", "_does he have any life outside football_", "_is he the real devil_", "_does he have any weakness_", "_where does he hide all his firearms_", "_do you have access to his laptop and/or his 'Devil's Handbook'_, "_where is the road to hell_", and other stuff concerning the devil of a quarterback.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this, Yueno-chan." Said Mamori, as she set down a cup of milk coffee for the young girl, "And it's only been a week…"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"What is it, Yueno-chan…?" asked Mamori, coming over to Yueno's side. The young girl idly brought out her mobile phone. There was a new message for her.

"However did these people get my number?" Yueno said, more to herself than to Mamori. She sighed and opened it anyway.

"_Oi.__ U r __Hiruma's__gf__ r u?_" it read, "_Wer__doz__Hiruma__liv? __Dat__ devil __shuld__ die, u __knw_"

"How rude." Mamori pouted; she didn't know why she felt hurt when she read the message, but it just felt that way. '_They __don't__ know anything about __Hiruma__-kun… how can they say this about him?_' Hiruma might be violent, he might have a bad mouth, but it does not mean that he deserved to die.

Well, it may be from one of his slaves who do not have the balls to stand up against Hiruma head on. (Then again, _who can?_)

"…" Yueno stared at the message, and then deleted it.

Mamori smiled, "That's a wise decision, Yueno-chan. You really should ignore these people."

"Mm?" Yueno looked up at Mamori, "Well… it's not that I mind them, Mamo-nee. It's a waste of time to reply to them because whether I say something nice or bad, the result will be the same."

Mamori remained silent, wondering how a fourteen year old girl like her could say things like that, when in fact, it was supposed to be the time that they were fiery, feisty and rash. '_Hm__… I might be reading too much __shoujo__ manga lately…_' thought Mamori, reminding herself that she shouldn't make a stereotype, and Yueno's attitude was completely normal for a fourteen year old girl. Yueno took a bag of sugar and dumped its contents in the cup.

For the past week, it seemed like the only haven Yueno had was the Devilbats clubhouse; the rest of the Deimon Devilbats did not dare talk about it again since Hiruma basically banned them to do so (somewhere along the lines of "Say anything, die" stuff), although Kurita and Musashi had inquired about it, Hiruma kept on answering the questions vaguely.

The second years rather concluded already that Hiruma and Yueno weren't a couple, but they were still wondering who Yueno really was. She wasn't a help on it though, as she was just as vague as Hiruma when it came to answering personal questions.

"Thank you, Mamo-nee," Yueno muttered quietly as she sipped through pursed lips, "You were saying about the questions I get. It does not bother me, really… I mean the questions, since I really couldn't answer them."

"Hn?"

"Well, because Youichi-sama and I haven't seen each other for such a long time." she replied with such a refreshing smile that it bothered Mamori, "Besides, I think I've seen someone who knows-or rather, reads-Youichi-sama better than I could ever do."

Mamori gave her a surprised look. She never knew someone who knew Hiruma that much, well, except probably from Kurita and Musashi.

"Is it Kurita-kun?" asked Mamori. Yueno shook her head; Mamori asked again, "How about Musashi-kun?"

"It's definitely not a guy." Yueno giggled slightly. She flashed a grin at Mamori, surprising the girl. "I know you know who I am talking about, Mamo-nee."

Mamori turned a slight shade of pink as Yueno smiled at her. The young girl's smile was rather unsettling, as it seemed to prod her into confession of feelings for a certain blonde.

Yueno glanced at her wrist. The watch said it was already five in the afternoon, "Oh no! Mamo-nee, I'm really sorry, I can't stay longer, I have to go back to school!"

"Ah…! O-okay, see you tomorrow, Yueno-chan!" Mamori waved her hand for the girl, who waved back at her just before opening the door.

Right on time, just as Yueno left, Hiruma entered the clubhouse.

"…" Mamori stayed silent as the quarterback slumped on one of the chairs, propped his feet on the top of the reversible table top-slash-roulette table. He was chewing his ever-beloved sugarless gum, his AK-47 was resting before him, and he began to type away on his ever-trusted laptop. Mamori did not notice that she had been staring at him.

Hiruma raised a brow, as he became aware of the fact that she had been watching him ever since he entered the clubhouse, "Am I not allowed to fucking stay here?"

"Ah! N-no…" Mamori burst into a shade of deep red as she answered. She quickly grabbed a broom and began sweeping the place clean.

What the heck was that?! All he did was to look at her and speak, and now she is panicking!

She could hear her heart beat so loudly, wondering whether it was that loud for him to hear-she could not bear it. The _thump-thump_ was loud and clear, anytime from now, Hiruma was going to laugh his ass off because of it.

She glanced a bit at Hiruma as she was mopping the floor, thinking, '_What__ did you do to me, eh, __Hiruma__-kun?_'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Damn that fucking manager_.' Hiruma thought as he hacked another site using his computer, '_why does she __fucking __keep on looking this way?_'

A tiny voice on the back of his mind reasoned (he imagined it to look like the mascot of Devilbats), 'Why are you complaining, Youichi?'

Click.

'_Because it's irritating._'

Click.

'How can it be irritating when you forced your schedule to fit in with hers so you could have the same time of dismissal?'

Click.

'_Che.__ It's so that I could make use of the free manual labor._'

Click.

'Liar.'

Click.

'_…_'

Click.

"Shit." Hiruma swore out loud, as a security window stopped him from hacking a major local bank. "Fucking security system."

"Stop swearing, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori gripped her broom as she faced the devil. The devil snarled, "Shut the fuck up, fucking manager."

"And stop calling me that way!" she pouted. When she turned around, knowing that he will not respond anymore no matter how many times she'd tell him that, she smiled in spite of her self.

This kind of normalcy was what she would miss the most if ever the time comes that they would part ways. She would not like to admit it, but she would probably miss her moniker "fucking manager". (Although it was the same reason why she cried some days ago…)

"Oi, fucking manager." Her ears pricked. Although she loved this kind of normalcy, she still disliked the fact that Hiruma would always pertain to her as 'fucking manager' _now_. Wow. How contradictory could Mamori get because of him?

"I have a _name_." Mamori replied sharply.

POP.

"… so?" Hiruma shot back, his hands still busy. "You're still '_fucking manager_' to _me_."

Unsure whether she was going to take that as a compliment or an insult, Mamori shook her head, and continued to sweep the floor. '_Why do I even bother?_'

"We'll take the team to a karaoke tonight. Get them ready, we'll leave at six." He said, slamming his laptop close.

"Ka-karaoke?" Mamori furrowed her brows. What are they going to do in a karaoke bar?

"You heard me, didn't you?" he said, as he kicked the door of the clubhouse open and left the place. Mamori watched him curiously, as he left.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Whoa!" the team let out awed reactions as they reached their destination. It was not much of a high-classed karaoke bar, but it was HUGE. It did not seem to have many people though, as passers-by just ignored the place (although, Mamori had a feeling that Hiruma was somehow connected about it…).

"Anou… Hiruma-kun," Mamori asked, "what are we doing here?"

"Sing." Hiruma grinned toothily, as the members of the Deimon Amefuto club had shivers run down their spines.

Anything that had something to do with their captain was certainly _not_ safe, let alone, dangerous.

"Can you sing?" asked Musashi, as they entered the karaoke bar. Hiruma replied with his largest toothy grin (fangs included), "I _can_ sing. Kekekeke!"

"Why do I have a feeling that Hiruma-kun is up to something really strange today?" Mamori muttered to Kurita and Musashi. The heavy weight lineman gulped. He and the 60-yard Magnum replied, "Hiruma's planning something."

For the first time, the teens had developed an insane fright about karaoke.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ha?!"

"Haa?!"

"Haaaaaaa?!"

"COOL MAX!" Monta did his pose for no apparent reason at all, except that they were inside the bar. Unlike some karaoke bars, this one seemed to have a communal touch, wherein people would be sharing only karaoke set.

"YA!" Suzuna cheered, "I know this one!" she climbed on the stage, "This karaoke has a point system, right?"

"You're right, _my sister_!" Natsuhiko said, making his usual pose, "But don't worry, my sister! I won't tell anyone that _you can't sing to save your life_! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!" (Note: He is not laughing)

"…"

_Pop-v__ein__-__pop_.

Suzuna ended up jumping on her brother's back multiple times. If it was not for Sena, Natsuhiko might have ended up in the hospital due to physical injuries.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Fufugo!" said Komusubi in his Go-language, pointing at the karaoke station.

"…" (everyone)

"Someone translate." Hiruma said.

They had found a vacant spot just before the stage. There were not much people inside either… actually, it seemed like they were the only ones inside.

"_'If no one will start singing, then this will never end. __I__ say that we should start even if the store is not open! Master should be the first one to sing, for he is the best!_'" a cheery sort of voice answered. A thrasher-like light brown hair appeared from the counter; he was wearing some sort of waiter's uniform, with a _pink_ apron. "Good evening, misters and misses!" he said.

"…" (everyone)

"He understood." Muttered Sena, which was closely followed by Monta, "Yeah, he did."

"…?" the boy gave them a look of surprise, but simply shrugged anyway. He was holding a rag with his right and a disinfectant with his left. He began to wipe the table the Deimons occupied.

Hiruma grinned, "Relative of yours, fucking manager?"

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori glared at him, and turned to the waiter, "I'm sorry, he's just like that."

The boy did not seem older than they were; in fact, he looked younger.

"No problem!" the boy replied with a warm smile, "If you were my relative, I'd be really glad, because nee-san is a very beautiful girl."

Mamori blushed. It had been a while since someone told her she was beautiful. Someone, however, was not pleased by this. Okay, two, actually.

Monta's nostrils flamed with anger as the boy continued on polishing the surface of the table; Hiruma, on the other hand, placed his feet on top of the table where the boy had just cleaned, therefore spoiling the already tidy space.

At first, the boy did not mind. But then, there came the second, the third time, the fourth, the fifth, that even the rest of Deimon was shocked at the unbelievably childish behavior of their captain. (not to mention, out-of-character)

"A-ah…" the boy stopped, sweat forming all over his face as Hiruma's demon form.

"Hiruma-kun, he's just a boy." Mamori went on full-protective-motherly mode as she stepped on between Hiruma and the boy. Hiruma leaned over his face, so that they were just inches apart; as usual, Mamori did not back down, her hands on her waist.

"Che." Hiruma went back to his seat, although he still propped his feet on the table.

"Toshi-kun!" a rather familiar female voice exclaimed, "Tamasine-kun! Come on, help me here!"

The boy's ear pricked (you know how Hiruma's ears in the anime moves), "Anou, excuse me." He bowed a bit and pranced back to the counter, "Coming! (heart)" he then disappeared from their sight.

"What a strange person…" Suzuna muttered. Sena watched with a defeated look as Suzuna seemed to follow the boy with her eyes. She noticed it, "You don't have to be jealous, you know. Teehee."

"I-I'm n-not je-jea-_jealous_!" Sena answered, stuttering, and red all over the face. Suzuna smiled, as she watched the shy boy spluttering incoherent words to explain his side.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: I JUST HAD TO PUT A SENA/SUZUNA THERE. I HAD TO. (Or else, I would feel bad about not putting any)

I am wondering… why do you keep on calling Yueno-chan as Mahiru when it's Maruhi? Just wondering, because there are already two reviews calling Yueno-chan as Mahiru… (unless it's what's in the fic and I just forgot…)

_Tamasine: twin_

_Toshi: mirror image_


	7. Right State of Mind

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: YA-HA, everyone! I hope you liked the previous chapter (I can only wish, though). I've sort of decided this is a PWP fanfiction. I hope you don't mind. Teehee. I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for a while, so I hope this compensates for my lack of HiruMamo. YA-HA!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 7**

**Right State of Mind**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Pitter.__Platter.__Pitter.__Platter.__Pitter.__Platter._

Tiny drops of rain began to fall from the dark sky, cold harsh wind swayed trees from their spot, thunder roared loudly and lightning colored the black sky with light. Slowly, but surely, the branches and twigs were being broken off as the wind clashed with the steady trees and some were already flying with the airstream.

It was a sign that a huge storm was coming.

Many people would've preferred to stay inside the warm and cozy shelters of their homes, while others would've gone to other places where the sun would be glazing over them. No one in their right state of mind would go outside on an obvious storm-inflicted weather, and no one in their right state of mind would run a marathon under such conditions.

No one.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Run, fucking fatass!" Hiruma's voice roared triumphantly against the roaring thunder. Deimon Devilbats' American football team, despite the obvious terrible weather, was running their usual riverbank run; not only that, but they too had placed masks over their nose and mouth, just like before they went against Oujou White Knights for the place in the Finals.

No one in his or her right state of minds will do anything outside this heavy rain… Well, it did say "_right state of mind_", right?

No girls too in their right state of minds will follow this group of insane people.

"Oi, fucking manager!" Hiruma turned his head in 180 degrees, he faced Deimon's manager who was riding a bike at that time, Mamori, "Don't call me that, Hiruma-kun!"

"You got the fucking forecast wrong, fucking manager!" he pointed his gun at her, although he didn't fire. Mamori retorted almost instantly, "I _didn't_! I got it right, Hiruma-kun! I told you there'll be a storm in the morning!"

"He's no longer listening, Mamo-nee." Suzuna pointed out. She was wearing her skates, and she too was following the boys.

"Ah. I know." Mamori mumbled a little.

People can just pretend that there's some kind of "Devilbat disease" and these two girls were infected by it, thus they're not in their right state of mind.

"Run, fucking weaklings, run! YA-HA!" Hiruma shouted his throat hoarse as he had another run of his bullets. His underlings replied with their legs, running their best, not because they were afraid of his bullets, nor because of what Hiruma might do to them if they don't, but because…

"Hurry up, fucking shrimps! The fucking manager-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-just said that there's a big flash flood coming! Kekekeke!" laughed Hiruma, as if what they were doing was just a big joke.

"Seems like there's only one person enjoying this," muttered Jumonji. This however, was not an opinion. It was a fact.

It was also a fact that a humungous flash flood was coming.

"Shit, those fucking brats! This is why I told them to hurry." Cursed Hiruma, as they raced against the rolling waves of stinky and seemingly polluted gutter water.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Some could say it was a lucky strike, or a lucky seven, or lucky anything, but just before the flood swallowed them whole, an abnormally speeding bus stops right in front of the huge wave, taking its impact.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" a shrill voice surprised the Devilbats. A girl, no taller than Suzuna, was shouting; she was wearing a bunny suit, complete with bunny ears and heeled black stilettos; her outfit then caused Monta, Toganou, and Kuroki to have massive nosebleeds. The girl seemed to notice them as she pointed a finger at them, "Look! You almost caught them! What if the bus crashed to them?!"

"Oh, look, Toshi. It's them, right?" one of the brown haired twins said. His twin replied, "Who? Them?"

"Yeah. You know, those guys from the karaoke bar last time?" he waved at them, "Yo! You're from Deimon, right?"

Hiruma gave a toothy and sinister grin, "Kekekeke. Lady luck is in our side today, fucking brats."

Only idiots would let strangers hitch in their ride, as most of the horror movies had already implied.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Deimon Devilbats was really lucky. Just before the storm worsened, they stumbled on some junior high school students from Shakugan Junior High, and much to their luck, because of Aoko Mikuru's (the girl in bunny suit) niceness, they were now boarding a bus with them.

"Dude, you could call your parents, or guardian, dude." One of the boys said, as he threw a mobile phone at Sena, "You know, dude, if the storm won't stop until tonight, dude, no choice but to stay at our place, dude, unless you want to get washed with water from the gutter, dude."

"What's with his 'dude' thing? It's pissing me off." Kuroki snarled.

"Habit." The twins replied.

"What's with his 'dude' thing? It's pissing me off." Jumonji seconded.

"Habit." The twin replied, they looked at each other, "Didn't we tell you that already?"

"What's with his 'dude' thing? It's pissing me off." Toganou third-ed.

The twins looked at each other, and pointed at the Huh Kyoudai, "Exactly what you're doing."

"It's coming." Sena said, as they watched the Huh Kyoudai's reaction.

"HA?" Toganou grit his teeth.

"HAA?" Jumonji exclaimed.

"HAAA?!" Kuroki grinded his teeth.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" they said in unison.

"It has been a long time since we heard that." The Deimon Devilbats all said in unison.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It took them less than half an hour to arrive at their destination; the road was slippery and it was still raining. It seemed like the storm wasn't going to calm down anywhere soon. One of the boys, Sawamura Toshi, was the guy from the karaoke bar who was the victim of Hiruma's attention at that time; his twin brother, Tamasine (also known as Tama), was also there.

"So that's why you guys almost got caught by the flood." Toshi said, as he tossed some towels at them. "Knew it was strange, no one in their right minds would run in a storm."

"Uhm… Yeah." The Devilbats replied hesitantly, as their demonic captain was within earshot.

"Oh, almost there. Mikuru, stop the bus." Tama and Toshi then went outside to open the gates.

"Do you think they're here?" Mikuru squeaked, as she seemed to look for any signs of life outside. A silhouette of a huge house could be seen from a far, "I mean, Minato-kun and Hiru-chan."

The gates opened, as Toshi and Tama pushed them. The bus slowly entered the grounds, which was rather rocky and uneven, as the bus seemed to jump every now and then.

"They should be, as I don't think they'd be anywhere else." Replied a blonde guy from the back. "Unless you're thinking that Minato suddenly had a calling for love of rain."

'_Minato?_' Sena thought. He knew he had heard that name somewhere…

"By Minato… you mean, Minato Kyousuke-san?" asked Suzuna, who was drying her hair with a towel. Tama and Toshi had entered the bus again, "Huh? H-How'd you know Minato? Are you his friends from elementary…?"

"Ah, no… we just met him some weeks ago." Monta butted in.

"Oh." Mikuru muttered, looking rather downhearted, "I thought you were his friends from elementary… you know, just in case he… oh!" she clapped her hands together as they stopped in front of the mansion's porch. Two figures seemed to wait for them; one was a girl and the other was a boy. They were, however, extremely familiar with the Devilbats.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Y-Yueno-chan!" Mamori exclaimed as they got off the bus. The young black-haired girl gave them a surprised look as Mamori hugged her tightly, followed by Suzuna. "Are you alright? Have you been eating well? Are you sick? Why haven't you visited us for a while?"

It seemed like Mamori had made Yueno as part of her little family of brats rather instinctively. She then bombarded the girl of questions fitted for a mother; Suzuna was not of any help either, as she kept on asking questions why Yueno and Minato were together that time.

"Ah… Mamo-nee!" she replied, "I was… uh, kinda busy… er… with _them_." she pointed at the rest of the boys and girls who came out of the bus. "And, no, Suzuna-chan, it's definitely not like that." She turned to the older boy, "Kyousuke, (Huh Kyoudai and Suzuna with the usual antenna picking up signals: She called him _again_ with his first name!) please take the stuff inside."

"…" Minato grunted and shook his head, "Yeah, sure, my kohai."

"Stop calling me your kohai." She snapped at him. Minato blinked, "Well, you're a second year, and I'm a third year, so you're a kohai, right?"

Before Yueno could even reply to his remark, he went inside the bus. Yueno crossed her arms and shook her head.

"What a pain, that Kyousuke." They heard Yueno mutter. Somehow, it was quite different from the first time they saw the two together: the first time they met them, it was more like '_Yueno__ the lost kohai_' and '_Minato the senpai_'; right now, it was something else.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Juniors' house was HUGE.

It wasn't flashy, or extravagant, but it was really, really huge, as there were exactly fifteen people boarding on the house. The house belonged to Minato Kyousuke's parents, who were presumed to be currently out of the country; Sawamura Toshi and Tamasine also lived in with Minato, so were Aoko Mikuru, Shizuka Kai (the blonde guy), Natsume Ayashi, Takahashi Kaein, Kurosaki Jun, Ishida Misaki, Chigaki Kouryu, Hyuuga Neru, Gokura Shou, Yamato Ringo, and Hajime Eri, two of which were girls.

"I thought you said that there were fifteen of you boarding this place?" said Mamori. Mikuru, who already changed to normal clothes, nodded, "Yeah. There are fifteen of us here."

"Coffee?" Yueno's head popped from the kitchen, "Or would you rather have hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate MAX!" Monta did his usual pose, gaining a remark from Yueno, "You didn't have to do that pose if you wanted to have hot chocolate, you know."

"Hey, Hiru-chan." Tama exclaimed, "He's here, right? The guy you were talking about?"

"Eh?" Yueno gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Toshi bumped his brother, "That _quarterback_! The one-" he wasn't able to finish talking though, as Shizuka pushed him aside, "I do remember her talking about him once-"

"Yeah! That guy!" another said, as they described a guy with blonde spiky hair, sharp blue eyes, two hoops on each of his elf-like ears, and a wide sinister toothy grin on his lips all the time. Mikuru remarked, "Hm. In short, a guy who looks like he spent seventeen years of his life in hell…?"

"More like demonic, dude." Tama replied, "Now that I think about it… didn't Toshi tell us about a Deimon who kept on placing his feet over the table last time?"

"Aaaahhh…" Deimon Devilbats didn't need anyone to point it out to them. They knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Oh you mean, Hiruma-san?" said Sena.

"So it was him? He sure doesn't look anywhere like you, Yueno." Said Minato, as he followed Yueno. He was holding a tray like the girl before him.

Yueno replied, "I'm not complaining if he doesn't. Oh, he's not here." She remarked as she turned her head from left to right, "I mean, Youichi-sama… and I was going to ask him what kind of coffee would he like." She said thoughtfully.

"Black coffee." Answered Mamori. Everyone turned their looks at her, "I-I mean, Hiruma-kun _always_ drinks black coffee."

Toshi and Tama went to Mamori, with wide grins spread on their faces, they teased her, "Oh! How'd you know that, Mamori-san? Is Mamori-san that fond of Hiruma-san that you know that?"

"HEY!" Monta pointed at the two, "That's not like that!"

"Why so, monkey-san?" they asked. This however was taken as an insult by Monta.

"M-monkey?!" Monta's sight darkened as he drummed his chest instinctively, "I'm not a monkey! Mukyaa!"

"Oh." They heard someone say. After that Minato entered the room with a pet on a cage, he pointed at Monta then at the pet, "Relatives?"

"INSULT MAX!" Monta pointed at the younger boy. Toganou, however, said, "We were wondering about that too."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Just after Yueno left to make a coffee for Hiruma, Mamori asked her if she could be the one to make it. The younger girl happily made way for her, much to Mamori's surprise. It was somewhat hard to leave the room that they occupied, because everyone was making loud ruckus.

Monta and the Sawamura brothers were throwing insults at each other while Sena and Mikuru (the bunny suit girl) were trying to stop them from killing each other; the Huh Kyoudai plus Komusubi seemed to pick a fight with four of Mikuru's housemates (Kai, Jun, Kaein and Misaki), Ayashi (the other girl) was talking with Suzuna about stuff they do in the house.

It was definitely not a place for Hiruma to stay at the moment. They were going to have a match in days time, and she knew he had to have concentration. Hiruma could concentrate in different situations, Mamori was aware of that; but she also knew that he preferred to be alone in times such as this.

Bringing a small cup of bitter black coffee, Mamori entered an almost deserted room.

How she knew that he would be here, she had no idea; she just felt so. Somehow, she felt that he would be here, probably thinking of a way to win their next 'war' against their next opponent.

Just as she suspected, he was indeed in that room, sitting on the hard chair, with his feet propped on top of the table, and typing his heart away in his laptop, or was he surfing the net for any clues on their next opponent?

She walked slowly and lightly, so that she would not disturb him while he was thinking, but somehow, she knew she'd disturb him, sooner or later.

"What are you doing here, fucking manager?" Hiruma popped his sugarless gum, he had stopped from typing. On the screen of his trusty laptop, different sites and different pictures were scattered everywhere.

'_Here goes nothing._' Mamori thought as she placed the cup on top of the table, "Nothing, Hiruma-kun."

"Nothing? Then what's with the cup?" he sneered. Mamori pouted, and turned defensive, "If you don't want it, fine." She was about to take the cup from the table when Hiruma quickly took it, and drank its contents.

"I thought-" Mamori furrowed her brows. Sometimes, she could not fully comprehend how his mind worked… well, not only sometimes, but most of the times, actually.

"I didn't say I didn't want it." Hiruma replied smoothly. He watched her from the corner of his eye and smirked in true Hiruma style, "Why'd you give me coffee, fucking manager? Don't tell me you like me already? Kekeke!"

Hiruma was just provoking her, even Mamori knew that. Taking the higher road, Mamori turned on her heels and proceeded to leave the room; however, before leaving the room, she changed her mind, as she said something that made the world stop rotating, made sugar turn to salt, made water to wine, and made Hiruma almost drop his usual mask.

"Yeah. Maybe I do." She said calmly, albeit loud enough for Hiruma to hear. She closed the door almost immediately, as she felt blood rush on her face; Mamori almost cursed as she heard the door slide. What was she thinking?!

With her action, she did not see Hiruma splutter out the coffee he was drinking, she did not see Hiruma's eyes widen with shock, and she did not see a face quite inconceivable that Hiruma made.

Hiruma had-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: Ya-ha! I'm sorry for the mistake on an Author's Note in an earlier chapter. I called Maruhi as Mahiru, and I think, it caused the confusion (or at least my confusion) of Maruhi Yueno's name. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I know, this chapter is just like babbles of stuff. I'm sort of disoriented at the moment, sorry.

POLL: Theme for next chapter?

A.) Train

B.) Skates

C.) Chocolate

D.) Roses

Your answers will be very much thanked.

Please READ AND REVIEW!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	8. The Last Box

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hm. Thank you for reviewing and reading the previous chapter! (Don't worry about the too many OC characters, not all of them will be present in the next chapters... I just wanted them to have names. Teehee.)

**WARNING: MAJOR OOC **(I think) **FOR HIRUMA AND MAMORI**

_(Just in case)_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 8**

**The Last Box**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Anezaki Mamori was in deep shit. She knew it, but she'd rather not say it. Saying such rude things weren't like her at all.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

'_Why… why… why did I have to say that?!_' Mamori thought as she rolled on her baby pink mattress covered bed, '_Stupid, stupid Mamori._'

For a discipline committee officer, Mamori had already skipped three school days, three committee meeting, and more importantly, three American football training-practices. She wanted to shout and curse herself for being such a paranoid just because of a two sentences; this was not normal for Anezaki Mamori, who was an honor student, a discipline committee officer, a model student, and a good manager.

However, we also need to know why she was acting such.

"Don't tell me you like me already? Kekekekekeke!" the cackling voice of the demonic captain and quarterback of Deimon Devilbats' American football team immediately struck on Mamori's mind, along with the spiky dyed blonde hair, the ridiculous hoop earrings on his elf-like ears, the bared teeth from that callous grin plastered on his face, and that demonic almost inhuman eyes of his.

"Yeah. Maybe I do." Was her reply. Mamori pulled her fluffy pillow and covered her face with it.

A normal high school girl would probably blush and stutter when her crush comes near her, or whenever his name would be mentioned… fainting was possible too, if that person is like Sakuraba Haruto, a former model of the Jerry Production. But what's a girl to do when the person she had told of this was the devil incarnate… or worse, the devil in his real form?! Especially someone who seemed to enjoy shaming other people…

It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her tiny pinprick (okay, not pinprick) crush on him, but more of…

'_ARGH._' Mamori turned again, '_I can't even think properly today…_ _should I go to school… if I don't then I'll be behind the class__… I wonder what he'll do today…__ ugh… why am I even thinking of that…_'

Finally after three days of being absent, Mamori decided that it was time for her to get back on her feet as a discipline committee officer, model student, and the Devilbats' manager. She pulled down her blanket and slowly sat up.

It was still five fifteen in the morning.

"Well… better get started." With a yawn, Mamori left her comfortable and feathery bed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"How much?" he asked, pulling his really thick wallet out of nowhere.

The seller, who woke up early in the morning because of this horrible person's call, stuttered, "O-o-one…"

The customer raised a brow, "Fucking _one_ yen? Are you shitting me around?"

"Ah, no, no!" he could feel the dizziness of being just woken up, "It's one thousand yen… sir."

"Che." He pulled out crisp bills, "Fresh?"

Chills ran down the baker's spine. Fresh… what?!

Sensing the person's incapability to think correctly, the devil said, "Fresh from the fucking oven."

"EH?!" the baker looked even more scared, that was until the devil showed him the contents of the bag he just gave, "Ah… yes, of course, of course."

The devil turned to leave, and so the baker let out a big sigh. Then the devil turned his head in complete 180 degrees, almost sending the baker to the ambulance; he asked, "Where's the nearest factory?"

"…" the baker stood still for exactly one whole minute. "Uh… what factory?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Just a few more buttons…" Mamori whispered as she buttoned her blouse. Her chestnut hair was a little wet, and some of her notebooks were scattered on her bed. There was nothing to worry, though, as it was just six in the morning.

'_Hm. Plenty of time to run through my assignments… although I'm sure they've already tackled this already…_' she thought. Mamori wanted to regret not coming to school, but doing so will not do her any good; it was, after all, her decision not to go to class.

'_Now that I think about it…_' Mamori was now pulling up her socks, '_it's strange… nobody even called__… Hiruma would normally-', she glanced at her mobile phone. No one had called her, not even sent her an SMS, '-call and shout…'_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Mamori? Are you awake?" it was her mother.

"Oh! Yes, mom." Answered Mamori, opening the door. Her mother had a tray of sandwiches and a glass of juice for Mamori.

"Are you feeling better? You haven't gotten out of bed for the past few days… is your period over?" she asked, "I'm your mother and yet you didn't tell me that you were having dysmenorrheal pain when you have."

"Uhm. Sorry, mom… I, ah, didn't want to bother you." Mamori replied.

"So you're going to school today?" she asked.

Mamori took a deep breath, "Yes."

"That's good." Her mother replied, "A friend of yours from school called a couple of times asking why you didn't go to school. That friend of yours even came here yesterday to check on you, but you were sleeping."

"Was it Sena?" asked Mamori.

"… well, it's been a while since I've seen that little boy, so I'm not sure. But he came by earlier, and he wanted to give you these."

Mamori's eyes widened. Her favorite!

"Mm! Kariya's creampuffs!" Mamori exclaimed, "That Sena! He and Suzuna might've bought these… eh… but isn't it too early?"

"I thought so too, but he seemed okay walking alone earlier."

"… Sena? Walking alone in the morning…?" Mamori frowned. "Oh well… maybe he's becoming braver already… he _is_ Eyeshield 21." She smiled a little, "I'm taking this, mom."

"Oh you're not going to eat here this morning?" asked her mother. Mamori shook her head, "Well… yeah. I've missed a lot of things for three days, I got to catch up with my classmates!"

With that, Mamori left the Anezaki household.

"Hn? Oh, I forgot!" her mother exclaimed. A single letter posted on the fridge, tiny scrawny letters written on the envelope.

_To: The __Fuc__ Deimon's American Football Club Manager_

"I knew I should've brought that boy's letter along with the creampuffs." Mamori's mother sighed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mamori wondered if it was a good idea to go to school. That loud beating on her chest returned, now louder than it was earlier.

It was such a surprise that the people she was walking with on the streets could not hear them. They were on a fast, loud, and rather irregular beat that it even scared Mamori.

'_Calm down, Anezaki Mamori._' She told herself, '_This… this is just a normal day. It's not the end of the world, right? Just because you con-con-con…_' if it wasn't for the fact that Mamori doesn't swear, she would've sworn and cursed just thinking about how she _almost_ confessed that she _liked_ Hiruma… well, she did say _maybe_. But still…!

If Hiruma was able to make her love of creampuffs as an item for blackmail… then being a discipline committee officer, he would _definitely_ use it against her! Mamori could now imagine…

"_Kekekeke! The discipline committee officer has what? A crush? Reeeeaaaally?!_" she imagined him cackling his black heart out, "_On who??? On ME??? Kekekekeke!__ The disciple committee officer has a crush on the disciple committee's number one enemy! Kekekekeke!_"

Well, maybe not exactly like that, but something along the lines… but just thinking about what might happen (or what happened in the past few days of her absence) when she comes back to school.

'_Ugh. I think I'm going to have a headache._' That time, Anezaki Mamori had convinced herself that it was going to be such a crappy day, if it wasn't for those real tasty Kariya cream puffs that Sena brought her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Reality was stranger than fiction.

Mamori was so sure that their teacher said that they were going to have a test _today_, so why did their teacher say that they were going to have it in four days' time? She double checked the schedules from her organizer and was very sure that their assignment on Differential Calculus was due two days ago, so why did their teacher say it was going to be due _tomorrow_? She triple checked her notes to make sure that their English quiz was yesterday, so why did their teacher say that they will have their quiz three days after?

What was happening?!

And most of all… where was Hiruma?!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In some dark alleys of school…

"Kekekeke. You understand, don't you?" an evil cackle resounded heavily in such atmosphere. It was like an echo of a hundred evil laughter by different villains of shounen, shoujo, mystery, and horror genres.

"…" every single teacher felt that their pores were expanding in an exponential rate, and water in their bodies were being flushed out through them. They however nodded at his whim.

The devil opened his black book which was equal to the book of immediate death, "… well, if you don't, consider yourselves dead! Kekekekeke!"

'_I know I've cheated my wife a couple of times_…' their principal thought, as the devil licked his devil's pen before scribbling it on the notebook of the damned.

'_I've taken some of those creamy and delicious food from the school cafeteria…_' Deimon's Physical Education teacher cried silent tears.

'_I confess that I love S&M…_' the vice-principal sobbed quietly.

'_I maybe a pedophilia but…_' their buxom teacher in Mathematics bit her handkerchief in desperation.

And they all have one thought in mind, '_Was that enough__ to suffer this __kind of ordeal-no, TORTURE!-__ in our teaching careers…?!_'

And they all cursed that day when Hiruma Youichi decided to enter Deimon Senior High School. They also cursed themselves for letting him in.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Something is up." Mamori said, her hands on her hips. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

The Deimon Devilbats' American football team were all in a row, cowering in surprise (and a little fear) of their beloved manager. Well, it wasn't everyday that you could see sweet Mamori lecturing a person about right manners in an extreme way… who wasn't named Hiruma Youichi though.

"A… anou… Mamori-neechan…" Sena began to mumble, "You see… ah… we sort of yeah made this uh with um like uh…"

"Sena." Mamori said, making Sena's spine tingle. He knew what she was going to say… he definitely… "Does Hiruma-kun have something to do with this?"

"Ah… ah? A ha ha…" Sena looked away from Mamori, scratching the back of his head like the usual. The rest of the Devilbats looked away from Mamori whenever she would look at them in the eye, especially Kurita.

Even though it took them fifteen precious minutes of their time standing without doing anything, none of them dared to speak. Yes, not even Monta, who would usually have heavy nosebleeds whenever Mamori was near.

"If you're not saying anything, then it only means one thing." She pursed her lips; grabbing her trusty broom, Anezaki Mamori, despite the fear that her '_secret_' be exposed to people, stomped her way to their club room also known as Deimon's School Casino also known as Private Property of the Deimon Devilbats' American football club also known as Hiruma's secondary house.

'_It's probably very dirty right now, with that Hiruma-kun turning the place into a pigsty again._' She thought, holding her broom tightly, '_It's probably cobwebbed with dirty dishes, dirty glasses, dirty floor… who the hell does he think will clean that place__ if not me_'

It's also called Hiruma's lair, for some obscure reason. (1)

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori slammed the door open with her broom, as if challenging the person inside… not. "Eh?"

Mamori felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets.

The clubhouse was clean. Not a single speck of dust on top of the table, under the closet, on the glass, on the floor, on the cashier… it was strange. It was just like how things were three days ago, just before they left for their usual practice.

Neat.

Tidy.

How strange.

"Wait a minute…" muttered Mamori, the gears on her brilliant mind was starting to move once again. "Could it be…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Do you think she noticed?" said Juumonji as they watched the manager tread heavily from their club house.

Kuroki replied, "Maybe."

"Well, maybe not." said Toganou.

"But she's part of the smartest trio in Deimon, there's no way she couldn't find out anything." Reasoned Kurita, "Remember, when we had our field day?"

"… ugh. Better not remember that." They all said, just in time, as Mamori was just some meters away.

"But… you see, Mamori-neechan, she's a little…" Sena pointed his index fingers together.

"You guys…" Mamori said, catching the American football players' attention.

"It's coming!" they all said.

"… you cleaned the room very well. I really thought that you would forget to clean the room!" she said, "That was really nice of you, doing the work when Mamori is not around." Basically, she was in her 'Mamo-kaasan mode'.

"Mamori-neechan is a little prejudiced, you know." Whispered Sena.

Coming from a person who was misjudged by Mamori, the rest of the Devilbats couldn't find any better reason for her complete ignorance of the whole thing.

"I can't imagine her knowing about it though." Said Musashi quite calmly.

"I wonder… what will Mamori-neechan say…" said Sena, as they watched the happy manager pick up her Kariya creampuff filled bag.

"No. More like what will _he_ say." the Huh Kyoudai all said, in unison. Sena couldn't help but agree… but then, maybe… just maybe he knew about her infamous prejudice.

For that reason, maybe… _he_ did it on purpose.

'_But __if that's like that… __would__n't__ it be like… he likes Mamori-neechan?_' Sena rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. '_Nah._'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was already five in the afternoon, and Mamori still had to cook dinner. Surprisingly, Hiruma was not present on their practice, and nor was he in their classroom; but that did not make him any less scarier than he usually was, as it seemed like their classmates looked tenser than they usually do. The Devilbats were doing great too, even without Hiruma chasing them with his heavy armory and sharp bullet passes. But all the same, Hiruma was _nowhere_, and that worried Mamori.

That morning, she was worried that Hiruma was going to expose her little rendezvous with him at the mansion, and tell everyone that '_the discipline committee officer likes the discipline committee's enemy number one_'; right now, she was worried that something bad happened to him.

Kurita and Musashi refused to tell her where he was when she asked them under the excuse of asking him about their next match; Yukimitsu and Doboroku-sensei weren't any help either, as they seemed to go from one topic to another. She didn't want to disturb the first years though, as they seemed to be the ones who were getting beaten up by their practices.

"Why are you all alone…?" the glasses glinted against the afternoon sun. Mamori exclaimed, "Ah! Yueno-chan!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Missing?" Yueno asked with a tone of disbelief, "Youichi-sama?"

Mamori nodded. Well, if Yueno did not know where he was…

"Hm. Are you sure that he's missing?" the young girl said, twirling her twin braided hair with her finger.

"Eh?"

"I mean, Youichi-sama." She replied, "Really, do you believe that he's missing?" Mamori remained silent for a little while. "Do you?" asked Yueno as she tilted her head sideward, as if pressing the matter.

"Honestly?" said Mamori, "I don't… but… Hiruma-kun has _never_ skipped a practice, and I know, hell will break lose before that happens…"

"Then why are you worried?" asked Yueno. A bell from an ice cream stall rang, "Hm. Want some ice cream first?"

"Ah…! Well…" Mamori hesitated. After all, she just met the young girl. Conversely, Yueno smiled, "It's okay, Mamori-neesan. It's on Youichi-sama."

"EH?!"

"… uh." She coughed, "I mean, let's talk about him later. While eating ice cream."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I thought you liked cream." Muttered Yueno, as she watched Mamori _devour_ the chocolate flavored ice cream in awe. "Seems like you like chocolates as well, Mamori-neesan."

"Ah, yeah. I actually like sweets, although Kariya cream puffs are really different because they have this really nice crispy feeling whenever I bite-"

"Uh. Anou… Mamori-neesan…?"

"-and it's fluffy contents are really yum! They also have cinnamon and almonds and… uh," Mamori noticed that people were already staring at her, ", uh… they're… really tasty. Yes."

"Mamori-neesan is an otaku of cream puffs…" Yueno muttered in disbelief.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"… and it was really strange, because it was like time has turned back." Said Mamori, "I know it's really strange, but everything, really everything… was like before I was absent from school. What a coincidence… no more like a miracle, if you ask me."

Yueno watched her senpai closely.

"Ne, Mamori-neesan."

"Yes?"

"… do you believe in coincidences?" asked Yueno, "I mean… do you really think that it was _mere coincidence_ that made that happen? Classes were suspended?"

Mamori sighed, "Actually, I don't think it's a coincidence. It would be too much if it were, the fact that Deimon is basically under Hiruma-kun's control (much to us, discipline committee officers' dismay), makes it less probable for it to be an accident."

"You pretty much answered your doubts, Mamori-neesan." Answered Yueno. "Thanks for the last piece of creampuff, by the way." With that Yueno waved, and disappeared in the sea of passers-by.

"W-what? Hey, wait, Yueno-chan!" shouted Mamori, as she clutched the Kariya cream puff plastic bag. She could feel the last hard box of cream puff inside it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the end, Mamori wasn't able to go back home on time and her mother had to cook dinner for them. That time too, Mamori's mother handed her the letter that was supposed to be with the cream puffs; without looking at the handwriting, nor its contents, Mamori grabbed the paper and walked to her room.

"Oh, lucky! There's still one left!" Mamori happily chirped as she took out the box. "Hn… since when did Kariya-chou placed their creampuffs inside boxes like this?" Mamori was about to open the box when she discerned the letter, "Hm… must be from Sena. He did give these cream puffs after all… oh, I forgot to thank him! Better call Sena later! I wonder what's inside the let-"

Mamori froze.

'_This… this handwriting._'

Those scribbles, those tiny, tetchy, sketchy, scrawny handwriting… it was…

'_To: The __Fuc__ Deimon's American Football Club Manager__'_

Mamori ripped the envelop to read its contents:

'_Oi, fucking manager, can't write it down or your mother wouldn't give this fucking letter to you_' Mamori felt her brow twitch at his writing. But somehow…

'… _You fucking girls-_' Mamori gave a snort. This guy definitely does not know the word '_decency_'. '-_why do you end up having something as trivial as that fucking dysmenorrhea when the Christmas Bowl's just some fucking fights away?_'

"…" Mamori felt blush creeping on her face. She knew there was no reason for her to be blushing, but… reading a letter from the person she _somehow_ _liked_ was making her heart beat faster and louder than it normally does. So this was how it was to like someone… for real?

'_You better get well __fucking __soon, fucking manager.__ – Hiruma Youichi, Captain_' It said.

Mamori felt she was going to faint.

She knew she shouldn't look too much on it-much less want- but Hiruma, the man who only has humanity when it comes to American football, wrote to her that she should get well f-er-soon. Well, there is the fact that she's the manager of the American football club. But still…!

Mamori giggled. It was like being in middle school again!

"_Hn?_" she then noticed his P.S.

'_P.S.: I know you'll be up in no time when you see those Kariya cream puffs, Creampuff Monster. I bought them, so don't you DARE miss another fucking practice__ today_'

"UGH! That evil, evil Hiruma-kun!" Mamori crumpled the paper with her own hands and threw it on the foot of her bed. "How dare he…!" she fumed and went to take another creampuff. "Wait… didn't Yueno-chan say…"

'_Thanks for the last piece of creampuff, by the way_'

Mamori stared at the unbranded box before her. It had her name on it, nothing more, nothing less.

"This… isn't a cream puff." She muttered. '_Should I open it?__ Or should I not?_'

Truthfully, there was a one percent chance that Hiruma accidentally placed some box in the bag, and a ninety-nine percent that he planned it. However, there was no note whatsoever of its existence in the letter.

'_What if it's a recorder?_' thought Mamori. She then stared at the box. There was no benefits for Hiruma if he's going to blackmail her for eating cream puffs, now that he had that '_the discipline committee officer ate behind our backs_' blackmail. Mamori reached out for the box with caution, as if a bomb was ready to explode in any given time.

"…!" Mamori shook her head.

"What am I doing?" she sighed, "Hiruma-kun might be crazy, and insane sometimes… but he's never really hurt anyone, right?" Mamori took the box and unwrapped it.

What's inside the box, however surprised her.

For a person like Hiruma, it was almost impossible!

_'__"… do you believe in coincidences?" _

_"I mean… do you really think that it was mere coincidence that made that happen? Classes were suspended?"_

_"Actually, I don't think it's a coincidence. It would be too much if it were, the fact that Deimon is basically under Hiruma-kun's control , makes it less probable for it to be an accident."_

_"You pretty much answered your doubts, Mamori-neesan."__'_

Mamori clutched her blanket. "He… that tricky guy… Last time against Shinryuuji, he was able to stop the time, and now… he turned back time. That evil time magician…" Mamori bit her lip. She knew there was nothing special in what he gave, but still, Mamori wondered how much effort Hiruma did just for him to give her this, and not only this box, but the fact that he had bothered to suspend the classes…

Mamori opened the box and took a single ball from it; she unwrapped its gold-tinted wrapper and revealed a rather bumpy looking chocolate ball. There were things that looked like rice crisps all over it. She popped it inside her mouth, feeling the sweetness and roughness of the chocolate.

"Eh…?!" Mamori found herself crying, and she didn't know why.

It wasn't the first time that someone gave her box of Ferrero Rocher, nor was it the first time someone gave her chocolates. In fact, she _always_ gets these kinds of sweets. Yet, no one, except for this devil, had made her cry for something so simple.

She wondered if it was because of the person who gave it. Tears still rolled from her eyes, as she took another piece and unlike the first one, she only bit off a small portion from it. She wanted to remember this feeling. She wanted to remember what it tasted like. She wanted it to last. She wanted to remember, that it was the first time that Hiruma ever gave her chocolates. Because tomorrow…

Tomorrow, everything will be back the way it was. That she was sure of. Back to the usual rampaging of firearms, back to fights with him, back to the brooms, back to the field, and back to her work. There was a high percentage that he only cared because she was a useful manager, not to mention, free labor, but she knew it was better that way.

Christmas Bowl was just some fights to go, and she couldn't go haywire with her feelings during a match. In the field, he was the captain, the quarterback, the tactician, the time magician; she was the manager, the secretary. It was important.

Important for the team, important for him, and important for her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In her sleep, she muttered as she snuggled the box to her chest, "Thank you… Hiruma-kun."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: OMG. Such a LOOOOONG chapter. (I'm proud of it, did it in one sitting… although that was a good four-hour computer session. My eyes hurt MAX!) I hope you guys liked it! (prods you with Hiruma-sama's AK-47 so that you'll review)

(Yes… I do feel extremely jealous whenever I read a fic that has six hundred reviews… ah, my mediocre skills. But I have to do my best like Sakuraba-kun! In a world of geniuses, a mediocre person MUST do his/her best! YA-HA!)

These names are of course, just made up. If it was indeed called by those names, then cool. I'm a seer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	9. Fucking Skating

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: This would be the first time, I think, that I'm going for a mostly-Hiruma POV, so I'm asking for an apology in advance. And... I don't know what's wrong with today that I ended up having this irreversible italicized fonts. I swear when this weird phenomenon is through, I'll definitely change this to regular fonts. Please bear with me! (Cries)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 9**

**Fucking Skating**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma Youichi had no idea what happen, how it happened, and who did who.

All he knew was his team – the entire Deimon Devilbats' American football team, along with the idiot's sister, were all wearing skates.

Ice skates, that is.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma raised a thin brow, "Oi, fucking manager." He called out at the girl who had seemingly gotten the hang of whatever they were doing. She looked back.

"Oh, you're awake, Hiruma-kun." She replied brightly.

Too brightly.

"Oh you're awake, my face, fucking manager." Hiruma growled. He immediately retaliated though, "How the fuck did I get here?"

"Kurita-kun carried you from the clubhouse." She replied, smiling. Hiruma raised a brow. Then it struck him.

Did that fucking fatty carry him piggyback?! **FUCK IT**! Wait… he couldn't go on rampage without a concrete reason. He must think, get that fucking gears of his fucking brain work. Thinking of a way to know whether the fucking fatty carried him in the most humiliating way, he retorted"How'd you do that, it was locked."

"Well, Kurita-kun said that you'd kill him if he took you piggyback-" Mamori replied thoughtfully. The look on her face seemed to imply that it was such a shame that he didn't.

'_Good for him._' Thought Hiruma, although he wanted to curse Mamori for making a face like _that_.

"So Musashi-kun-" she continued.

'?!' Hiruma froze. If that fucking old man did anything remotely strange…

"-suggested that we use a stretcher instead." She said, pointing at a stretcher, just some feet away from Hiruma. He wondered if he was going to believe it, but since it was Mamori… but still. Stretcher?! Didn't they think that he would look like a fucking corpse?!

'…'

And to think that he thought that Musashi wasn't an idiot. Maybe staying too much with the idiotic bunch of freshmen weren't helping his friend after all. He snarled, "And what are we doing in this fucking rink?"

"Practice." She smiled.

Okay. He was not the person who had the right whatsoever to think this, but… '_What the fuck?_'

"Stop fucking around, fucking manager! How is this fucking ice rink our practice when we're not fucking figure skaters!" Hiruma shouted loudly that someone slipped and got his ass bumped with the cold surface. The fucking shrimp had his hand on his back.

"Sena!" Mamori exclaimed, immediately rushing to the shrimp's side.

Hiruma grunted. He did not like being ignored like this, especially when he was in the middle of a conversation. He raised a brow as Mamori held Sena's hand while helping him stand up.

'_Fucking shrimp, can't even stand alone. Fucking manager, always babying that fucking shrimp._' Hiruma's face split into a horrific grin, his teeth bared in a devilish manner.

'_Time for explosives._'

However, before he could even bring out a single gun, she already had her broom ready to defy his wants.

"Not _here_, Hiruma-kun!" she gripped her broom tightly.

Hiruma sneered, "Then fucking tell me why are we fucking here, fucking manager! In less than 5 fucking words!"

"EH?!" everyone within earshot twisted their heads to the heating battle between the two intelligent people.

Mamori raised a brow. Oh how Hiruma would love seeing her go on rampage and shout and challenge and resist him on how unreasonable he was. Oh how the remaining people would rather see sweet Mamori smiling and taking care of them.

Hiruma smirked, as he watched her expression go from surprise, to eyebrow-raising, to panic, and – to his dismay – a composed look, that only meant one thing. She found out a way to say it in less than 5.

He wanted to see that glare that she usually does when he was being unreasonanble! This was **UNFAIR**! **TIMEOUT**!

She calmly replied, "Accuracy and balance by sensei."

Okay. Hiruma had to admit, his challenge was lame. An inexcusable one at that. He should've said that she must tell how will this fucking rink help them practice _in five fucking words… and in fucking detail_.

"Che." He spat as he drew out his Mossberg. Mamori crossed her broom with the firearm, "I won." (Everyone within earshot were overwhelmingly relieved)

Mamori had a triumphant look on her face, and it irked Hiruma as he returned the gun back to its safety. But he wasn't going to let anyone know that it annoyed him, hell will break lose if he would.

He watched as she glided peacefully with the idiot's sister on the rink.

His stomach gave a lurch as he wondered if the fucking manager ate all the chocolates that he gave her just some days ago. Was it a good idea, or did it implant some strange things on her mind about him?

Maybe he shouldn't have given her those after all, and just stuck with his original plan, after all, not all of his plans weren't fucked up even a little.

'_Fuck it._' He cursed in his mind.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Whoa… i-is t-this okay?" Sena muttered, holding too much on the railing. His hands were shaky, and his thin legs weren't helping either, they looked wobbly and rubbery.

Suzuna, who seemed to get a hang on it (she does roller skate after all!) skidded next to him, "You can let go of the handrail, you know."

"B-but w-what if I fall?!" Sena spluttered, still not letting go of his hold. "E-earlier, my back hurt…"

"It won't be fun if you kept on staying on the sidelines!" Suzuna exclaimed as she grabbed his numb hands, and pulled him off the rail. "Come with me."

Sena complied, "Ah, tha-"

"Hm?" she looked back, causing Sena to look away. "You were going to say something, Sena?" she asked.

"… ah… n-nothing." He muttered, still looking away. He could say his thanks to her later, when he's better. Besides, he couldn't let her see his face at the moment. He was sure he was red all over the face, and yet he did not know _why_. And surely Suzuna was going to tease him mercilessly about it.

"So cute!" a small voice caught Hiruma's attention. He had been staring into space, as he found ice skating really _boring_.

Hiruma did not need to look back, he knew who it was. "What're you doing here, Yueno?"

The little girl plopped on the seat next to him, "Nothing. The newspaper club wanted to check out this newly built ice skating rink, said it was one of the largest built here in Japan. We just had to take a look."

Hiruma fell silent, his eyes roamed the rink. There was nothing in particular that caught his eyes… okay, so he was lying to his self. Actually, he was watching his team, whether they could gain enough balance exercise for the next match, after all, their next match would need it. And there was also…

"Hm. Mamori-neesan looks really nice in her outfit today, don't you think, Youichi-sama?"

There she goes again, with her offhand and poker comments that would hit bingo.

"Che." He said, "If she's not going to cut off in her cream puff intake she'll end up being a titanic pulp of skin."

"That's rude." Yueno frowned although Hiruma could easily see through it that she was just acting it out, "Youichi-sama sure has a bad mouth."

"Of course I have, who do you think you're talking to in the first place?" he snapped.

"You didn't let me finish." She smiled. Ah, _shit_, here she goes again. "You sure have a bad mouth, even if it's about the person you li-" Hiruma stuffed a loaf of bread in her mouth, causing her to choke.

"HI-RU-MA-KUN!" his ears seemed to pick up a signal of an extremely bothersome person. He rotated his head. Fucking right. It was the fucking manager, as expected from a person who seemed to have some kind of radioactive signal whenever he does something '_bad_'. Not that he complained though.

Mamori immediately went beside Yueno and patted her back.

Hiruma opened a pack of sugarless gum, took a piece, unwrapped, and popped it in his mouth. All the while he was watching Mamori help Yueno. Somehow, the thing that got stuck on the girl's throat was finally removed.

"What are you staring at?!" Mamori exclaimed, as Yueno went out of the way, probably sensing danger, "Why did you just stare and do nothing?!"

"Because you'd do it, anyway." He replied. He'd rather not answer. _Really_.

Mamori huffed, "Seriously, this guy…!" She turned on her heel, grabbed Yueno's hand and dragged the girl with her to the rink. Hiruma wanted to roll his eyes. She did let go of that fucking shrimp, but now she was babying Yueno.

Hah! If she knew who that girl was, she might have second thoughts of doing so!

"Kekekekeke!" he laughed, just loud enough for the fucking manager to hear. Not new to him, Mamori turned her head to him, and pouted. It was just too much. "KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"What's so funny?!" Mamori stomped, even though she was in skates, so basically she was wobbly – and at the same time – stomping.

Hiruma laughed harder, if it was even possible.

"What?" She was already holding the railing. Oh how Hiruma loved that look she was giving him right now. Especially that –

"Been stuffing your face, lately, have we, discipline committee officer?" Hiruma laughed his ass off, as he caught the fucking manager speechless. He pointed at the smudge of cream around and on Mamori's lips; she patted her mouth, and her eyes widened as she touched a speck.

CLICK!

"Kya!" Mamori exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

"**Kekekeke**!" Hiruma threw his head back as he laughed. "Next time, fucking manager, if you want to _devour_ behind our backs, make sure we won't notice. Kekekeke!" He swung the digital camera on his hands.

"Give me that camera, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori exclaimed as she reached for the humiliation missile that he had just captured. Her efforts, however, was futile, as Hiruma encased the camera with his long, thin fingers and placed it in the pocket of his pants. "You're such an evil, evil—"

He looked back and smirked, "Evil what?"

To his surprise, Mamori had a fucking startled look on her face. Not everyday you could see her be surprised like fucking hell. More to his amusement, she broke in blushes, and stuttered, "I – I – ah…"

Now he didn't know what was more amusing, Anezaki Mamori of the disciple committee had just stuttered – or the fact that she blushed - or the fact that it was because of _him _that's why she stuttered and blushed.

Then she had that look of panic in her face. It was probably his outer sadistic tendencies really coming to him, but seeing her in a state of panic was kind of – well, it's not the time or place to think of things like that.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma laughed, letting her slip this time.

Surely, if he had commented on her stutter, and her blush, those fucking shrimps would get interested in it, and get things more fucked up. Add the fact that the fucking monkey was probably going to die of heart attack – couldn't let them die, well, not until they play in the Christmas Bowl and top that fucking game.

The only people possible to have caught up on her fucking blatant blush were… him (Hiruma), herself (duh), Musashi, that fucking baldy, and that fucking scarface (1), Juumonji. Musashi and fucking baldy wouldn't be a problem though, Hiruma knew that. The problem was fucking scarface: well, he'd just have to settle that later, if ever he really did notice that fucking blush on his fucking manager's face.

Though he was a confrontational bastard, he would rather keep personal interests in private. After all, his personal sphere was quite large, after all.

'Wait.' Hiruma thought. '_I just called her __**my**__** fucking manager**__, didn't I?_'

Oh how fucking glad he was that he could think without having the fucking need to talk. Oh how fucking glad he was.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: **This is a short tribute to one of my favorite anime: Ginban Kaleidoscope** (it's a shoujo anime actually… and the only thing it has in common with this chapter, is that it's about ice skating.) Which doesn't get enough love it deserves. (_prods you with the Devil's trident so that you'd go to the Ginban Kaleidoscope section of don't know much about ice skating, since I've never done it. I just think it was really pretty in Ginban, so pardon me if I'm not placing things right, okay? Thanks lots! _

Fucking scarface – because I can't think of a better nickname for Juumonji. I mean, Kuroki now has "fucking fishlips"!

I'm currently rereading Eyeshield 21, and I'm in Volume 18 right now. Because of that, I want to read Kyoutaro/Juri/Akaba threesome RIGHT NOW. And a Kakei/Mizumachi/Otohime would be nice too. (coughs)

**QUESTION**: Is it just me, or Hiruma-sama's chibi is hilariously cute?! I mean, really really cute?! (See Volume 17, in the extra DOWN about Eyeshield 21 having a comp game…)

I was wondering why you guys asked if the previous chapter was the last chapter... do you want it to be the last one? Well, if not...

**POLL: Theme for next chapter? I already did _chocolates_ and _skates_, so all that's left are… TRAIN and ROSES. Please read and review!**

**YA-HA!**


	10. A Nosy Little Witch

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay. New chapter. But you know, after this chapter, it may be a while before I could update again. (sighs) Thank you very much for the reviews for the previous chapter! You're warming the cockles of my black heart… oops, wrong line. (This line is from Hiruma-sama, when Sena and Monta talked about getting Musashi-kun back to the team, and Hiruma blasted them with a bazooka from underground)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 10**

**A Nosy Little Witch**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"A dozen please!" a cheerful voice sang her request. Her unusual bright smile was rather infectious and contagious as the both the clerk and cashier fell under her spell. They immediately picked the most wonderful and fully bloomed assortment of flowers for the little enchantress. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**BANG.**

"WHO-"

**BANG.**

"-THE-"

**BANG.**

"-FUCKING-"

**BANG.**

"-ASSHAT-"

**BANG.**

"-SENT-"

**BANG.**

"-THESE-"

**BANG.**

"-FUCKING-"

**CLICK**. "Shit." Hiruma cursed for the billionth time as he crankily reloaded his .45 caliber pistol another magazine.

**BANG.**

"-ROSES!"

**BANG.**

Everyone within the 1-kilometer radius shuddered and paled in fear as the demon king roared his brains out in the public. Apparently, the action had pushed a button everyone never even dreamt (or had nightmares) about. It was enough that the fucking lashes, that bastard Maruko Ruuei, had made his clubhouse a fucking flower reeking heaven.

And now, roses?!

Someone was begging Hiruma to kill him!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Upon receiving them, however, brought a disappointed frown on her young face. A second later, she hunched her shoulders and her eyes watered._

_"Oh no… this… this… this isn't what I want…" she muttered quietly, her long obsidian locks falling gracefully before her face. The clerk and cashier turned their backs almost immediately._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**BANG!**

His short patience for a speck of intelligent answer was wavering in a speed of life pace. All he needed was the single fucking name of the fucking asshat who sent him those fucking red rosebuds!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_**WAS IT THAT FUCKING HARD TO DO?!**_

**BANG!**

He ungraciously threw away the pistol and replaced it immediately with an M-16A1, its bullets displayed, dangling on his broad shoulders. He seemed ready to fire it in fucking automatic. Just before he could pull the trigger, though, a broom pushed the weapon's nozzle facing the ground. Anezaki Mamori steadied the nozzle down as she put her foot on the broom, just in case he would force it up.

"You're so reckless, Hiruma-kun!" she glared at him, "Why do you keep on firing those things in public?"

"Shut up, fucking manager!" he growled back at her. However, this retort at her was not even a proper answer to her question, but the heck, who the fuck cares?!

"Stop acting like that!" she called out on him, one of her hands on her waist, "If you've got a problem, don't just blow out your guns at anyone!"

Hiruma glared at her for a bit and cursed. He did not like to admit it, but seeing her was enough to calm him down. Maybe she was the one who sent him those fucking rosebuds…?

"Fuck it." He muttered. The fucking manager was not that stupid to send roses. She knew he didn't like them. Now he had to think of some fucking way to get back on the person who sent them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"You idiot! You made a customer cry!" the clerk whispered harshly at the other._

_"What should we do…?" said the cashier._

_"Ask her what she wants!"_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So that's why he was on rampage this morning? Because of roses?" Mamori raised a brow as Kurita told her about the mysterious dozen of rosebuds for the devil of a quarterback.

"Yeah. That idiot doesn't like any kind of flowers." Musashi simply replied, as he went on picking his ears.

"So what did Hiruma-san do with the roses?" asked Sena, as they ate their bentos inside the clubhouse. Monta nodded, "Well, Hiruma-senpai said that he threw them away. But more like burn MAX, if you ask me!"

"That's a shame, really." Mamori commented happily, "Roses are very romantic. That Hiruma-kun, what if a girl sent him those?"

"Che." They whipped their heads to the door. The demon had arrived. "Waste of space, those fucking rosebuds."

"Rosebuds?" Mamori said, "I thought it was fully bloomed roses…?"

"It's none of your fucking business, fucking manager." He replied harshly as he went to his usual spot in the clubhouse. He plopped on the chair, and typed anyway. Sensing that there were still people staring at him, he got out his Mossberg out of nowhere and spat, "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Everyone in the room then all averted their eyes from him. Well, except for the fucking manager alright.

"No need to pull out that." She calmly said, sighing.

In the screen of his computer, he typed.

'_So, she likes fucking roses…?_'

He pressed enter.

'_Rosebuds…_'

A wide demonic grin spread on his face, scaring the hell out of his teammates, "Kekekekeke." He slammed his laptop and jumped off from the chair. Everyone's eyes followed him as he kicked the door open.

"W-what d-do y-you th-think H-Hiruma-san i-is t-thinking?!" Sena muttered.

"I'd rather not know." Mamori shook her head, as she went on sweeping the floor with her trusty broom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"B-but when I look at her…" they both turned to peek at the little girl. A trickle of blood dripped from their noses. They turned their backs again. "Argh. This is not helping! Let's just find what she asks as soon as possible! If boss sees us…" They turned to face the little girl once more, "W-well, w-what would you like then, little miss?"_

_She broke into a wide bright smile – the cashier and clerk were flying to the sky with her seemingly innocent smile-, and in an instant she said, "Anou, well… do… do you have-"_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The rest of the week, Hiruma was almost nowhere. The only times people had seen him was during the American football team's practice, which made most people feel relieved. This however, worried Mamori. Sure thing, it meant that there would be less gunfire, but for Hiruma to be out… what was he thinking?

Mamori was now aware that her feelings for Hiruma would stay, no matter what happened, and the fact that someone had sent him flowers – roses, in fact – meant that somebody else liked him. Not that she was complaining or anything, it was just… it felt odd.

When she knew that Hiruma received roses and threw them away, she rejoiced. She did not want to make a girl cry or something, but… now that she thought about it, she's now ashamed of her happy tone.

Mamori entered the clubhouse, wondering if Hiruma was there. There were still a lot of things to talk about for their next match. To her dismay, he was nowhere in sight. However, a single rose lay forgotten on the table.

"Hm… maybe Hiruma-kun forgot to bring these…" she muttered, but then she realized something. It was not a rosebud, but rather a fully bloomed one. It was _definitely not_ the rosebuds that Hiruma had gotten. She then saw the note beside it.

_'To Anezaki Mamori'_ it said. There was nothing else but a small capital letter under it.

"Q…?" she raised a brow. What kind of message was "q"?!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_'So cute!' they swooned._

_"-do you have… rose buds?" she quietly asked. They nodded, as if they were under her spell. "Red ones?" _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"U…?" she read, as she took the rose from her desk. Apparently, no one had seen anyone go near her chair, much less put a rose there.

It was the second rose that day.

"Hm. This is kind of annoying." She commented, as she walked to back to the clubhouse. She decided that she was just going to place the roses in the club, but she was not going to say that an anonymous person had decided he liked her.

"Q…" she muttered, as she took out a piece of paper. "… U…?"

"Qu…" she put them together.

Mamori felt her heart race… could it be that it was him?! Well, that meant she had to wait…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_They nodded again. They were too enchanted for them to refuse._

_With another innocent smile, she titled her head, "I'll take a dozen please!"_

_In almost an instant, they handed her a bouquet of red rosebuds, and with their thumbs up, they exclaimed, "IT'S ON THE HOUSE!"_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma stayed on top of the roof for the meantime, as he sketched the next match's tactics. His mind has been flying out every once in a while, and it wasn't good. Their next opponent won't be easy to defeat- well, not that the others were – but still, he couldn't make a mistake, or Christmas Bowl will just be a hallucination that they won't be able to reach.

'_Fuck. This is why I don't want to get involved with anyone._' He thought briskly as his eyes turned to the stack of roses beside him. He wondered when he would be able to give them to _her_without hiding…

"Shit." He cursed. He was getting too distracted to think.

His goal was the Christmas Bowl. Girls were distraction to his goal. But if he distanced his self from her, then she would definitely take notice and it might distract her from their goal.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit._' His thoughts weren't helping him. At all.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_The girl gave a rather mischievous smile at first to herself; then she looked up at them, smiling her best "innocent" smile, "Oh, thank you very much!"_

_They melted and turned into a puddle of goo._

_"KYOUSUKE!" she exclaimed. The shop's glass door slid open, and a boy with a mop of messy brown hair entered the flower shop._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mamori found herself wondering where she would see the next rose.

The next class came and she waited for any sign of the not-so-mysterious rose, and then the next, and then the next, even until their last class, Mamori still found herself waiting helplessly. There was not a single scent of rose filled the air, and somehow, it made her a disappointed.

She knew what those letters would be like when she placed them together. Well, at least she thought so.

She sighed in frustration when she pulled out her shoes from her locker. To tell the truth, she was expecting another rose, and another "clue" when she opened it.

'Maybe I'm expecting too much,' Mamori thought as she walked her way home. It was a rest day for everyone, and Sena said he was going to walk with Suzuna and Monta. With a sigh, she mentally kicked herself, '_You're an idiot, Mamori. Didn't you already swore that you won't get depressed if no further development? Christmas Bowl is just some doors away, we still have a long way to go!_'

'_Right. I'll deal with Hiruma-kun later, when everything's through._' She told herself as she reached her home. As she entered the house, she exclaimed, "I'm home!"

The scent of her mother's homemade delicacies made Mamori smile as she wondered what her mother cooked up for their supper. As she was the one who taught Mamori how to cook, Mamori was sure it was going to be delicious!

"Mmm! I wonder if Mom bought creampuffs for desert!" she mumbled as she went to her room.

Hiruma had to wait, food comes before boys after all!

In her hurry to taste those delicious chicken wings that her mother whipped up, Mamori did not notice the small rose, laying idly on her side table. Underneath it was a letter "K".

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"Hai, hai." He muttered, scratching the back of his head, "I was just outside, I could hear you without you shouting." His eyes averted to the puddle of goo, "Eh?! What happened to them?!"_

_"They melted." She answered plainly as she dumped the bouquet on his arms. She took a comb from her sling bag and combed her hair, she then began braiding a portion of her hair._

_"You need help with that?" Minato asked. The girl shook her head, "No thanks. The last time you did so, I had to cut my hair."_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma twirled his shotgun on his hand, and randomly pulled the trigger every little while. One shot almost had that fucking monkey on the ass, another almost caught that fucking idiot between the legs, and the latest one almost had that fucking drunkard, if it wasn't for his goddamned sake.

He reloaded it once more, and now aimed it at one person.

"Don't you _dare_ pull the trigger, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori glared at him, "And stop aiming that gun at me!" Hiruma laughed. Teasing the fucking manager was fun. "It's NOT funny!" she pouted as if reading his mind. She continued writing her notes.

And her notes? Definitely not American football related, as seen by Hiruma's amazingly accurate eyes.

"Oi, fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted, tossing a ball in front of Mamori.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the fucking field and not some fucking love letters, dammit!" he growled. Mamori stared at him. There was a tinge of confusion in her face as she kept on staring at him.

This made Hiruma feel rather uncomfortable. This was not the usual glare-of-death that she usually makes when she was angry with him. This was more like 'what I don't understand' look.

Hiruma cringed, "At the fucking field, fucking manager! Don't you know the difference between the fucking field and me?!"

Mamori raised a brow, but shook her head anyways.

It was almost a routine for the both of them that it even scared Mamori. It also became a routine that every time he would wield out his "harmless instruments of destruction and terror", either she would bring out her broom, an extinguisher, or just anything that could ricochet his bullets.

Suddenly, Mamori had an idea.

"Actually, Hiruma-kun," she said, taking Hiruma's attention, "I don't see any difference."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"…" he sighed as he looked at the fainted men, "You're such an actress, seriously. No wonder they thought you were some kind of cute little girl who just got lost… you should've been in the Theatre Arts Club instead, you know."_

_"Might get discovered by a television station. Being famous will make my life even more hectic than it already us." She happily replied as she tied the long braid with a pink band. She began doing the __other side, "It took me more than ten minutes to get those for free-", she pointed at the flowers, "-if it was Ayashi, one look would've done it… Mmm… Let's get out of here." She had now finished tying her hair._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"That's strange." She mused as she took a sip from her sweet apple juice.

Mamori stayed inside the clubhouse for a little while, as she watched the videos of their next opponents. She fiddled the papers with her fingers, "I thought it was _him_."

"Who's _him_?" Musashi's low voice surprised Mamori. It seemed like their practice was through, or maybe Musashi decided to skip…?

"Oh, nothing." She lied, as she went back to watching and taking notes of their next opponents' maneuvers and tactics.

Musashi, however, did not seem to heed what she said and took a piece of paper from the pile. Not the pile of paper for their team tactics, but from the pile that came with the roses. In an amused tone, Musashi said, "The person who gave these must be a guy who doesn't have enough balls to give them to you in person."

"You think so…?" Mamori said. "… do you really think so?" her voice seemed to plead that he should say otherwise.

"Yeah. I _really_ think so." There was a strange tone in Musashi's voice that Mamori took notice. He seemed like he was teasing someone. He gave a suppressed grin as he said his next statement, "A person not worth a single look, if you ask me."

Mamori thought she heard someone say "that damned fucking old man", that, or she was just having hallucinations.

"Anezaki." Mamori looked up at him, "If you're really bothered by these flowers you can throw them away, you know."

"Well… it would be a shame to throw them away, you know. Even though it didn't come from… well, someone I know…"

"… you mean Hiruma?"

"Yea…" Mamori stopped and immediately changed her sentence, "…No. Of course not."

"Hm. You don't seem to be convinced yourself." Musashi opened the door, letting light pass through. Mamori could see his shadow from where she was sitting. "Do you think Hiruma could ever think of sending people flowers?"

'_Of course._' Mamori thought, '_It must've been someone else._'

Hiruma was not romantic enough to give _any_ girl even a single flower, unless of course he was going to give a girl a bouquet of funeral flowers, which would be rude. Although she was supposed to be saddened by this revelation that it wasn't Hiruma who sent her the flowers, something odd struck her.

With that Musashi closed the door. With that Mamori looked like she was struck by lightning.

Why would Musashi suddenly come inside the clubhouse, during a practice, and after that incident. Not to mention that the topic they conveniently talked about was the roses! That was convenient, too convenient enough to be suspicious!

Why did Musashi seemed too keen in insulting the person who sent the flowers? And why did he seem to be enjoying insulting the person?

Mamori suppressed a laugh.

There was only one person she knew that loved making skits to confuse people during matches.

Thinking normally, Hiruma would _never_ send a girl flowers – much less roses – as he was known to be the demon, the devil, or [insert any other names synonymous to evil… but… since it was Hiruma they were talking about.

He would _definitely_ use the other way around. (1)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Minato raised a brow as they walked out of the flower shop, "Speaking of Natsume… why isn't she the one who did this?"_

_"Fu fu fu." She covered her lips with her hand._

_"Oi." He demanded._

_"Bunny suits, with Mikuru-chan." She replied with a smile, causing the boy to fringe. "Where's my glasses?"_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"YOU FUCKING OLD MAN!" Hiruma roared, while Kurita held him back from firing his beloved Mossberg, "I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU TO GIVE HER A HINT! A HINT!"

"Hi-Hiruma, stop it… Musashi did his best…" Kurita said helplessly, keeping the demon from rampaging further. Musashi, however, seemed not to be surprised nor scared about it and picked his ear anyways.

"As long as she got it, it's fine." Musashi said.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FINE, DAMMIT!" Hiruma shouted even more mercilessly. Fine, he was the one who sent those goddamned roses, but he WASN'T the one who put those fucking letters! As if he was going to let the fucking manager know it was him giving roses to her!

"A-anou…" a boy suddenly came.

He was wearing a delivery uniform.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"Seriously, what kind of friend makes her friend wear bunny suits in public?" he complained as he grabbed a box from his pocket with his free hand, "And you wonder why Hiruma-san is like that?"_

_"Runs in the family, I guess. Fu fu fu." She laughed heartily as she snatched the box away._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Are you Hiruma-san?" the delivery boy said. Hiruma raised a brow, "Yeah. So?"

The boy shuddered, but took out a small note, "Anou… the person who sent the rosebuds days ago wanted to give this to you. It was a letter. "Uhm. Please sign…?" the boy said, passing the pen to Hiruma with shaking hands.

Hiruma snatched the pen and signed. With this, the boy scampered out of sight, and was likely never to be seen near Deimon High. So much for trauma just by seeing the devil, maybe. Hiruma opened the letter, the paper used was a pink stationery of all things, and it was scented with strawberry all over.

Hiruma's brows twitched as he read the letter:

"_Dear Youichi-sama,_

_You know I love you very much, and I couldn't keep my hands off your business, please forgive me. _

_I sent those red rosebuds. They're really helpful, ne? I almost thought you burnt them, but I'm really impressed with your mind! You actually waited until they bloomed until you gave them to her, right? I'm so proud of you, Youichi-sama!_

_But why didn't you put your name on it, ne, Youichi-sama? I was worried that she wouldn't know it was you so I made the "letters". I hope you're not angry with me. Tee-hee._"

"That goddamned nosy little witch!" Hiruma cursed as he threw the paper on the ground and blasted it burnt with his flamethrower. "Not angry my ass!"

In almost an instant, Mamori came with a fire extinguisher on hand and a small smile on her lips.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Frowning, Minato replied, "That's not a laughing matter, Yueno."_

_"Hah. Like you're the one to speak, Kyousuke!" she laughed again. She knew he couldn't counter that one._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N part 2: I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU'RE CONFUSED WITH THE LATTER PART! (Actually, I myself, is a little confused, so please bear with me…)

I got it from 253rd down, as said by Takami-kun.


	11. Mischief on the Train of Mayhem2beditd

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I knew putting that previous chapter was a hack. I KNEW IT. It wasn't as good as the previous ones. Now it's making me wish that I should've finished this with "Last Box". UGH. I hate myself.

Warning: I suppose, for some sexual innuendo? I hope you don't mind to be a little tease every now and then…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 11**

**Mischief ****on the Train of ****Mayhem**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"A-ha-ha!" Taki Natsuhiko pranced his way to the train station, closely followed by the three irritated

Huh-Kyoudai. They mumbled and grumbled on how they were going to push the idiot from the window. Suzuna did not help either, as she tackled her brother and used his back as practice sheet for her skates.

Not a very good thing to see in a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

"Do you still have it, Sena?" asked Mamori, who was carrying a food basket. Sena nodded, "Yeah, it's still-" he was about to give the letter, when a certain demon seized the paper.

And was about to burn it with his lighter.

"Hiruma-kun!" she exclaimed, taking the paper from the demon lord, "This is our invitation to the… the…"

The Devil raised a brow, "We don't even know what the fuck this is about, in this time of the fucking day." He spat as his eyes scanned the paper, "And there's no fucking name either."

He did, however, had a hunch of who was messing with him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ne, Tama-chan, so you think he'll bite it?" a girl with shy voice asked. She was typing at a fast pace speed. Strangely, she was wearing bunny ears band, her long light brown hair falling to her mid back.

"Hopefully." The boy called Tama replied. "Oi, Mikuru, did you already sent them…?

"Yeah. Yeah. Already did." The girl occupying the computer right next to her jeered, "Boo-yah. Got the next one. Ne, Ayashi, do you think you could enter this site…" Her bobbed dark brown hair bouncing as she slid her rolling chair to the girl with bunny ears band, a.k.a. Ayashi.

"Dude, if we get caught doing this, we're in deep shit, dude…" A guy with blonde hair said as he clicked for the portal. His hands were shaking like hell.

"That's why we can't get caught, Shizuka. You, idiot." Another boy said, he was the one giving out soda and biscuits for the other thirteen people working on the computers. "Besides, a one person hacking can't do all of this-"

"Hiruma-san could, Takahashi." Ayashi commented, "He's quite popular with in the BBS."

"Well, Hiruma-san is another story. He's a genius with these kinds of things," said a boy with a mop of messy brown hair, "We can't win against him if we're going to take him on one-on-one, but with fifteen brains working, maybe we could… for even one night…"

"Ne, Minato… Hiruma-san… he's the guy with the Devil's Handbook… right?" another boy squeaked, as his eyes widened. "Oh damn."

"KUROSAKI! CLOSE THAT COMPUTER!" they all howled. Thankfully, they had shut down the computer just before the words "YA-HA!" appeared in the screen.

"Shit. Almost… almost…" Minato said, "Almost got fucked up."

"Whoa. It's been a long time since we last heard you curse, Minato." Mikuru exclaimed. Minato stopped for a moment as if contemplating on the comment, and replied, "Shut up and just continue this."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"What are you doing, Hiruma-kun?" asked Mamori, as Hiruma typed on his computer, his jacket tossed on the right side of his shoulder.

"Nothing." He said, taking his eyes off the screen, feeling a little less relieved now that he had stopped the fucking hacker from accessing his files. He was going to deal with the fucker later.

They were already aboard the train when he noticed that someone was trying to enter his laptop's files. They were on their way to Nagano, and the fucking chibis were really exited… for nothing. Hiruma stared at the scene flashing on the windows, he wanted to practice their next tactics, and this "escapade" wasn't helping. Neither was the fact that they were the only ones on board in the cart… as far as he remembered, he didn't put any "ON MAINTENANCE" posts outside.

Not to mention that he had a creepy feeling about it.

"Hiruma-kun." Her voice snapped him from his LMFAO-land. "We're almost there."

Hiruma nodded.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"They're almost there!" Mikuru squealed. "I can't wait!!!!"

"Why are you so excited?" asked Ayashi, who seemed to be plastered on the face of the screen. "Has Hiru-chan rubbing off on you that much lately?"

"Oi, oi. There's nothing wrong if I'm rubbing off on her, really." Hiru-chan a.k.a. Yueno said, "Oh! So they really came!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Na-ga-no! Na-ga-no! Na-ga-no!" Kurita, Sena, and Monta chimed as they neared the station. Their chants were closed with Suzuna shouting, "YA!"

"Shut up, fucking brats!" Hiruma pulled out a rifle. Everyone stopped. Well, except for Suzuna, who still continued to shout, "YA!"

"H-how c-could Suzuna d-do that?" Sena blanched as he watched the skater girl continue her "cheer".

"More importantly, why isn't Hiruma-senpai doing anything?!" Monta huffed. "Do you think…?!"

Sena stopped. "Well, yeah… but still."

"Could it be that Hiruma-senpai _likes_ Suzuna-chan?" Monta seemed excited, with contrast to Sena, who didn't seem to be the least happy about his friend's observation, "Do you think so?"

"YES MAX!" Monta exclaimed, doing his usual post.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three holes was now part of Monta's get-up for the day.

"Fucking monkey couldn't even stay quiet for a bit." Hiruma took a piece of his trusty sugarless gum, "Oi, fucking manager."

Mamori sighed, "I know I shouldn't tolerate your demeaning nickname for me, but, what is it?"

"…" Hiruma stopped. He really didn't have anything to say… "Do you know any field we could use in Nagano?"

'_This guy… still thinks of practicing, right?_' Mamori shook her head in disbelief as she pulled out a map from her bag. "Well… let me see…"

"_NAGANO STATION._" The voice-over said, catching everyone's attention. The Deimon Devilbats rushed to get outside, it seemed like they really wanted to feel Nagano immediately. Everyone seemed to be in spirit and cheerful as they chattered their hearts away.

The last people inside were Hiruma and Mamori; it was Hiruma's habit to be the last to leave as he was the captain, while Mamori had to check whether they forgot something in the cart.

"Do you need help, Mamori-neechan?" Sena was about to reach out his hand to help Mamori when the doors closed.

"Se… na…?" Mamori's eyes widened as the cart began to move. Hiruma's expression was unreadable. _His hunches had never been false. _

"Goddamned fucking door…!" he shouted throwing his jacket on the floor.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Yatta! We did it!" Yueno threw her hands in the air, cheering as they watched the video streaming of the lockdown in Nagano station.

"You're really happy about it, ne, Hiru-chan?" Mikuru said. The girl nodded, "Well, I couldn't do it by myself, though… I'm pretty much sure he could track me down."

"He will definitely track us now." Kurosaki said plainly, "We had our signatures all over the place of the hacking… I don't want to know what will happen to us now." He buried his face on his hands.

"Don't worry. He didn't know that you guys were the ones who did it." Yueno said reassuringly. Ayashi nodded, "Hiru-chan said to use her signature."

"KYA! You're so NICE, Hiru-chan!" Mikuru glomped the little girl.

"Nice?" she muttered, "You have to pay me, you know." She said.

"…" Mikuru pushed Yueno a little, "I take it back… you're _not_ nice, Hiru-chan!"

"Ah, I know." She smiled, "That's a total of… 1,000 yen each person… don't worry, I'll pay you for your hacking services… how much?"

"950 yen." Minato replied.

"HEY! That's too much!" Yueno complained.

"Laptops, hard drives, electricity, food… looks fair to me." Minato said. The two continued to haggle, forgetting the two people stuck on the train.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" Hiruma exclaimed as he pulled out a handgun (.45), then an M16A1, then a Russian AK-47. When both did not work, he pulled out an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). It still did not work, he now pulled out an M60, then an M240,

"DAMN FUCKERS!" Hiruma shot 700 rounds in one minute. "YOU DARE-!"

"STOP THAT HIRUMA-KUN!" Mamori shouted, covering her head with her bag. She needed to find a mop. Quickly!

"FUCKING DOOR! OPEN UP!" Hiruma cursed even more loudly as he found that his small arms couldn't help him this time. He pulled out a flamethrower, but just before he could pull the trigger, he felt a warm hand stopping his own.

"Don't do it, Hiruma-kun!" she exclaimed.

Hiruma stopped, but not because of her. No, definitely NOT. Cough.

"Have any bright idea, fucking manager?" Hiruma spat, "We're stuck. Here."

"I'm sure the maintenance crew will try to do something about this!" Mamori said, as she glanced out on the rest of the Devilbats. They seemed to be in even more panic, as the train continued on moving. It was not sooner that the station was just a tiny speck from them.

"I'm going to kill the fucker who did this." A very pissed off Hiruma cursed, throwing down his bazooka. Mamori shook her head, "Calm down, Hiruma-kun."

"Calm down, fucking manager?! CALM DOWN?! We're fucking stuck in this cart! _TOGETHER_! _ALONE_! _IN THE DEAD PAN OF THE NIGHT_!" Hiruma said with a tinge of panic.

YES. _PANIC_.

Mamori raised a brow. The Hiruma she knew was definitely NOT going to panic in situations like this. With a deep breath, she said, "Who are you and what have you done with Hiruma Youichi?" (1)

Hiruma then stared at her. Getting her drift, he slumped on the soft chair.

"Fuck." He cursed, knowing that he _owed_ something to her.

"Hiruma-kun." She muttered.

"What?" he snapped at her. Mamori raised a brow, "No need to use a tone like that."

Hiruma let out a whoosh of air as she distanced herself from him. It was good. She was away. Good… good… he did not notice though that she had walked back to him.

"Hiruma-kun," his ears perched up, "… the carriage stopped."

It wasn't good. This was _not_ a good time to be alone. With a girl. Even Hiruma had times when he just had to… well, you know. He knew he had been reading those damned trashy sites too much already!

"Goddamned fucking bullshit." He cursed loudly, taking out his laptop. He definitely had to crack the station's IP and get this goddamned thing moving! Mamori now, did not seem to mind his cranky cursing, as she had gotten used to him spouting out those flowery words of his.

Hiruma could feel her warm breath just behind his ears, '_DAMN_.' Not only that, she seemed to be leaning on him, causing her skin to touch his own… '_OH FUCK._' He was not a perverted type of person, but he was a guy, for goddamned sake. With hot-bloodedness like any other guy who's seventeen. With libido. With goddamned fucking hormones.

Oh yes. Those goddamned fucking hormones that just seemed to go on full rage in the worst possible places and worst possible times.

Mamori hitched a breath, with that, Hiruma stopped typing. If that fucking manager wasn't going to leave him alone… oh fuck it all, he would rather not think.

"Anezaki." He breathed. "Could you just go?"

"Huh?" Mamori gave him a puzzled expression. Those goddamned fucking Huh-Kyoudai was rubbing off on his fucking manager!

"Just… go, somewhere else…?" Hiruma strained his voice. He did not want to use this word, but as things were going he _had to_, "Please. Just… go."

Hiruma did not know whether she took it bad, or she understood, but she left. And it was all that was needed for Hiruma to calm down. Sort of.

"FUCKER."

He then began spewing out his favorite _poignant_ words as he typed on his computer. His eyes scanned every single datasheet that he needed, and proceeded hacking the station.

And he just said 'please' to her. Oh he was really going to fuck 'em up bad whoever hacked the stations.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I feel useless here." Mamori sighed, as she walked to the next carriage. She had been busying herself so she wouldn't go back to Hiruma's carriage.

True enough, it had been sometime (actually three hours, fifteen minutes, seventeen seconds and still counting) since she left the carriage where Hiruma was. She knew it was strange, for him to ask her to go away. She proved to be very useful to the team and to him as well – as a manager, mind you, but she wouldn't mind if she could be useful to him, as a friend though. For now.

'_He even said please!_' she told herself. She then took note of his voice when he told her to leave.

It was rather… strained? Mamori mulled over that one, and it didn't take her too long before she finally understood why he seemed pissed off with her. With that, Mamori blushed, but decided not to do anything.

Yet.

"I wonder… what's taking Hiruma-kun so long." She muttered to herself, as she found herself walking back to his carriage, "He usually doesn't take too long if it's hacking…"

With that, Mamori yawned.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You sure are really good in this, ne, Aya-chan." Mikuru said, as she thwarted another virus that Hiruma had sent her. "Your anti-virus is really good."

"But it'll only last for a while…" Ayashi mumbled, "I heard that Hiruma-san is a very good, if not one of a kind, hacker."

"Don't worry. I think he's preoccupied with something that's why he can't organize his thoughts." Minato said, as he turned off the screen.

"Hey, why did you…?!" Mikuru, Ayashi and Yueno all exclaimed.

"Privacy." He replied, "Don't open the screen for about… ten minutes."

"What was that about?"

"Don't you want to take a look?"

"No way, if Kyousuke said we shouldn't, then I think it might be really important… maybe."

"In ten minutes?"

"…"

"DON'T!" Yueno exclaimed, gaining a quizzical look from her female friends, "Don't open, I have a feeling we'll regret it if we do."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**AFTER TEN MINUTES** (2)

(it's up to you to think what he did… but really, we don't have to think too much, right?)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sweating, Hiruma cursed again returning his gaze at the computer before him, "Fucking, fucking, fucking data bank… won't let me fucking through…"

He then felt a cool cloth touching on his skin. A handkerchief.

It was the fucking manager.

"Che." He said, regaining his usual self. "What are you doing here, fucking manager? Didn't I say that you should get out?"

Mamori sighed as she put her handkerchief away from his face, "You did, but I think it's almost past bedtime, you should get some sleep."

"I'm not sleeping until I get this damned carriage moving." He said with such resolve that Mamori couldn't even bother asking him why. Hiruma stopped from tapping his keyboard and turned at her, "Why don't _you_ sleep? The Rules of Little Miss Goody-Good Shoes would tell that you should sleep early, ne?" His demonic grin was back in track, as he sort of went back to his normal state.

"Well… it's dark already, and this train hasn't moved yet, not to mention that there's nobody else in the other carriages…" The fear in her voice reached Hiruma's ears, although he was sure she tried her best to hide it.

"If you're that scared then sit here." He pointed at the space beside him. Mamori gave him a raised brow, "I won't eat you."

"I don't taste good anyway." Mamori retorted as she hurriedly went to Hiruma's side. She yawned. '_Sleepy…_'

"Kekekeke. How'd you know that?" he cackled, pissing off Mamori with the tone of his voice. "Tasted yourself lately?"

Mamori pushed him, "You're impossible!"

"Kekekeke." Was his reply as he focused on the screen of his computer. A tiny bead of sweat broke from his skin. Mamori smiled. She liked this Hiruma better. Even though he was teasing her, at least, she could use his side as her pillow…

"Oi, fucking manager." Hiruma called out as he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down on her sleeping form, he sighed.

"Damn, I really have to fucking hack this station!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey guys…" Shizuka said, as a bead of perspiration rolled on his cheek. "We have a _major problem here_…"

Everyone gulped as the red logo of the Deimon Devilbats' American Football team flashed on the screen.

Yueno looked at her friends, "You do have back up copies of your files… ne, minna-san?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

'_San…_'

Sena snored happily as they waited for the station to tell them about their missing captain and manager.

'_N__i…_'

Was that the smell of gunpowder…?

'_Ichi…_'

But Hiruma was still in the carriage…

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Everyone were on their feet in no time, all wussing and rattled by the sudden gunfires.

"WAKE UP, FUCKING BRATS!" shouted their evil demon lord as he unsheathed another weapon from apparently nowhere.

"You-nii!" Suzuna cheered happily as she greeted their devil of a quarterback-slash-captain. "You're back! Where's Mamori-nee?? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Inside the fucking carriage." Hiruma replied, then turned at the rest of the Devilbats, "You fucking fucking morons! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STOP THE CARRIAGE-"

Suzuna skated her way inside the carriage. It had marks of bullets and gunpowder, and there was a crumpled tissue that she would rather not pick up (she thought she knew what it was, having a brother…). She looked for her older sister figure. Despite the loud booming voice of the Devilbats' captain, Mamori seemed peacefully asleep, with a jacket donned over her.

Suzuna smiled, "Ya. I'm so jealous of you, Mamo-nee! You-nii is unexpectedly romantic… I wish Sena was a little like that too."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma closed his Devil's Handbook. The policemen, the guards, and the whole employees of the Nagano station were shuddering in a corner. They had paid for the expenses and food that the whole team had spent and was going to spend.

"Hiruma-kun, that's too much." Mamori sighed as she watched the Devil cackle their way to the nearest food station, along with the rest of the club members.

"Of course it's not, fucking manager. After all, it was their fucking fault they got hacked. Kekekeke."

"Hm… 'Café Amefuto'…" Suzuna said as they approached the café.

There were some cars parked in front of the café, all of them had some strange-looking meters of –well – something; the doors automatically opened and closed as people went inside and exited the café; a girl wearing a red bunny suit, complete with bunny ears band greeted them.

"We went to the wrong door…" They muttered as they exited, causing the bobbed haired bunny girl to give them a strange look. They looked up at the sign, "Café Amefuto".

"What the…?!" they exclaimed, running back into the café. Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi, and Suzuna were the only ones who did not seem surprised by it, and just casually entered the food station. It looked pretty much quite normal, if not for the two girls in bunny suits that was assisting people to their seats.

"This place looks like a fucking reverse harem to me." Hiruma commented, gaining a shocked look of utter surprise from his teammates. Mamori stared at him, "Oi, Hiruma-kun. Your language."

"Che." He took another strip of his beloved sugarless gum and chewed on them. His sharp eyes traveled from one face to another, noting that they looked rather familiar; Mamori looked like she was thinking the same as she looked around.

"Good morning! Welcome to Café Amefuto!" another bunny girl appeared. She was wearing a blue bunny suit, her long light brown hair tied in buns.

"Have… have we seen you before?" Mamori suddenly asked. She smiled her most innocent smile. Half of them were attacked by nosebleeds.

"Oh… oh no! The customers!" she exclaimed, "Tama-chan! Toshi-kun!"

"Hai, hai!" the twins sped to the scene bringing with them stretchers, in different sizes. How convenient.

Mamori then remembered who they were. "You guys… you were the ones who helped us when there was a storm weeks ago, right?" she then turned to one of the twins, "And you were the one in the karaoke bar, right?"

Tama smiled earnestly, "Yahoo! Anezaki-san remembered me!" He was about to hug Mamori when -

BANG! BANG!

"Oi, fucking half." He reloaded his pistol (SFX: Hiiiieeeee! – Tama), "Stop fucking around."

'_Fucking half?!_' Sena and Monta's eyes popped out.

Mamori patted the boy on the shoulder, as to say it was fine. "He didn't do anything, Hiruma-kun."

"He was fucking going to harass you, fucking manager." Hiruma reasoned.

"He's just a kid!"

"A male perfectly capable of harassment, you forgot to add."

"That's just you." She replied.

"I just got more brains to use it for my benefit." He grinned his usual Cheshire-like demonic smile. Mamori shook her head in disbelief.

Tama looked over his shoulder, "Oh she's coming!" with that they distanced themselves from the table where the Devilbats were sitting. (and yes, they've recovered from the nosebleed that they had earlier)

"Yo!" a girl with long braided black hair waved her hand. Her overly large rimmed glasses hid almost half of her face and she was wearing something like a server's uniform. Hiruma twitched a brow as he took out a bazooka and turned it to her face.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori protested.

"Yo my face, Yueno." Hiruma shouted, "How's your fucking fifteen computers right now? Having fun cracking the virus I sent you and your fucking fourteen friends?" he turned his head 180 degrees to face the crew of the 'Café Amefuto', who were also the ones who hacked the Nagano station.

Ayashi fainted, while Mikuru ran behind Tama. Shizuka, Kurosaki and Toshi fell stiff as boards, mouth foaming.

"Ah… so the fake signatures didn't work." She continued on giving the unnerving smile, "I should've known… Mikuru-chan did say about it…"

"You fucking should've!" he cursed again. "Your computers are all going to fucking crash, I've got all your fucking files and I'm going to fucking bring down your fucking jobs."

Mamori felt her brain was going to crack. These children… were… the… ones… '_Oh god, help their parents._'

"Sure thing." She replied, "Not that I care."

"HIRU-CHAN!"

"… fine, so they do." Yueno shrugged, she looked up at him, "Well?"

"You-" he was about to pull the trigger of his bazooka when she smiled and asked him, "Did you have a good time?"

"What did she mean by that?" Sena asked Mamori who blushed a little. She knew what the girl meant, but she'd rather not say.

After all, nothing really happened.

Hiruma felt his short patience wavering, as he began shooting his M60 off. "Good time?! GOOD TIME?! What the god fucking good time are you fucking blabbering about?! What is goddamned fucking good in getting fucking locked up in a fucking carriage!"

"Is that really not obvious?" she tilted her head. Hiruma suddenly had the urge to rip off her head. "I mean, you and-"

Whatever she said at that time was completely unheard as Hiruma began firing every single explosives and every single firearm he had, "You fucking did that on purpose you fucking nosy witch!"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be nosy with your affairs!" she pouted covering her head with a piece of wood. She should really thank her friends later for getting the customers out of the building just before Hiruma lost it.

"I told you already to fucking get out of my business!" he turned a .45 at her face, his own contorted with anger and frustration from the fact that he knew he couldn't shoot her head off, no matter how he would love to.

"Well, that was just revenge for you making me look like your girlfriend!" she replied simply.

SILENCE.

"HUH?!" Toganou started. Then came Juumonji, "HUUH?!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" Kuroki did the final honors, and the almost the whole team made a loud, "WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"YAAAAAAAA!" Suzuna cheered. She held Mamori's hand, "YA! Isn't that good, Mamo-nee! You and You-nii could still be together! YA!"

"I knew it was strange." Musashi said, while Kurita nodded. He added, "Hiruma likes girls _with_ brooms, not girls _riding_ brooms."

"Shut up, fucking old man!" Hiruma growled.

"W-wait! If you're not Hiruma-san's girlfriend… then who are you and why are you calling him Youichi-sama?!" Sena asked.

"You really didn't know, did you?" she said. Everyone shook their heads. She smiled happily, "Take a guess."

"Sister?" asked Suzuna, as she looked at her older brother of an idiot.

"Hell fucking no." Hiruma said as Yueno backed him up, "Youichi-sama is an only child."

"Cousin?" said Monta. Again, Yueno shook her head.

"Oh! Oh!" Kuroki pointed at her. "You must be Hiruma-san's… mother!"

"Oh God, somebody help him." Yueno muttered, "Do I look like a mother to you?! I'm _fourteen_, not forty! Although… that's a little less almost there…"

Toganou flashed his glasses, "I think I know who you are!" he pointed his finger at her, "You must be Hiruma-san's… daughter from the future and you're here to stop—"

"Ah… otaku." She said, "Fortunately, I'm not his daughter."

"Then… who are you?"

"Che. You fucking idiots…" Hiruma cursed. He pointed at the small girl beside him, with his bazooka, "This is fucking nosy little witch is my aunt."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I have no idea of the sites and places, so let's just pretend these places existed, okay? Tee-hee.

If you recognized this phrase, it's either you watched _**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**__ movie (Ron saying, "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?")_, or you've read the HiruMamo fanfiction "_**Rain**_" (Chapter 2, I think, when Hiruma said that she shouldn't disturb the forest or something like that… PLEASE READ "_**RAIN**_"! It's a nice multichaptered HiruMamo fanfiction!). So… this line _**is DEFINITELY NOT MINE. DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT**_! _Thank yo__u to__ the author of "Rain" for putting this line_. (_worships__**devilcat07**_)

I'm thinking of making a fanfiction about this one, but for obvious reasons can't post them here. I have an account at maybe I'll be able to think of something and post 'em there. HiruMamo (or any het, as SenaSuzu doesn't even have a single frickin' fanfiction there…) doesn't get enough love from there.

You know, I think Hiruma-sama has a small soft spot for girls.

Well, at least for Mamori-neechan and Suzuna-chan, don'cha think? I mean, I understand about Mamori-neechan (cough_**LOVEINTEREST**_cough), but Suzuna-chan? Or maybe it's just because they're the only two girls who aren't afraid of Hiruma… and if you ask me, Suzuna seems to look up at Hiruma VERY MUCH, to the point that she takes his advice "the bigger the lie the better" _seriously_ and she took up arms when she argued with the coach of Seibu! Whoa! (Really, Suzuna-chan should've been You-nii's little sister!) Not to mention she gets to call him "You-nii" (meaning "elf-bro) without getting killed or at least threatened by Hiruma!


	12. Curses and Confessions to be edited

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I hope you did not hate me for the past two chapters, I know I should be hanged upside down with mines on the ground and laser sensors-slash-cutters on the sides if ever I dare to escape, I think I'm on crack even though I don't do crack. I'm really sorry if they were crappy. So, uhm, yeah. I hope you'll like. JA.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 12**

**Curses and Confessions**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"WHAT?!" the entire Devilbats' jaws dropped at the seemingly eerie confession that Hiruma and Yueno said. It did not seem right. Or maybe it was because they had never met a person whose nephew was older than him or her, that is.

"He's my nephew, and I'm his aunt." She dusted her hair clean, "So you know, I had to look all over the world for him… I'm a nosy little witch after all."

"Che." Hiruma spat out his gum. He dug his hand on his pocket and drew another strip. He unwrapped it and flicked it in his mouth. All the time he glared at the little girl before him. He aimed his bazooka at her face once again, "But being my aunt doesn't mean that you could get away with fucking with my schedule!"

Yueno raised a brow, "You have a schedule?"

"Yes, and we're supposed to have a fucking practice for our next match…" a thought sparked in Hiruma's sinister mind as he grinned from ear to ear. His eyes dilated, turning his head at her, "Oi, Yueno."

"Yes, Youichi-sama?" she asked, looking up at him, not minding the firearm that he was pointing at her.

"You have a fucking football field here, don't you?"

"Yeah… I do. Why?" she asked, now dusting her skirt.

"D you even have to ask?" his grin turned into a maniacal one.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"YA-HA!" he shouted as the truck swiveled to the next corner rather sharply. The people inside rolled and jumped unceremoniously, with Suzuna happily sliding right and left with her skates, an obvious difference from the others who were on all fours, feeling sick from the sharp turns and abnormally fast driving.

"You should feel lucky, you couldn't see how fast we are right now." Mikuru, one of the bunny girls, the one in red, "… ugh. I feel sick." She then turned to Ayashi, who squeaked, "KYA! Don't puke at me, Mikuru-chan!"

"Here's a plastic—sorry 'bout that," one of the twins said. They all jumped a little, "The twelfth hump, almost there then."

"So you do know where the field is?" asked Mamori, who was sort of stuck between Sena and Monta, both not letting go of her arms.

"Yeah. Before the Amefuto club got disbanded, the members used to practice there." Mikuru answered, she was covering her mouth with her hand, she went back to her plastic bag, "Ugh."

"That's nasty MAX!" Monta exclaimed, "Mamori-san, you shouldn't get anywhere near something as abdominal as that!"

"…?!" Mamori smiled a rather forced smile.

"… he said abdominal." The other twin said, clapping arms with his mirror image, "Yeah. He said abdominal."

"Dude, what is abdominal, dude?" Shizuka asked. Monta huffed, "It means loathsome MAX!"

"Maybe you meant abominable." Ayashi told him, without a hint of malice in her sweet voice.

"…" Monta planted mushrooms on top of his head.

All of a sudden, the van stopped, causing almost everyone to get pushed forward (the truck), in his cackling voice, they all heard him shout, "TOUCHDOWN! YA-HA!"

Mamori shouted, "Hiruma-kun! Can't you be a little careful?!"

He only replied with another burst of cackle; it relieved Mamori. That meant he was back the way he usually was.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**"KEKEKEKEKE!**" Hiruma cackled as they took a break from practice, he was pointing at Monta with his long fingers, "ABDOMINAL! **KEKEKEKEKEKE**! ABDOMINAL!"

"Stop it, Hiruma-kun." Mamori shook her head, "I can't put bandage… hey! Hey!" she complained as Hiruma began bouncing his sort-of-injured knee as he laughed, mocking the poor monkey.

Monta on the other hand, looked like he was torn in being touched because Mamori was defending him (or at least in his mind), being angry at Hiruma because he was laughing at him, or being ashamed because he had made another grammar mistake.

Yueno, then, was being bombarded, again, with questions. Now they were like "_Hiruma__-san was a child_", "_Did he really have those ears when he was born?_", "_Was he already like that when he was a kid?_", "_Are you sure he didn't come from hell?_", "_Are you really relatives?_", or "_Is he really human?_"

"Look, they even have the same color of eyes!" Toganou exclaimed, as he pointed at Yueno.

The girl then gave him a surprised look, "Oh these…?" she then did something with her eyes. When she opened them again, they were black.

"Oh my GOD! How'd you do that?!" the Devilbats exclaimed (well, except for the intelligent ones). She blinked.

"Contact lens." She answered. "I use contacts, so does Youichi-sama… do you really think he has bright blue eyes?"

"…" Silence.

"Oh. So they didn't know." She muttered, followed by Hiruma, "We're all idiots, didn't you know? Idiots."

"Hiruma-kun, your knee, please." Mamori said, her voice exasperated. Yueno then watched the two as they began talking about the next tactics for their upcoming match.

"They look so cute." She said. Suzuna nodded, her antenna buzzing upright, "YA! You think so too?"

"Of course." Yueno replied, "You too?"

Suzuna nodded fervently. A smile spread on Yueno's lips, her eyes twinkling; she caught Suzuna's eyes. They grinned together, huddling, as they talked quietly. An evil presence brought shivers down the spine of their friends.

"Oi. Look." Mikuru muttered, "They're up to something."

"Aren't they being obvious?" Musashi commented, noticing the "evil aura" coming from them.

"Ah… it's not good." Minato replied.

"Hiiieeee!" Sena said, as he noted the unmistakable "Hiruma" smile on Suzuna's lips, slightly covered with her left hand. He wanted to faint then and there, "Suzuna… she's…"

"There's always a reason why Hiruma lets her call him "You-nii" after all." Musashi replied, his tone quite amused.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dark skies hovered the afternoon skies – again – just some minutes before the Deimon Devilbats' American football team finished their practice. They did not ask permission from their parents after all.

There was a river bank just near the field, and there Mamori decided to do her usual managerial task, for example calling the parents for practice sessions, and such. She was now talking to Sena's parents in the phone, five separate phones in front of her, trying to contact the possibly angered parents.

Why didn't they call their parents last night, Mamori didn't know. "Those boys, how can they be so irresponsible?" she shook her head.

"You're still calling the fucking brats' parents?" Hiruma's voice echoed in Mamori's ears. She looked back. Sure enough, it was the Devil his self. "Do that in the van, we're going."

"B-but…"

"What?" Hiruma raised a brow; she bowed a little, as if not wanting Hiruma to see where she was looking at, which she failed. He could still see her eyes look sideways, towards the sunset.

It was much better if he avoided being closey-close-close with her.

"You better get going, fucking manager." He said, snarling, as he turned on his heel. He did not see her frown, nor did she see his own lips curve a reverse smile.

Mamori shrugged and began collecting the mobile phones. She wanted to watch the sunset, but there was always next time. After collecting them, Mamori ran to catch up to the devil of a quarterback, who seemed to be waiting for her as he stood in front of a clearing. Seemed.

"Hiruma-kun, the van…"

A very pissed off Hiruma was standing, right in front of the place where the van was supposed to be parked at. On his left hand he held an M16, bullets once again dangling on his shoulders. He took a phone from the many that Mamori kept in a bag. Mamori could almost swear that the phone was going to break as Hiruma's thumb pressed hardly on them.

It rang.

Someone picked up.

"Hello?" it was the unmistakable oh-so-faked-sweet voice that belonged to his younger aunt, Yueno.

"Hello my face! What did you do now?! Where's the fucking van?!" he shouted, and Mamori was sure that if she was on the other line, even if she was ten feet away from the speaker, she was still going to hear him.

Then they heard it.

'_CLICK._'

"She… hung up." Mamori muttered. Mamori could almost feel the anger of the evil presence on her right side.

Hiruma cracked his fingers, a leer plastered on his face. "That goddamned witch." He grabbed 5 phones from Mamori, his fingers typing in an inhuman speed.

"Oi, Hiruma-kun. Instead of plotting a humiliating death for them, wouldn't it be better if we think of a way on how're supposed to go back to Tokyo?"

"Fuck no!" Hiruma cursed. "That fucking witch should die first."

Mamori rolled her eyes. She then proceeded taking the phones off Hiruma's hands and tossed them inside her bag.

"You fucking manager!" he shouted as she started walking.

"If you don't want to go back to Tokyo, fine by me. But I have no plans in sleeping on the street for the night, Hiruma-kun." She replied calmly, knowing it was the best way to keep him from doing anything relatively harmful.

But that didn't mean that she was going to let it pass. '_That __Yueno-chan__ needs scolding, just wait when I talk to you again._'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Mmf-mf-MMMFFFFF!" a sack began to move violently from the bus.

"… oi, Suzuna… don't you think you overdid it?" Sena looked back at the sack. Monta was inside the sack, lured by the two girls using bananas. Suzuna only smiled, "Ya, they'll be fine! It's You-nii and Mamo-nee, you know!"

"But still…!" Sena then thought of something, "Hey, why'd you do that anyway?"

Yueno and Suzuna looked at each other. They did not reply, but they shared a knowing look. Now Sena told his self that next time, he won't ask Suzuna concerning Hiruma and Mamori, because it would be pretty much useless.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They had been walking for an hour already, and not a single vehicle was on sight. Hiruma was one of the people who were outside the container of the van, so he got to see the roads they passed by. They had passed by a bus stop, with a phone that doesn't work. They had passed by a cemetery, Mamori would rather not remember it.

"I thought you knew?" Mamori asked. Hiruma replied with a grunt. Now she didn't know if he knew or not.

To make matters worse, it started to rain.

Hiruma reached out a hand, she stared at it. Could he possibly…?

"Umbrella, fucking manager." He snarled, "Do you want us to have a fucking cold?"

Okay. She has been reading too much shoujo mangas. Why on earth again did she ever start to like him?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Shit, shit, shit." Hiruma cursed for the 30th time that day. Once again, he pressed the redial button, "Pick the fucking phone… pick it… pick it."

"_Hiruma__-kun_, come on. Let's go." Mamori tugged Hiruma's arm, "Fujitaka-san(1) is waiting."

"Che." He spat as he chucked the phone back to Mamori's bag, "You just met that fucking glasses and you're making me hurry up because of him? What kind of fucking manager are you?"

"Oh, shut up, Hiruma-kun." Mamori replied, blushing, "It's Fujitaka-san, Hiruma-kun! He said he'll let us stay here until the rain stops! What if he changes his mind?"

The rain didn't hamper, instead, it only got worse. Although both of them had separate umbrellas already, they were still soaking wet. It was a good thing though, that they passed by a convenient store. Strange enough, the owner (and caretaker) of the store, had let them stay through the night, even without Hiruma pulling out his Devil's Handbook.

"Suspicious." Hiruma said, popping his gum. Mamori sighed, "Just because you didn't need to use that awful book of yours doesn't mean that his kindness is suspicious."

Hiruma grinned, "You mean my very helpful but awful book of threats? I should remind you that if it wasn't-"

"Yes, yes. Hiruma-kun. It's very helpful, but that doesn't mean I approve of it." She replied as they climbed the stairs.

"I only have one room left, is it okay if you shared?" The owner of the store, Fujitaka, said as they reached the second floor. Mamori froze, while Hiruma just popped his gum.

"What will we-" Mamori shot a look at Hiruma. It was enough that she slept once beside Hiruma, who was typing at his laptop, and now… a room.

"We'll take it." He replied nonchalantly.

"_Hiruma__-kun!_" Mamori slapped his arm, revolted.

"Would you rather sleep at the streets under the rain, then?" Hiruma retorted.

Mamori did not reply for a few seconds, "Even if I said yes, you'll still do what you like and we'll still end up here, right?"

"Kekekeke." He cackled.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The room was good for a single person only. There was a table and two chairs, a sofa, a rather medium-sized window, enough for the person to see what was happening outside, a curtain, and there was only one bed, to make it worse. It seemed like there was also a single bathroom there.

Mamori flinched as Hiruma just tossed their things on the table and plopped on the bed.

"Whatcha looking at, fucking manager?"

"… nothing." She replied. There was no use in complaining anyway. She then went to the sofa and pressed her hand on it. For a place that looked rather old, the sofa seemed like it was brand new. But that didn't matter, as Mamori took a cloth from her bag. In her mind, she was thankful that she brought the cloth for the picnic, or she'll be sleeping on the couch without a blanket.

Noticing what she was doing, Hiruma raised a brow, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Making a bed." Mamori said as she placed a bag on the end side of the couch.

"For _who_?"

"For me." She replied in a matter of fact way. "You get the bed, so it's just right that I make one for myself, right?"

"Who said you're gonna sleep there?" he asked.

"Then where do you say I should sleep then?"

Hiruma raised a brow, "Isn't it obvious, fucking manager?"

"Sorry, lost my brain." She said. Hiruma rolled his eyes, "If you don't want, fucking fine. I'm not going to-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hiruma pulled out his AK-47 as Mamori opened the door. Fujitaka entered the room, holding a tray of food and steaming tea, "Sorry, did I interrupt you? I thought you children haven't eaten."

"Thank you." Mamori smiled, "I'm sorry we were such a bother."

"No, no. Not at all. Happens all the time here." Fujitaka said as they walked to the table. "Young love, really."

Mamori blushed red. "Y-young love?!"

Hiruma popped a gum.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we last had elopers asking for a place to stay." He laughed. Mamori turned her head to Hiruma, blushing, '_Hiruma__-kun! Say something!_'

"Did your parents not approve of your relationship?" asked Fujitaka.

"We're not-"

"No." Hiruma answered, "If they did, there's no point in eloping."

"_HIRUMA-KUN!_" Mamori slapped his arm again, "Why are you saying-mf!"

Hiruma pulled a creampuff from his bag and poked it inside Mamori's mouth, "Shut up."

"Fujitaka, are you there?" a sweet and calm voice came from the door. A very beautiful woman entered the room. It smelled faintly of cherry blossoms.

"Nadeshiko!" he said, "You shouldn't have gotten up yet."

"It's fine." She replied looking at Hiruma and Mamori, who were in a middle of an argument, "Lovers' quarrel?"

"N-mf!" before Mamori could speak, Hiruma popped another creampuff in her mouth, which became the center of Mamori's attention once again.

"You know, Fujitaka and I also eloped." She smiled, "I hope you two have a good life together."

With that the couple left the room.

"_HIRUMA-KUN_!" Mamori shouted, her face beet red, "Why didn't you say that we weren't a couple?! WHY?!"

Hiruma looked at her in the corner of his eyes, "Got any problem with that?"

Mamori stared at him.

"If you don't like it, forget it." Hiruma replied irritated at her lack of reply, "You really want to sleep there, don't you?" he said in a mocking voice, pointing at the couch. Mamori ignored him and slept on it anyway.

"Fucking manager's fucking stubborn." Hiruma cursed as he busied his self with his laptop, although for every after one and a half hour, he goes to the bathroom, for some unknown reason.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack.

Mamori's brow twitched. She didn't know for how long she had been sleeping, but there was one thing she knew. That sound she was hearing was definitely from Hiruma's laptop. There was no other thing that could make such a loud noise.

Rubbing her eyes, Mamori sat right up.

'_Soft…_' she muttered, as her hands touched the soft mattress. '_Wait…_' she squinted her eyes.

She had been sleeping on the bed.

"Finally woken up, fucking snow white?" There he was, the Devil, sitting on the wooden chair, facing his laptop.

"…" Mamori felt like she was still half-asleep. Right. It had to be a dream. There was no way Hiruma was going to let her sleep on the bed.

"Oi, fucking manager." Hiruma threw a bag at her, hitting her on the head, "Wake up."

"Ow! That hurt!" she complained, touching the place where she got hit. Mamori picked up the bag, her eyes widened as she dug her teeth in, "Kariya creampuffs!"

"Kekekekeke. The fucking manager's eating greedily again!" he laughed, mocking Mamori's love for the food.

However, Mamori couldn't get herself to be angry at him anymore. Instead of shouting at him, she smiled.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"…"

"Do you think we'll win the next match?" she asked.

"We'll win." he replied bluntly, "There's no other option for us, but to win."

"Hiruma-kun?"

"What?" he replied, his voice slightly irritated.

"Is this really the last tournament for us?"

"…"

"Hiruma-kun…" she muttered, biting another piece. She did not expect him to reply, so she continued, "… after this tournament, after this year, could I still… could I still…" Mamori bowed. She loved doing her job in the team, and most of all she loved -

Hiruma stopped tapping on the board, "You'll still be the fucking manager to me."

Mamori smiled.

"Hey, Hiruma-kun."

"What?" his voice was now even more irritated than the first.

"I wasn't able to say thanks for the creampuffs, and the chocolates, although I don't know how you knew about Ferrero Rocher being my favorite chocolate." Mamori said, playing with the blanket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, not looking at Mamori.

"And the roses too, they were really nice." She continued, "They're red too… it was so unlike you, but it was very nice… you may hate me for saying this but I didn't know Hiruma-kun's a romantic person."

"Shut up." Hiruma continued on tapping his keyboard.

"Don't worry about the jacket, I'll wash it and return it to you." She said, pulling a blanket from her things. (wonder _how_ they managed to do it)

"You can keep it. Not that I need it." He replied, focusing on the computer.

"You're not cursing, Hiruma-kun." She noted as she stood up and walked towards Hiruma. He grinned, "Shut up, fucking manager. Fucking happy now?"

"That's more like you." She smiled as she placed a blanket over his shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?"he asked, staring at his shoulder. He jeered, "You're like a fucking wife. Kekekeke."

"Well, this wife needs to take care of her very careless husband who just can't take care of his self." She said, swooping down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hiruma froze for a second. "That's my thanks for the bed."

Hiruma raised a brow, "Oi, fucking manager, you do remember your reputation in school, right?"

"So you'll put in that awful book of yours that the discipline officer was mistaken to be eloping with the commander from hell?" she said smiling as she went back to the bed.

"Point taken." Hiruma said.

An idea struck his brilliant mind and he shut his computer down; he walked to the bed. Hiruma sat on the bed.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Mamori exclaimed, as Hiruma began pushing her.

With a devilish grin, Hiruma replied, "Who said the bed's yours? We're fucking sharing it."

"WHAT?! Hiruma-kun, are you crazy?!" she bolted upright at his answer.

"More like insane. Now, move it, fucking manager, or should I just sleep on top of you?"

"EW!" she made a face, and began to look for something, "Where's the spare pillow? _Where's the spare pillow?_"

"Thought you were my wife?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, as she gave space for him to lie down.

Hiruma poked her face, "Ooh, you're embarrassed! The fucking manager's embarrassed!"

"How can I not be embarrassed!" she shouted at him, "Oh my God, Hiruma-kun! Watch where you're _touching_!" Hiruma's hand had _accidentally_ brushed on her chest.

"We're just going to fucking sleep, fucking manager. It's not like we're going to do something else."

"Like you're the one to talk, Hiruma-kun. I'm not blind to not see the tissues lying around whenever you guys stay in the clubroom overnight." She retorted.

Realizing what she meant, Hiruma snarled. But being Hiruma, he immediately remarked, "Do you want to sleep or not? You can just get out of the bed if you don't want to sleep, but there's no other place." He pointed at the couch. Wet clothes and their other paraphernalia occupied the alternative bed.

Mamori glared at Hiruma, "Fine, I quit. But don't you _dare_ touch me."

He was already lying on the bed, "Just sleep, _fucking wife_."

With that, he pulled her down by the arm. Mamori blushed, "Why do I have to put up with such a crazy husband?"

"Oh, so you're admitting it then?" he grinned, placing his hands behind his head. Mamori rolled to her side, so she could face him, "What are you talking about?"

"That you fucking like me? Kekeke." He laughed, making it seem like a joke.

Mamori rolled her eyes, "You really can't be honest with yourself, right? Hiruma-kun?"

"And whatever did you mean by that?" he snarled with his usual charm. Mamori looked away. "Oi, fucking manager."

"Earlier, you asked me if I admitted-"she muttered silently.

"Don't tell me you really fucking took that seriously?" Hiruma raised a brow.

"Yes. I do, so what?" she pushed herself up, "So what if I really liked you? Is that bad?"

Hiruma stared blankly at her, she could not read what was going on his mind.

"…" Mamori pursed her lips. She jumped off the bed, muttering a small "I'm sorry."

"Oi, manager!" Hiruma called out as she slammed the door close. "That fucking manager…!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mamori pushed the door open, knocking Fujitaka on the way, as she ran out of the convenient store. She ran as fast as she could, as far as her legs could reach. The downpour was still hard, but she didn't care. It didn't take long before she was drenched in rain water, and, unsurprisingly, lost.

"Stupid. Stupid." She told herself as ran, looking for shelter, "You're so stupid, Mamori. Why did you run like that?!"

She then saw a tree with a huge space between its roots. Probably enough for one person to fit in.

"Ugh, now I'm all wet." She said with a sigh.

Cooped up inside, Mamori leaned on the damp wood. It wasn't a good place to stay in since there were leaks, but it was much better than staying outside.

"So stupid." She thought, "Just when I thought we were going along fine, I managed to mess it all up. I just wish I didn't talk that time."

"We were talking of things unrelated to the team, and all I did was to mess it up. How can one person be so stupid?" she pulled her knees to her chest, "I'm supposed to be intelligent, how'd it come to this?"

_VROOOM.__VRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMM._

"Hey, miss." Mamori looked up as she heard it. Someone was in front of her, almost the same age as she was. With a sneer, he said, "You look lost, do you need help?"

Alarmed, Mamori replied, "Ah, no… I… I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For who?" he asked.

Mamori gulped, she didn't know whether Hiruma was going to look for her or not, but replied anyway, "A friend."

"Oh, I see… well, do you mind sharing that small space with me? After all, it's raining here," he hissed, "And, it's kind of cozy inside…" he reached out a hand, a malicious look on his face.

Using her instincts, Mamori grabbed the nearest piece of the thickest bark she could pick and held it up like a shield and sword. The boy backed a little, with this, Mamori left the hole and waved the stick like she does with her trusty broom.

'_This may not be my broom, but… I hope it won't break easily…_' Mamori thought as she clutched the stick.

"Oh, so little missy wants to play tackle with me, eh?" the guy hissed again. Mamori gripped on the stick tighter.

She had no intention of losing to a guy like him.

He flew a punch at her, which she immediately dodged. He let out another few rounds of punches and kicks, all were in vain, as Mamori avoided them almost easily.

When he got near her, Mamori intuitively swung the thick branch at his arm.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted, as he used his other arm to grab Mamori's wrist. Hard.

"I-Aahh!" Mamori shouted as her ankle got twisted as he pulled her. Pain shot from her ankle to her body, causing her to tumble. Mamori's eyes widened as the boy walked up to her. It was impossible for her to feel the tears that she knew were rolling down her cheeks as rain washed them.

"Hiruma-kun…" she muttered. No one was going to save her. No one was going to help her. She had to think, think, think… But as he stood in front of her, she could no longer think. There was only one thing on her mind and it was…

Fear.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" she shouted.

"No one's here, bitch. You're going to die here. You shouldn't've resisted in the first place." Her attacker sneered. "Because you did that, you'll die, after I-"

BANG.

Gunfire.

Mamori opened her eyes. There was not a single scent of gunpowder, but she felt his presence. There was no mistaking.

"After you what, fucking bastard?" Hiruma, with an M16A1 and a jacket (he's not using it), arrived. He turned his head at Mamori and said, "I thought I heard you call me, _fucking __wifey_?"

'_This guy…!_' Mamori thought, '… _has the nerve to joke even at a time like this…_'

The other guy took this as his chance and grabbed the stick that Mamori used. He swung it at Hiruma.

"YOUICHI! LOOK OUT!" Mamori blurt out, pointing at the boy's direction.

With ease, Hiruma looked back at the boy. The stick was about – Hiruma stopped it with the gun, or more like, he blasted off rounds of bullets until there was only an inch left.

"Hhiiieee!" the boy cowered in fear as he had met the wrong side of Hiruma's gun.

"Penalty game." Hiruma said, with a face that scared the wits out of the other guy. (I'll leave to your imagination on how he looked like)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiruma came back, dusting both his hands (although this is quite odd, as there's no dust, it's raining, y'know). He bended at the waist, in a ninety degree angle, facing Mamori.

"You idiot, who told you to run off like that? Look what you got into!" he shouted. "What if I didn't get here on time?"

"Well… I'm sorry!" she avoided his steely gaze at her. "If you're that angry, then… then… just leave me here!" she tried to stand up, "I can go al-" however, due to her injury, she fell. Almost.

Hiruma managed to catch her, although quite ungracefully, because he caught her arm, "You were saying something?"

Noticing a tree nearby, Mamori pulled her hand away from Hiruma's grasp and limped her way to the tree, "I _can_ go alone."

"Che. You're so fucking stubborn." She heard Hiruma say as he pulled her hand, harder.

It all happened in an instant that Mamori did not know what was happening. All she knew was that she was cornered, with the tree on her back, and Hiruma just inches away from her. Despite the rain cooling down almost everything, Mamori felt her cheeks heat up. There were a lot of times that she had glared and Hiruma glared back at her, but it was the first time that they looked at each other, face to face.

Mamori could even see the fog that their breaths created, more so from Hiruma.

Mamori lashed out her hand. They were too close-not after she told him she liked him- but Hiruma used his arm as a shield from her oncoming slap.

"Why?" he asked, causing shivers run down Mamori's spine.

"What… are you talking about?" she muttered, looking away from him.

"Goddammit, look at me, fucking manager." He hissed, cupping Mamori's chin upwards rather harshly, "Why? Why did you fall in love?"

Mamori couldn't take her eyes off him. His sharp eyes seemed to pierce right through her own.

"Tell me, why?"

"Is it wrong?" she said, her eyes furrowed, "Is it wrong?"

"You're not answering my question, dammit!" he shouted.

Mamori was taken aback, after all, it was not always that she could see Hiruma like this. She gulped, "I have no reason."

"What the fuck are you talking about? There must be a reason!"

"I said I have no reason! Does a person need one when she falls in love? Do I need a logical explanation? Do I need to be ratipnal about it? Hiruma-kun, why are you asking me this question? Is it wrong to fall in love with you? Then why did you give me all those presents? Why did you make me feel that I was special then?"

He loosened up his hold on her, "Fucking manager, you're such…" he didn't manage to continue what he was going to say, as Mamori cut him off.

"It's okay if you still don't want to answer that." She was looking at his face, he looked like he was having a bad time thinking of an answer.

"I… my goal…"

"Your goal is the Christmas Bowl. I understand." She looked away from him, "And anything that's unrelated to your goal is a distraction. I'm sorry if I am, if you want, I could just leave the team… I'll just be a distraction – no, more of an obstacle to your goal…"

"Don't jump into conclusions, fucking manager." He whispered in her ear. He leaned in closer, making Mamori's heart beat faster, "Who said about you being an obstacle in the team? Don't be an idiot."

"But at my current condition, don't you think… don't you think that my feelings will just get in the way?!" she shouted back at him, "I thought I could… I could…"

"Fucking manager, do you think those fucking brats could replace you?" he asked. "Do you think that even with fucking baldy, they could think the way you do, huh, fucking manager?"

"…"

"You're smarter than that, and you know it." He sneered, "Here." he handed out a jacket.

"Isn't it… too late for that?" she asked. Hiruma rolled his eyes, "It's not to keep you from getting wet." He pulled out her hand.

"H-hey!" Mamori cried out.

"Shut up," he pushed the jacket's sleeves through Mamori's hands. He also pulled it down, "See, it fits, besides, it's just to keep you warm, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." She told him, "H-how about you?"

"What do you think of me? A girl?" he grinned.

"Sexist!" she shouted.

"Sexist, crude, brutal, whatever." He said, as he motioned her to climb on his back, "Piggyback ride for you, fucking manager."

Mamori blushed as Hiruma turned his back for her.

"It's not for free." Hiruma said as he lifted her up, "300 yen per half an hour."

"What?!" Mamori contested his claim, slapping his shoulder.

"That's the fucking hundredth time you slapped me, fucking manager!" Hiruma turned his head 180 degrees, almost surprising his passenger, "That's another 300 yen for you!"

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Damn, it's really fit that it's called _piggyback_." Hiruma said, "This person's real heavy. Must be all the fucking creampuffs she greedily eats everyday!"

"You're such! Argh!" Mamori decided it wasn't worth arguing, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"You have to get better, fucking manager." He said. "And…"

"And?" she asked, "… and?"

Hiruma did not reply until after ten minutes, "Forget it."

"What kind…" Mamori then remembered what kind of person Hiruma was. "I still think you're a sneaky bastard who couldn't get your mask cracked, right?"

"Shut up."

"Hiruma-kun… I don't know if you like me too, but I like you." Mamori swallowed a lot of things she wanted to ask him, "You don't have to tell me what you think, I'll wait. But I'll stay by your side, I'll continue being the manager then, until the end, until Christmas Bowl… whether you like it or not."

Because Mamori was behind him, she did not see the smile that Hiruma made. A rare smile that – for once – Hiruma's mask had cracked.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N Part 2: I hope you like this chapter, although, yes, it is sort of the caliber of "Last Box", kinda corny and sappy. (Well, being a corny and sappy person have their perks too) I'm also sorry if Hiruma and Mamori's kinda OOC in this chap. And Hiruma's mood swings, probably PMS. Kekeke. And their conversations that seemed to skip from one topic to another, well, that's just me cause you know, when I talk with my friends, we suddenly end up talking another topic after some minutes. Fufufufu.

Kinimoto Fujitaka and Nadeshiko – think of Sakura's parents in Card Captor Sakura. So, yeah. Disclaimer again, Kinimoto Fujitaka and Kinimoto Nadeshiko aren't mine. They belong to **CLAMP**. I'm not sure if that's crossover, but yeah, still using their names, though. Whatever.

If you noticed, whenever I make a chapter, it seems like they're back to square one, right? Hehehe, sorry again for that, because you know, if I didn't make it like that, I'm sure I won't be able to finish this one.

Anyway, I hope you're reading the Author's Notes because I usually put up things about the fanfiction here, (OMG. I think I have Rowling Syndrome… NO!) so… yeah. (OMG, I also have Deidara Syndrome. NO ME!)

By the way, I'll be starting a new ES21 fanfiction when (or more like if) I finish this one, although it's no longer a HiruMamo one. (cough) It's a Juumonji/OC fanfiction, because I think it's unfair that the arguably coolest Huh-Huh brother doesn't get enough love. I heard that there are JuumonjixMamori supporters, but I can't write Mamori with anyone else aside from Hiruma (and Musashi after I did "_Loosening Up_", which still has hints of HiruMamo). I just can't.

BTW, Harry Potter now has a canon gay. And I'm not happy. If it was written in the book, then I would've rejoiced…


	13. Thirteen to be edited

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: You guys have no idea how much I love you for reviewing the fic! (hugs and kisses) I'm so happy you liked it so far. Cough. (it's also a kind of ego boost for me, I'm kind of not good with multichaptered fics so… yeah. Ugh. Deidara syndrome again.)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 13**

**Thirteen**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**MUSASHI**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"WE'RE SO SORRY, MAMO-NEESAN!" two distinct voices cried. One was gave her best puppy-eyes look, and the other bawled quite loudly.

"Mou, mou." The victim sighed, "But you _mustn't _do anything like that _again_. People get hurt when you do things like that."

The two girls nodded, however, when they got outside, Musashi heard them say, "YA! Mission accomplished!" and "So kawaii! Youichi-sama and Mamori-neesan!"

He did not need to think about it, Hiruma was a bad influence on both girls.

Musashi watched in amusement as the rest of Deimon barraged Mamori with questions, more importantly, when they asked questions on how they were able to get back to Tokyo. His eyes flew to an extremely eerily silent Hiruma who was "busy" typing on his computer.

Hiruma couldn't fool him though, as Musashi could see Hiruma's eyes narrow when Monta (who still seemed to believe in that Joe Montana crap that the idiot made) came too close to Mamori. Musashi suppressed a smile, and the urge to tease the idiot skyrocketed when he fired seven rounds of bullets at Monta for holding Mamori's hand.

Perhaps their little demon could grow up too.

"Ne, Mamo-neechan, you still didn't tell us how you got back here." Asked Sena, who was memorizing another set of playcards for their next match.

Musashi almost raised a brow when Mamori blushed and said that it was a rather long story, and it would be better if they were not to talk about it. It was then that he saw Mamori glance at Hiruma for a bit and her blush got worse.

"You gave her a piggyback ride all the way to Tokyo?" Musashi asked, in a voice that only Hiruma could hear. The devil raised a brow.

"What the fuck are you babbling about, fucking old man?"

"Anezaki couldn't walk even until now. Don't tell me you made her walk in that condition, under the rain?"

Hiruma looked at him, "I could do that."

"Yeah. If you wanted to, but from what I can see, I couldn't see why you would." With that, Musashi left the clubhouse, picking his ear and deliberately ignoring his best friend's spouting of all available _flowery_ words he knew since birth.

Now all Musashi wondered was when Hiruma would kiss Mamori in front of the team.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**KURITA**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_BEEP. BEEP._

_BEEP. BEEP._

Kurita looked around, wondering who owned the cause of disruption in class. Well, actually, he wasn't the only one. Their Japanese History teacher almost reprimanded whoever owned the phone, but decided not to in the last second, as the infamous Hiruma Youichi brought out his phone and began tinkering with it. Kurita leaned forward.

"Who sent you a message?"

Hiruma did not reply and placed the phone on the armchair. Much to Kurita's surprise, Hiruma pulled out a pen from his jacket, a pad of paper from his bag (which was 99 percent armaments) and began writing.

"Hiruma… are you sick?" asked Kurita, his worry showing through the innumerable sweat pores that opened on his head. Hiruma raised his brow.

"How could I be fucking sick, you fucking fat arse?"

"A-ah, well… Hiruma usually doesn't take notes during class…" Kurita replied. Hiruma raised a brow, "I'm in the fucking mood to write, got problem with that, fucking fatty?"

Hiruma continued on writing, leaving the phone lying on the armchair. Kurita took a peek at the phone.

'_Sender:_

_Anezaki Mamori_

_000-WIFE-000'_

It seemed like Kurita wasn't the only person happy when Mamori '_volunteered_' into being the manager half a year ago.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**YUKIMITSU**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I better start running now, or I'll be left out again." Yukimitsu thought as he walked towards the American football clubhouse.

It had been exactly one week after the unfortunate event that took place in Nagano; much to their surprise, the two culprits were still at large, and probably still thinking of another scheming plan. Now Yukimitsu wondered what would've happened if the Suzuna who evilly plotted on leaving Hiruma and Mamori was actually Hiruma's younger sister.

Oh the misery of the people.

Now, it was a wonder why Suzuna and Yueno went out of their way just to get those two together.

He opened the door, still thinking of _why_ of all people, they suddenly decided that Hiruma and Mamori should be left behind.

But Yukimitsu did not need to think about it. After all, he was one of the most intelligent in Deimon Devilbats American football team. He was sure the others would figure it out as well, if they just looked close enough at the aura that the two gave off.

There was a reason why Doburoku-sensei thought that Mamori was Hiruma's girlfriend. And Yukimitsu thought so too, when he saw Hiruma handing out his hand-written Japanese History notes to the analog Mamori, who skipped classes due to her injury.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**ISHIMARU **(1)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The "Shadowless God of Death". This was Ishimaru's nickname given to him by the Shadow King of Deimon himself, Hiruma. Not that it was something to be proud of, actually, but it's alright.

However, there was one thing good about him being – to use a better term – invisible… oops! Scratch that. However, there was one thing good about him being – to use a better term – undetectable (there, much better!), he could see things unseen by other people.

No, not ghosts, nor clairvoyances, nor extraterrestrial beings. He's plain, remember?

He could _accidentally _see things without being noticed.

One such occasion was when he accidentally passed by Hiruma buying Kariya creampuffs just before cackling off to school. Hiruma did not notice him stare like crazy, or at least he thought so.

On that same day, Hiruma made him run by the river bank, 100 times under the excuse that he needed to get faster.

But the question still resided in Ishimaru's mind.

Since when did Hiruma began to take liking for sweet things?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**KUMOSUBI** (2)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

F-FUGO!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**PLEASE STAND BY**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**EDITING ROOM**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Luna Addictus**: … (eyebrow twitch) What the heck…?! This is all you can say?

**Kumosubi:** Fugo!

**Luna Addictus**: We can't just publish something like this! I know I'm the author of this fanfiction , so I'm telling you to SPEAK NORMALLY!

**Kumosubi**: Han!

**Luna Addictus**: (eyebrow twitch) T-this… is… impossible. ARGH! I'm SO not putting this up.

**Kumosubi**: (makes a sad face)

**Luna Addictus**: (sweatdrop) (Aw…) Cough. Fine. I'll just let someone translate it for me.

**Kumosubi**: Fuuugggoo!!!

**Luna Addictus**: You can stop speaking, you know. I might just change my mind. Ahem. Translator please.

**Toshi-kun** (one of the Sawamura twins, please refer to Chapter 7): Let me translate for you.

**Luna Addictus**: But I don't need an OC here! Where's Kuritan?

**Tama-chan** (the other Sawamura twin, he's a guy, btw): He's out with Hiruma and Musashi, doing something in the editing room.

**Luna Addictus**: What are those three up to?! Oh, God. I'm just hoping Hiruma's not doing something that could… aaahhh… no… my life is in danger. (looks around) Um. Okay… who's the other people who could understand that language? (checks the manga) Ah. Here… where's Banba?

**Shizuka**: Dude, he's out with the 'one', dude.

**Luna Addictus**: Who? Ah, okay. How about… kya! Mizumachi-kun???

**Mikuru**: Out with Kakei. They're obviously practicing, you know. Hello. To defeat Deimon.

**Luna Addictus**: Shut up, tomboy.

**Mikuru**: ARGH! (goes out)

**Luna Addictus**: How about… ahh… not a lot of people understand Kumosubi's language. Ah! His dad? How about Kumosubi-san?

**Ayashi**: He's got a job.

**Luna Addictus**: FINE!

**Toshi-kun**: You'll pick me?!

**Luna Addictus**: No. GET GAOU-SAMA HERE!

**Everyone**: NO WAY. WE DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!

**Luna Addictus**: BUT I DON'T WANT AN OC TRANSLATING IT FOR ME! How am I supposed to know whether you're saying what he really meant? (remember Hiruma, when the NASA Aliens said "Cool" and other stuff, Hiruma said something else?)

**Toshi-kun**: You're the author, stop being stupid, for once. It's already enough that you're making everyone OOC.

**Luna Addictus**: O… O… C?! (faints)

**Toshi-kun**: Seriously. Ah, that means I could…! YAY! Finally, after how many chapters… I can now translate Kumosubi-kun's part again: "_Kumosubi used to see…_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kumosubi used to see his master and his friends, Hiruma and Musashi together when they were going back home, after all, he followed his master around like what a faithful apprentice should do. He didn't know when it started, but, every now and then, their captain, Hiruma wasn't walking home with them.

One time, he heard his master and his master's friends talking about it, just before they left the clubhouse.

"You're not walking with us, Hiruma?" asked Master Kurita.

The devil only looked at Kurita and went back into typing on his laptop.

The man whose kick was very manly said, "Of course he can't. He still needs to piggyback ride someone home."

From the look of their captain's face, he was ready to kill someone. Kumosubi didn't need to be a genius to understand that, if it was somebody else who talked about it, he would've been sent to hell and back.

Now there was only one question in his mind.

Who was the kicker whose kick was very manly talking about?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**END OF TRANSLATION**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Luna Addictus**: (stirs) (stares) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! (faints again) (IT'S SO SHORT!)

**Toshi-kun**: Ah, well. Kumosubi, don't worry. You'll understand that one when you get older. (wink)

**Kumosubi**?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**TAKI **(3)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A-ha-ha!

What a fine afternoon for such a God-gifted person like Taki Natsuhiko! A blessed day indeed! He looked forward to their practice and it was not a mistake! Even though he failed his Math exam and only drew footballs on his test paper, even though his English was worse than the monkey's (**LA**: Monta), playing his favorite sport during practices was the best! They were going to have a match on Saturday, and they were certainly, 150 percent going to win, now that he was part of the team! A-ha-ha!

Taki stretched his limbs, 180 degrees, like he always does and pranced towards the Deimon gates. It was a tiring day! How he wished to be back on his cute fluffy – he stopped.

There was something disturbing that he had just seen.

HOW CAN HE BE WANTING TO GO TO SLEEP WHEN THERE WAS THEIR CAPTAIN, RUNNING… MORE IMPORTANTLY, THERE WAS SOMEONE PIGGYBACK RIDING!

He, Taki Natsuhiko, CANNOT lose! He immediately rushed to look for his dear sister, but she was nowhere to be found, so he looked for a random person and asked him – er, her – to ride on his back. This unfortunately, caused a slap on the cheek, he didn't know which was a lot better: his sister running over him with her skates or someone slapping him.

So he thought of another way.

"A-HA-HA!" he took notice of motorbikes outside the school. He carried _them_ on his back and chased the American football captain. "Oh, hello! You're practicing too? Me too! This is just too easy for me!! A-ha-ha!"

"An idiot. Certainly an idiot." He heard Hiruma say. The team manager, Mamori said, "Hiruma-kun, stop that!"

"Oh, hello, mademoiselle! I didn't notice you! Why are you riding Hiruma-san's back?" he asked quite innocently.

"We're going on a fucking honeymoon, why'd you ask?"

"A-ha-ha! When were you married?" asked Taki.

"Last week."

"Hiruma-kun! Stop saying those kind of things." Mamori said, and turned to Taki, "Don't believe him, Taki-kun… now, uhm…"

"The fucking monkey's doing 200 laps by the river bank." Hiruma suddenly said, his evil smile widening, "I wonder what kind of genius could overdo him…"

"A-ha-ha! It's like a midnight snack to me! Ja ne!" He rushed forward, not noticing the mocking face that Hiruma made.

There was one thing Hiruma did not know though: Taki had actually taken the "marriage" thing to heart.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**KUROKI**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tekken. Capcom. NeoGeo. Mugen. Street Fighter. King of Fighters. Double Dragon. Super Mario. House of the Dead. (4)

Although he was starting to love American football, there was nothing that could beat computer games off the top… well, sort of.

Actually, he was getting interested in anything that had a relation with _love letters_. Well, not only him, but Toganou as well. Juumonji did not seem to be interested in it.

He probably has a secret girlfriend that's why he wasn't interested. That Juumonji!

Anyway, they were going to have a match on Saturday, and today's Thursday. They were training harder than ever. It was like trial and error whenever he couldn't get past a new level in his new "Legend of Zelda" game. Try and try until you die, as long as you saved though.

That night, he heard two people talk inside the clubhouse. It was an accident, as he had forgotten to take his latest issue of a game magazine inside his locker.

More importantly, it was a girl and a boy.

He didn't know what drove him to eavesdrop, but he peeked. Not that he needed to though, as he there were only two girls he knew who weren't deathly afraid of the boy that was speaking.

He could make out the words "fucking monster", "fucking bones", "fucking flimsy", and other nicknames that their commander from hell was talking about. But there was one thought that came on his mind as he heard their exchange of words.

There was certainly something to worry about in the next game. Their next opponent was not the same level as their previous challengers, they were _monsters_. Superhumans. Not human. Alien. Whatever fits.

Kuroki could hear the worried voice that their manager had, but he never heard her cry. He knew she was a strong girl, after all, not all girls could match Hiruma with nothing but her brains, guts and a broom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**TOGANOU**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He didn't like shoujo manga. They were too sappy, romantic, and undeniably impossible to begin with. Other than that, he didn't like them because usually the girls were either super crybabies and weak, or super girl who could do anything.(5)

But whatever was happening to their team was certainly shoujo formula.

He always saw the typical hate-turned-love from his sisters' collection of shoujo tankobon, not only in manga, but in J-drama too, and in other soap operas his mother usually watched whenever she had the time.

Girl of Justice hates Arrogant Guy, Arrogant Guy tries to squash Girl of Justice, Girl of Justice Lives and kicks Arrogant Guy's ass, Arrogant Guy falls head over heels because of Girl of Justice's spirit, Girl of Justice finds out a "deeper" side to why Arrogant Guy was, well, arrogant, they try to work it out, parents get in the way, etcetera, and they live happily ever after.

From what Toganou could see, they were probably in the… it was rather hard to distinguish as both of them seemed to ignore each other's feelings (assuming they do have feelings for each other), or maybe they talked about hiding it from the public's scrutinizing eyes.

After all she was a discipline committee officer and he was the Shadow King of Deimon. Mortal enemies.

More reason to ship them in shoujo manga.

"Oi, Kazu, do you know any shoujo manga?" he suddenly asked. Juumonji gave him a stare, and so did Kuroki.

"Ha?" they both said.

"I though you liked shounen, why change to shoujo all of a sudden?" asked Juumonji. Kuroki then points at Toganou, "Don't tell me… you became…"

"Oi, don't think of funny thoughts, Kuroki." Toganou waved it off, "I was just wondering how many love-hate relationship there are in shoujo."

"Why?" asked Kuroki. Toganou shrugged, "Just asking."

"Is that about…" Juumonji then looked like he was about to say something but then Hiruma appeared, and he stopped.

"You fucking Huh-Kyoudai, skipping classes?" he asked, with a sinister grin spread on his demonic features.

Feeling the evil aura he emitted, they immediately shook their heads and ran off.

Now Toganou was promptly reminded of the manga, anime, and J-drama Hana Yori Dango (6), and how similar Hiruma was to Doumyouji, and how similar Mamori was to Tsukushi.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**JUUMONJI**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Saturday night.

Juumonji took another breath as he changed to his uniform, number 51. It was the night they were waiting for. Only a door left before Christmas Bowl. If they lose, it was all over for them… that was why they _must _win no matter what.

But he wondered as he changed, up to how much could they sacrifice just to climb to the top. Their opponents were going to do _anything_ just to win, even if it would mean that the other team would suffer injuries that might never heal.

Juumonji had just heard that their opponent targeted quarterbacks. And crushes them _mercilessly_.

He looked over at their quarterback, cackling like he didn't care. He did not have the cunning mind like his, and he didn't know who in the whole Devilbats could be compared to him. If he was going to be taken out due to injuries…

Juumonji's train of thought was suddenly stunned as in front of the rest of the Devilbats, Suzuna flung her arms around Sena.

She cried.

"Sena…" tears rolled down her cheeks, worry spread all over her face. Even though she was just their cheerleader, Juumonji felt like she was part of their team, and he was sure that Sena felt much more than that,

He wasn't blind. He knew Sena cared for Suzuna more than just friends, and so was Suzuna to Sena. It was more like Sena's oblivious denseness that nothing much happened between the two of them.

Sena, however, surprised everyone else, when he embraced Suzuna back.

'_That was unexpected._' Juumonji thought, while Kuroki and Toganou fizzled with anger as the person they used to push around had found his self a '_girlfriend_' and them… well, none.

Juumonji's eyes flew back to the two people on the bench: Mamori was quietly taping Hiruma's leg as he typed something on his laptop. Too quiet for two people who would usually talk about their tactics and plays before the start of match, for checking purposes.

Somehow, it felt like a heavy atmosphere.

"It's time." he heard Musashi say.

Hiruma stood up, followed closely by Mamori. It seemed like a silent agreement had sealed their lips as they walked towards the field. Juumonji could see the troubled features on Mamori's face on every step.

"It's almost time." Mamori said in almost a whisper. If it wasn't the fact that Juumonji fell back from the rest, he wouldn't have heard Mamori talk to their captain.

Juumonji expected the devil to respond with a sinister grin on his face, but he did not and only stopped.

"Even if I said that you should take care of yourself, I'm sure you won't. That's why…"

"…" Hiruma popped his gum.

"Win, Youichi." Juumonji's heart almost stopped. She just called him. By. His. First. Name.

Again, their captain did not speak, instead he walked on, striding like his usual self, his demonic façade back on track. Hiruma walked past Juumonji without even batting an eyelid.

He was serious.

After this battle, if they lose, all they worked hard for would in vain, Christmas Bowl would just be a dream for them. It was the only reason for them to win. Or so what the other Deimon Devilbats would think that ran on Hiruma's mind. Juumonji saw what the others could not see as Hiruma locked his helmet's clasp. There was another reason why Hiruma should live through this match.

"FUCKING KILL THEM! YA-HA!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**MONTA**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Stretcher! Get a stretcher!" one of the referees shouted as the bloody Deimon quarterback fell on the ground, face first.

"YOU-NII!" Monta heard Suzuna scream her lungs out.

Before his eyes, their captain was thrown to the ground by that _monster_. He could not do a thing as he felt his feet rooted to the ground, and his eyes transfixed to the bloody mess before him.

Fear.

Monta fell to his knees, eyes wide as the broken devil was brought out of the game. The match continued, and he felt helpless. They had no reserve quarterback, so they used the only available alternative.

The idiot.

However, time was not enough, and the brains of their group had been swept out of the field.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Halftime. Twenty minutes before they start the second half. Monta was still shivering as they walked towards the bench. The atmosphere was unbearable; after all the precautions and tactics they used just to avoid Hiruma getting the bloody end, it still happened.

It was just then that he noticed that Mamori was missing.

"Where's… Mamori-san?" he asked, almost a murmur. Doburoku answered, "I don't know. She was just here a little while ago… Suzuna is missing too."

"Where could they… AH!" Sena pointed, his mouth gaping open as Mamori and Suzuna helped the injured Hiruma walk back to the bench. "Hiruma-san!"

"That idiot." Musashi spat.

"Hi-Hiruma…" Kurita cried.

Hiruma said something, and Suzuna took out an AK-47 out of nowhere, she shouted, "You fucking idiots! Why did you let that fucking five seconds go to waste!"

"HHiiiieeeeeeeee!" they all said in unison, sans Musashi who said, "Hiruma's younger sister all right."

It was just then that Monta noticed that Mamori was holding Hiruma's hand, their fingers intertwined with each other. He shook his head. It must've been a coincidence. Yes it MUST.

There was no way that Mamori fell for Hiruma, because he, Raimon Tarou was going to snatch Mamori's heart away because of his amazing catches!

But his eyes couldn't tear away from how Mamori watched Hiruma closely, how he whispered in her ears of the plays that they should be able to do, how she tightened her hold on his hand.

It was just some minutes before the second half when he heard Mamori say, "You idiot. How could you get injured like this."

"Shut up, fucking wifey. Just be glad I could still go play in the next half."

'_WIFEY?!_' Monta nearly had a heart attack.

"What if that monster takes on you again and you could no longer move?! What will happen to the team-"

"Like I said, we're not a team led by only one or two geniuses.(7) Even if I died-"

**SLAP.**

Everyone stared at them, like it was some kind of dramatic sequence in a soap opera on television that his mother would usually watch at night.

There were no tears that streaked down from Mamori's eyes, her eyes ablaze as she shouted at him with the firmest voice Monta had ever heard Mamori with, "Idiot! Then who will be the quarterback when you participate in the Christmas Bowl?"

Hiruma only stared at her. He popped his gum, "I'll still play in the second half no matter what you say."

"Don't come running back crying when you're all broken." Mamori retorted harshly, "Don't you dare get another injury."

"And if I do?" he dared ask her.

"I'll personally send you to hell." She said as she tied his bandage a little too tighter.

"OI, you fucking manager!" he told her, "Quit that."

"I'm not doing anything." She pursed her lips, continuing her job.

The referee blew the whistle once more, signaling the players, managers, coaches and audience that the second half was to start. Monta locked the clasp of his helmet, looking forward to how his super catches would make them win.

Everyone was fired up. They were going to win. They should!

Looking back at his beloved Mamori, Monta saw something that he swore he would forget: Mamori was holding on to Hiruma's hand and clutched it tightly.

It was a coincidence. Surely it must be. There was no way that his kind and beloved Mamori would fall for someone as scary and violent as Hiruma.

Raimon Tarou was definitely in denial.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**SENA AND SUZUNA**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"SE-NA!" Suzuna shouted as she skated towards the famous Eyeshield 21 of Deimon Devilbats. She flung her arms around him, crying.

They did it. They definitely did it.

"Oi, Suzuna… y-you don't have to cry…" Sena stuttered, but he knew how it felt. He felt like he was going to explode in the mixed emotions that he had. But Suzuna continued to shed tears. He smiled to his self, as he patted her on the head, "Mou, Suzuna. It's alright now."

He looked around and found his teammates. They looked tired, exhausted, but he could feel that the feeling was overwhelming them…

Everyone in the stadium clapped, their applause was louder than anything that Sena had heard. They probably did very well in the game, after all…

Sena and Suzuna held hands as they walked back to the bench, excited. Their eyes then flew to the figure on the bench, lying. Mamori was tending once more on their commander from hell.

Sacked thrice, almost got killed by that monster twice. For such a thin body as Hiruma's, it was a miracle that he was able to hold on until the last minute of the game.

"Mamo-nee, how's…" Suzuna stopped talking as they saw Mamori nursing Hiruma in silence. They were used in seeing them argue every now and then that whenever they don't end up bringing out their weapons of mass destruction, it scared them.

"You look like someone fucking died." They heard Hiruma say, he stared at them with his sharp eyes. Suzuna cried again.

"YOU-NII!" she wailed as she went near Hiruma's side.

"What are you fucking crying for? I'm not a fucking corpse." He snarled at the younger girl.

"Hiruma-san, you're fine." Sena said, feeling a little relieved. Hiruma rolled his eyes, "What do you think of me? A fucking wuss?" Mamori tightened her pull on the tapes again, making Hiruma flinch, "Watch what you're doing, fucking wife."

'_Fucking wife?!_' Sena's eyes popped out, while Suzuna's antenna was brought back to life, "Ya?! Ya?"

"If you have the strength to speak those awful words then I shouldn't be nursing you anymore. I'll go help Kurita-kun." Mamori stood up, only to be stopped by Hiruma's long fingers. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Who said you could fucking leave?" he said, "I still have to talk about the next match."

It was Mamori's turn to roll her eyes, "You idiot. You almost got killed, and all you think about it the next match!"

"Much better than thinking fucking unnecessary thoughts, besides-" Hiruma sat up, "I'm getting tired of just being bandaged. The fucking brats almost failed in that last kick…"

"Then you should start thinking of a way to get yourself to heal faster."

Sena and Suzuna looked at each other as the couple before them started their usual routine of biting each other's head off every now and then. It was much better than seeing Hiruma half-dead and a worried Mamori.

"Ne, Suzuna…"

"What?"

"Do you think… Mamori-neechan and Hiruma-san…"

"Ho ho ho! You're interested in their love life, aren't you, Sena?" she nudged him on the ribs. Sena looked at Suzuna and said, "Yeah. I think."

She gave him a surprised look, but then went back to normal, "We'll see, I think, it's just a matter of time, you know."

"?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**MAMORI**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

10:29 am.

Mamori sighed as she checked her watch again; wearing a simple white dress, a white coat, and black flats, she waited for him. He told her that they were going to watch their opponent's match today.

"That idiot, he's not even okay yet." She muttered, feeling a little impatient. It had only been three days since their last match, and he had called her just _last night_.

The stench of gunpowder that diffused in the air and the horrified looks of the people around were the sign that the person she was waiting for had already arrived.

"Exactly fucking 10:30." He said with a pop of gum. Hiruma arrived, his all black attire clashed with Mamori's white ones. His M98 did not help lower his frightening aura either, "Since when have you been waiting, fucking wife?"

"Just five minutes ago." Answered Mamori, "It would be better to go earlier than be late."

"Kekeke. As expected from the discipline committee officer, very punctual." He cackled, making his statement almost a mockery of Mamori's position in school.

Mamori shook her head. If Hiruma was a _normal_ person, she would've kicked him in the shins, or at least poke his ribs so that he'll writhe in pain, but from experience, he was the least to be affected by such (at least on the outside).

"Who are we watching then?" she asked, taking a pad of paper and a pen as they walked towards the bus, "And why are we walking…?"

"The fucking nosy witch and her newly found accomplice-"

"I get Yueno being, uh, the witch… but accomplice?" she looked at him with a puzzled look. He gave her a brow, and even without talking, she said, "Ah. Suzuna-chan."

"They'll sure think about another strange scheme." He said.

"Sure runs in the family then." Mamori commented.

"What?" he arched a brow. Mamori continued, "Schemers. Your surrogate sister seems to have gotten the virus too."

"Kekekeke. At least she's using her brain, fucking wife." He popped a block of sugarless gum into his mouth.

"You're enjoying calling me wife." She noted.

"Oh? How about '_my fucking wife_'?" he grinned ear to ear, "Just in case people didn't know."

Mamori blushed a hundred times darker than she usually does, "C-cut it out, Hiruma-kun, besides, I'm not your girlfriend."

Hiruma stopped on his mid-chew for a bit, and continued. Mamori took the schedule for the matches, and furrowed her brows, "Hiruma-kun?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?" she asked. Hiruma did not reply. At least not until they got to where they were supposed to; Mamori said, "You lied."

"Oh, did I?" he grinned evilly. "I did tell you that we'll watch the game, but I didn't say that we'll watch it _today_."

"Same day, different dates. Very clever, or should I say, I was tricked." She said as they entered the place. A thought then entered in Mamori's mind. She looked questioningly at Hiruma, "Is this a date?"

He did not answer and continued on walking.

"So that was why you told me to be on my best casual wear then." She said, catching up to Hiruma. "Why didn't you just say that…" Mamori sighed.

He was probably having problems asking her out on a date, as he did not seem to be the type of person who shows his happiness in a non-destructive manner. Mamori smiled.

"Amazingly sweet for a person like you, Youichi." She said as she purposely brushed her hand with his. Her smile widened as Hiruma caught her hand, and held it.

"Just for today." Hiruma said.

"So… does this mean that…?"

"Something like that."

"… when will we tell them?"

"Saa."

Mamori smiled, as her own gears began to scheme.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**HIRUMA**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Anezaki Mamori was the most useful girl he had met in his entire life.

She was smart, which was good because it meant that he could use her fucking brains when it comes to analyzing the fucking opponents' data; she also took care of the fucking brats, which meant that he didn't need to look for someone who would. She was also passionate on the things that she loved doing and was always good at anything… well, except perhaps for her fucking sorry excuse for art. They were fucking hideous. Worse than a fucking pre-schooler. Her unusual greediness for creampuffs did not help her, but it did help him, because he was able to coerce her into his usual bidding with that and her picture in a cheerleader's outfit.

There was one thing he didn't take into consideration when he tricked her into being the Devilbats' manager.

That he was… never mind that.

"Hiruma-kun!" he heard her shout as he teased her about creampuffs once more. She just couldn't let it die, could she?

"Kekeke. It's fucking true, you're a gluttonous discipline committee officer who couldn't keep her hands off the sweets."

"Ugh! Stop it." She pouted as a blush crept on her face. He continued on prodding her until she had had enough and chased him with her fucking broom. The remaining Devilbats on the field watched in wary as the commander from hell unleashed his M98.

He did not want to admit it, but he had been walking the fucking wifey home. Sometimes, she was dragging him everywhere, sometimes, they were just walking around, killing off time. Most of the time, they were talking about the next plans for the game, looking for cleats, and new equipments. Mostly about American football.

It was rare that they talked about things outside American football. Extremely rare. But he knew she understood that it was the most important thing.

For now.

Another thing Mamori amuses him with was the fact that she was rather unpredictable, very much like yours truly.

One of those times…?

"You're such…! ARGH!" Mamori rolled her eyes as she went back to her usual duties as a manager, and finally ignored his poke and prod about her being such a gluttonous monster.

At least he thought so.

When he was about to give off his final blow at the fucking manager, she turned to him as if she had felt that he was going to say something big. She glared at him. Hiruma raised a brow, wondering what she was up to.

"Hiruma-kun." She said, her lips pursed. She walked up to him, "You know what?"

Mamori pulled his collar towards her. And she kissed him. On the lips. She hissed, "Shut up."

It was the REAL end of the world. The world had stopped revolving around the sun. Everything was in chaos. Monta, Kumosubi and Ishimaru fainted, their mouths foaming, the Huh-Kyoudai had finally said their loudest and most nerve-wracking huh-ritual, Yukimitsu's eyes almost popped out, Taki's mouth gaped open, Kurita felt the weight of the whole world on his houlders, Sena stared at the sight.

Musashi said, "So Anezaki's that kind of girl…"

Students who had seen the unsightly scene had their torches snatched by the corpse retriever(8). There were some who had began confessing their crimes and sins in public, while others fainted. Shoujo no fail formula indeed.

Hiruma almost felt his jaw drop to the ground. He knew she was the first person stupid enough to resist his power, and that she was the first ever girl that did not bend to his will.

Now she held the position of being the stupidest girl who had ever lived.

"O-oi! What was that for?!" Hiruma snarled at her. He licked his lips, and stopped, "So it's strawberry now. Last time it was cherry… wait, that's not my point, you fucking manager! What's your fucking problem?!" he chased her as she walked to their clubhouse.

"I don't have any." She raised her nose in the air as she entered the clubhouse and watched the recorded match of their next opponents. She continued on her managerial job, "I'm just tired of always hiding from people. That's all."

"Fucking manager, do you know what you're getting into?" he hissed. Mamori looked at him and answered in a straight face, "Yes. I told you didn't I, I'll stay by your side, whether you like it or you like it."

Hiruma then saw the tinge of pink on her cheeks. It was embarrassing all right.

"You fucking fucking manager." He grinned, "Don't you dare think what you did won't have a fucking effect on the team."

"Well, if you're talking about Monta-kun…"

"Che. Who cares about the fucking monkey-"

"That's rude."

"Of course it is."

"Well, that would mean that maybe he'll either stay away from me or try to out-cool you." She replied, "Either way, it would be good."

"What if he fucking leaves the team, what will you do?"

"He won't." Mamori said, "After all, Sena is still in the team."

"What about your fucking reputation? I thought you cared-" he raised a brow.

She only smiled, "Of course I do. I won't tell you why it would be better that way though."

"Are you drunk?" Hiruma asked her as they now watched the game. Boos, cheers, and whistle blows rang in their ears.

"Of course not, why are you asking that?"

"Just checking… are you sure you're not?"

"You're annoying, Youichi." She said, shaking her head. It was just then that Hiruma noticed something.

He grinned his usual Hiruma smile and walked to the door, "Oi fucking wifey."

"I know I really shouldn't be glad that you're calling me like that, but what is it?" she said. The lights went out, "Eh?! Was there a schedule for a black out?"

"Nope." Hiruma replied, "I closed the fucking lights." Hiruma heard her hitch a breath. "We always get interrupted, didn't you notice?"

"_Youichi_! Stop that!" he heard her say. But he just laughed. Now that everyone knew…

The door closed.

(9)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**- END –**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

YAY! FINISHED! LET'S CELEBRATE!!!

(This would be my second multichaptered fic that I finished!)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(1) Ishimaru – I'm so sorry, Ishimaru-kun. I just can't get your perspective right.

(2) Kumosubi – sorry, I can't help but to put his powerful Go language that can only be understood by powerful manly men… Kekekeke. This was the part that I enjoyed making, hopefully you didn't get bored. (dies if you did)

(3) Taki – I KNOW. I'm awful to Taki. I KNOW. TAKI FANS, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

(4) **THESE GAMES ARE NOT MINE. DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

(5) This of course is an exaggeration. I have no idea whether he thinks that way, nor does it mirror my thinking of shoujo. I'm a big shoujo fan who loves sappy and happy endings, as long as they're logical. (That's why I can't stomach HP's Epilogue "Nineteen Years Later"

(6) I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor its characters, I just mentioned them, because I think it's the best example of that, especially since there was this Tsukasa-Tsukushi war before they became girlfriend-boyfriend.

(7) Hiruma said this one in a match, but I can't remember who he was talking to.

(8) See **Shakugan no Shana**. Term corpse retriever is **NOT MINE.**

(9) WHOA. At last finished. Let's just pretend that Hiruma-kun is sick when I wrote this fanfiction. Kekekeke. (Toshi-kun was right, I made everyone terrible OOCs… nooooo…)

A/N Part 2: And the complaints of Hiruma and Mamori not doing anything else in the train is because… there's nothing else to write on if I made it that way. Kekeke.

I feel so stupid. You know why? I slept at 4 in the morning because I tried finishing the old version of this chapter. I did. But in the end, I ended up doing another version. UGH. I feel stupid. GR!

I immediately start writing a chapter right after I post the previous one in I rarely make polls and believe it or not, I usually don't have enough money to go to an internet café and surf the net (cough_ispoor_cough), so I really have no idea what the reader likes/wants… but yeah, I know I pulled one with Yueno being Hiruma's aunt.

It was kinda surprising, don't worry, it surprised me too, since I first wrote her to be Hiruma's younger sis, but it would be _boring_ if it was like that, so I suddenly decided that –woof- she's Hiruma's aunt, who's younger than him. (I think that's possible, and, I think, as far as I remembered, I began writing her as his aunt around… chapter… 9 or 10)

I really didn't think there are canon yaoi in Eyeshield 21 aside from **Takami/Sakuraba **(gawd, the anime did NOT help, it screamed TakaSaku even more). But on my fifth rereading, I could say that **Hiruma/Musashi**, **Huh-Kyoudai threesome**, **Sena/Monta**, and **Homer/Panther** are all canon yaoi. OMG for me to say this, since I really don't like yaoi that much. (I could only tolerate it up to a degree, since I could ship Harry/Draco and Harry/Tom/Voldemort… but CLAMP overdoes yaoi, right now, I can't read TRC without rolling my eyes. SPOILER: My beloved Kurogane is a gay, and KuroFai is now like supercanon, and I still can't have the stomach to love it…)

NOTES TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS:

**zoofreak**: Madaming authors na Filipino dito sa naglipana, at ang nakakatuwa, madami sa kanila ang magaling magsulat! YAY! Ang sipag mong gumawa ng review. Wow. Laging mahaba!

**ASM**: I'm really wondering about your name if it's Albus Severus Malfoy. Sorry, I just can't help thinking it's like that, you know, Harry Potter fan-slash-addict-slash-HPslashlover.

**nekosaru**: I've always been wondering about your reviews. Nothing, it's just…

**abbys**: I'm moved by your review. Thank you.

**devil cat07**: I love your fanfiction, "Rain", and sorry, I've put a review on the wrong page. (Atashi wa baka, baka, baka)

**Scrunchy**: Hiruma-sama's chibi is really cute! (dies) (resurrects) No wonder he's still topping Eyeshield 21 most favorite character! (although I have a strange feeling that Gaou will snatch it away from my, I mean, our, I mean, Mamori's beloved Hiruma.


End file.
